My Big Gray Familiar
by Dannyjensen
Summary: We all knew Bruce Banner-Green Hulk,Thaddeus Ross-The Red Hulk,Betty Ross-The Red She Hulk, When SHIELD has begun researching and testing Gamma radiation for their shadowy purposes. Things went awry when I young lab assistant who were exposed with Gamma radiation due to an accident were summoned to Tristain moments before the lab explode. Note: Gray Hulk. M for languages
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Gray brute and the Pink-haired Socerer.

_New York City… _

_S.H.I.E.L.D's secret Gamma radiation research facility…_

A young lab assistant was walking across the hall with a bored look on his face, he signed up thinking it would be just laid back errands for a assisstant like himself,instead the young man get ordered around for a just bout anything the senior scientist can came up with.

He had on a labcoat wore over a black buttons shirt with no tie, his hair was a rebellious short mohawk,lots of the employee questioned the manager's decision on letting his rebellious appearance to lurk around the facility. He wore a normal black slacks with a worn-out boots,the young man seems to have good oral hygene,but fairly poor facial hygene,seeing that his face is covered with light stubbles, his eyes was a dark brown shades with a scar ran across his nostril.

The young man stopped at a door leads to the Gamma reactor chamber,he took out his I.D card which read the name: "**Dominic J. Sentry, Age: 28, Posistion: Gamma testing assisstant, Access level: 1-C" **and swipe it downward in the scanner,which followed by a confirmation beep and the door quickly slide open.

The young man walks toward his senior researcher and said "Uh… You call,boss?"

The senior look at him with displease and said "Did you forgot to wrote the report on yesterday's test again Sentry?"

Sentry dash his eyes across the room and blankly said "I did…but my dog ate it…"

The Senior rubbed his forehead and said "Look kid,It might be funny to you,but this is NOT elementry or high school ok? You can't just say "You know what? Fuck it I got swag!" and get away with it, this Gamma ray is as dangerous as it is,one single miscalculation can lead to…"

Sentry seems to be well informed of the recent events,he cut the senior off "Bruce Banner.. The Hulk… that crazy single-minded military fossil General Ross, his Daughter Betty, aka the Red-She Hulk… Emil Blonsky aka The Abomination,the Harlem incident? I may look a retard boss but I advise you not to underestimate me!"

The Senior seems surprise since this is classifed informations, he asked Sentry : "where did you…"

Troy once again cut him off "The Archive,I sneaked in last week using one of your colleagues I.D card…plus I was in Harlem when it happens… I was 18 and my hair looks like a pumpkin stump.."

The senior sighed and said "Not a word to anyone you hear kid? If Fury found out…"

Troy cut him off yet again "… Both of us are gonna be milking Yetis in Tibet for a living, yea yea I know!"

The senior was dumbfounded,but he quickly shurgged it off and said "Anyway, I need you to insert these news parts into the reactors,I sealed the container so you don't need any hazard suit… I'll give the instruction from the control room!"

Troy took the part reluctantly and enters the container, he crouched down and starts assembling the part into the machine, back in the control room, the senior was relaxing on his chair just when a alarm sounded from the monitor "**Warning, Gamma spike radiation detected, please shut down the reactor"**

The Senior use a microphone and said "What the hell did you do kid?"

Troy turns to the senior and said "Scratching my palm?" as he heard the alarm,Sentry look at the reactor,somehow it had automaticlly activated due to a Gamma spike.

The senior slam the button to open the door to let Sentry back in but the computer said "**Error,Error, System malfunction,high energy spike detected, system scrambled. Reboot all system reccomended"**

Sentry slamming his fist on the blast proof glass and shouted "IT's not funny boss!"

The Senior keep trying all kinds of command on the console but to no avail, he shouted back "I'm trying kid! Somekind of energy pulse messed up the whole system, just calm down kid…"

Troy look back at the reactor,it's started to became unstable,and to his horror,the S.H.I.E.L.D issued blast proof glass contain the Gamma began to glow instensly and began to crack,which is obviously not a good thing. He turns around,pressed his back onto the glass and said "What happen if the radiation got out boss?"

The Senior still working on opening the door and find a way to shut down the reactor as he said "Then we,and most likely half of New Yorkers will either dies…or they'll gonna need a pair of infinite size spandex shorts…"

Sentry then look at the Gamma began to leak out faster and faster as he said "Boss…Run! Tell my Mom… I love her.. And tel.."

He looked back just to find the senior already flees after hearing the word "run". Sentry sighed and said "God Damn pussy…" and took a deep breath as the room filled by Gamma radiation.

…

"_**Warning, Radiation leak detected, please evacuate immidietaly."**_

The computer voice said as everyone in the facility ran their butt off to the nearest exit,the Gamma somehow causing every single power nodes inside the place overload and is about to blow.

Back in the reactor, Sentry coughing instensly as he fell to his knee and elbow as the Gamma swallowed the young man, his insides felt like they're on fire, his body felt a strange,seemingly ulimited force surged inside and dance around in his veins,his skin began to turns,not green,but grey. His body mass and muscle starts to grow,fast. Soon his outfit was ripped apart,the only thing that's somehow lucky enough to stays is his pants,which is now a pair of ripped shorts, Sentry's eyes turned green as he screamed in both pain and that strange feeling inside his head.

"_**Warning,power core unstable,explosion imminent,please evacuate immidietaly."**_

Sentry's vision became all blurry,he can hear the computer's voice, the rumbling, and what follows is a strange portalwith strange rune writing on it. Sentry was too worn out to even care anymore,he just collasped as the portal sucked him inside moments before a big explosion engulf the entire facility in flames.

…

**Tristain Academy of Magic**

"My name is Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere. Pentagon of the five Elemental powers,Heed my summoning…"

The pink-haired girl chanted the spell,after so many times she ended up summoning an explosion.

"And bring forth…" she continue.

"My familiar…" she finished the spell with only one thoughs "Please not another explosion,please not another explosion…"

An explosion immidietaly follows,Louise screamed in her thoughts "Dammit!", everyone brought up their magical shield to block off the dust and shockwave, a couple of students shows their disappointment,somes just began to said bad stuff about the girl like they always do,with the name "Zero" can be heard in the crowd,Louise hated that name,she always did, she wanted to prove to everyone that she is not a useless sorcerer,but so far,she just kept failing.

But as the smoke cleared, there was a halk naked man lying face down on the ground,his skin was normal, his shorts was ripped and seems too big for a man his size from the eyes of everyone. The red headed girl with a tanned skin tone and a rather loaded pair of tatas,von Zerbst puffed "Great… she summoned a halk naked homeless commoner…"

Louise was dumbfound at what she summoned,the man on the ground grunted and suddenly woke up,he quikckly turn his face up and sit up to look around,all he see a bunch of people dressed in weird clothing,some of them including the surrounding reminds him a bit of a school in a novel he read when he was a little boy. Seeing the ruff appearance and the rather firm body of the man, Zerbst pop her eyebrowns and said "Pretty handsome to be a commoner thought…"

Louise turns to the bald teacher and said "Mr Colbert! Can I…"

Colbert said "No miss Valliere!"

Louise snapped back "Why?"

Colbert clear his throat "This is a sacred ritual, It will determines the course of a mages life from here on out… you're lucky we actually let you try again that many times! But now, Whether you like it or not, I afraid this…repulsively looking young man is your familiar! Now,please complete the contract!"

Sentry was still confuse at what they talk,not to mention the weird creatures accompany the people around him,but what's really going on in his mind at the moment was "Are those pink hair…Natural?"

Louise grunted and crouched down in front of Sentry,he awkwardly stared at the young girl as she did the same before grabbing both his stubbled cheek and kissed him, Sentry's eyes widened,his cheek grew red,the same as the girl.

Soon as the short,light kiss broke, Sentry could feel his body began to burn, next thing he know is a bunch of weird runic characters being written onto his wrist. The heat tensed his mind up, and once again that strange energy surge he felt back in the doomed facility came back. Sentry grabbed the side of his forehead with one hand while clenched the other hand,his teeth gritted as he thought "Great… I'm in someplace I don't even know filled with weirdos,my body is chuck full of Gamma,and now I'm gonna smash them all in a blind rage… like what Banner did back in New York last week when those stupid ass Skrulls think it would be a good idea to try and capture him alive…"

Louise took a couple of steps back as she see his skin slightly change into the color gray and his body mass slowly grows, she asked Colbert "Uhh… Is this also part of the ritual?"

Colbert said worryingly "The runes…yes! His body? No…"

That obviously made Louise and the others started to worry,but fortunately, the ritual is completed,the heat and the pain is gone,just in time when Sentry can still control his new-found power. The young man calm down,his skin and muscle returns to normal, he heavily gasped as he lifted his head and look at Louise with a confused look and asked "You people better work on your welcoming method cause I don't think everyone will be ok with their skin being tattooed everytime they got here ya know!You can keep the kissing part thought… I like it just fine…"

This made Louise blushed,the others students began to mubling stuffs to each others,some were blushing as they stared at his body.

The pink haired girl then said "That was the ritual to complete the contract between me and you,with you being my familiar!whoever you are!"

Sentry raised one of his elbow and said "First, my name is Dominic J. Sentry! And what the heck is a "familiar"? "

Louise crossed her arms and said "A magical servant to be short,You have to do whatever it is I tell you to do without questioning…"

Sentry still had his eyebrown raised as he asked "You mean like a slave?"

Louise gasped as she replied "Wha..No!"

The young man said after he look around,noticing all of the students had a creature with them,even a dragon. Sentry witness magic before,obviously from Dr Strange, so hit weren't hard for him to accept the fact that magical portal is not so novel-material. Sentry look back at Louise and said with a smirk "By the looks of…these guys! I guess I'm the only "familiar" with two legs, two arms, hair, and actually speak,correct?"

Louise nodded her head, Sentry grinned "I seen a bit of… magic… where I lived, and to be honest… They summoned more scarier stuffs than these… fluffy pants servants!"

That confident with a touch of arrogant and bragging statement did made a couple of Nobles in the group quite un-pleased, espescially a foppish blond boy,with a flirty/arrogant face,his shirt half wide open,revealing his chest. His familiar being a giant mole which looks quite cute upon first glance. He stood forward with a rose in his mouth,point his finger right at Sentry and said with a challenging tone " How dare you insult my familiar you dirty commoner?"

Sentry stood up,he forgot to grab hold of his pants,thus it fell off,showing every single "details" of what under it to the girls,including Louise,which made lots of them blush,steamed and fainted, Sentry quickly pull it up and hold it in place with his hand before saying "Eh no, I was complimenting your servants, I save the insult for you…blondie!"

The Girls started to cheering for the blonde boy as Louise grabbed Sentry arm and said "What th…You crazy? You can't fight here!" Sentry bluntly replied "Fine "miss-tress" We'll take it outside!"

Colbert immidietaly steps in and said "Miss Valliere is right mr Sentry! And that goes for you too Sir Guiche! There will be no dueling inside the academy's ground! Thought it is more acceptable in the courtyard but still,fighting is not very condone here in general!Please returns to your Room students!"

Sentry pointed at Guiche and smirked "The old timer just saved you blondie!Plus I don't like fighing naked!" before being dragged away by Louise, Of course this comment pissed off the Noble to the edge as he grunted and walks away with his girls entourage.

**Louise's Room, Academy Dormitory,later that night…**

As soon as the door shut, Louise shouted at Sentry "What the hell were you doing servant?"

Sentry bluntly reply "I was about to kick his sorry ass?"

Louise pouted as she continue "He's a Noble,one of the best in this academy!"

Sentry still holding onto his shorts as he said "Looks more like a grade-A Momma's boy to me!"

The pink haired girl still pretty angry,she said "Look I have enough problem as it is with those arrogant Nobles ok?I don't want anymore from them just because you tryna pick a fight with one of them… Is That clear?"

Sensing something interesting,Sentry sat down on the floor and grinned "You… wanna…tell me about it… "misstress"?" he said the word misstress with a playful sarcastic tone.

Louise just said "Just… leave me alone… please!" He can see a couple of small tears forming in her eyes moments before she just jumped on her bed and dug herself in the blanket. Sentry can somewhat tell that whatever problem she had, it mostly got something to do with bullying. There is still so many things he didn't know about this place: Where is it? What exactly is this school for? And is this "familiar" thing permanent? Not to mention why he took this "familiar" thing way too easy?

But,now all he wanted is to sleep. He still haven't find anyhing to replace his shorts,so the young man look around the room as he murmured "Geez… these people ever heard of modern housing? This place looks like a fucking furnished dungeon…"

He found a rope to tighten his shorts so it won't fall off so easily,after that, Sentry just lie right down on the floor and starts snoring.

_**The next morning…**_

"Wake up servant! You planning on lying there all day?" Louise lightly kicked Sentry as she just finished changing for class.

Sentry streches his arms and said "You know! I didn't know you sorcerer wears… stripes.. instead of bloomers.." as he pop his eyebrown and smiled.

Louise's face turns crimson red as she shouted "You sicko!" and stomp him on the face before heading out, but not before she said "You can look around if you like… Just don't,please don't pick a fight with anyone ok? You can see me at lunch time at the Dining Hall…"

Sentry rubbed his face,now imprinted with a boots mark and said "Can I at least have something to wear?" but Louise already out of ear shot so she couldn't here him. Sentry sighed and stood up. After some hard time figuring out which is which in the toilet,he walk out with a shaved face, he cracked his neck then listen to his "misstress" advice and took a short tour around campus.

On the way, he passed my glances,stares and gossip from numerous students, it's to be expected since he's the first human familiar,and a commoner,and he's walking around looking like a hobo. Not too long until Sentry bump into a maid, as both of them tumbled, the young man said "Hey watch it, It ain't the apocalypse ya know?"

Sentry went silent when he realized the maid he bumped into was a girl,quite cute, short black hair,shy looking but something about her just gave out a warm and angelic feeling. She stood up before he even got the chance to offer her a hand,dusted off her dress and bowed her head "I am sorry mr…"

"Dominic J. Sentry! Call me Sentry!" he answered.

The maid excitedly said "Oh, you're miss Valliere's familiar! It's an honor to meet you sir Sentry, I'm Siesta, I'm a maid in this academy!"

Sentry murmured "I wish I have a maid like this…" to himself.

The maid smiled "Oh, I forgot, miss Valliere told me to give you some clothes!"

Sentry chuckled "Actually, that won't be necessary…yet, I have a…rather complex problems that require me to stay in this..attire!"

"Oh…" Siesta said with curiousity in her voice, Sentry wasted no time in asking her "What is this place anyway?"

The maid cheerfully answered "Tristain Academy of Magic, This is where sorcerers of the Noble class came to study to become great magic users to serve and protect the kindom!"

Sentry silently thought "Yep… I'm in another world alright…" he then asked "So… if Valliere is a Noble..then why do the others seems to be… kind of a dick to her?"

Siesta never heard such curse word before so she tilted her head and said "excuse me?"

Sentry quickly correct himself "I mean why are they being so…mean to her?"

Siesta lowered her head and said "She's a hard working and determined girl…but because she never do any spells correctly… they called her Louise the Zero,and starts mocking her every chance they get, the poor misstress, she always made herself seems strong and tough,but I can see she's at her limit…"

Sentry seems to be quite interested in this matter,he huffed and continued "Could you eh… show me the way to the… Dining Hall?"

Siesta nodded and smiled "Certainly!"

As they nearly there, Siesta looked at him and asked "Where were you from sir Sentry?"

The young man replied "Uhhh… New York, United States of America?"

Siesta don't seems to be familiar with the names,she said "Strange, I never heard about this… United States of America before!"

Sentry chuckled "It's a very very very very…far land!"

Siesta excitedly said "Sounds fascinating!You have to tell me more about your land!"

Sentry smiled at her before opening the door to the manigficent Alviss Dining Hall "Soon as I eat some cruds and kick some ass miss!" and walks right in with his halk naked appearance.

This of course stirred lots of eyes,especially Guiche,whom he just pissed off yesterday. The way he struts along the shiny marbled floor with his bare foot really draw every single attention the students body have to spare. The young man grabbed a plate,since he's a "commoner" his meal wasn't as nice as the other nobles, but as a young who had been to prison for minor tech related felonies,this commoner meal looks like a fancy restaurant's special thus he couldn't complain.

Sentry walks toward Louise who was stared at his appearance with her eyes wide open,she grabbed his cheek and said "Where the hell is your clothes, I thought I told Siesta…" Sentry grinned "trust me misstress… What Imma do later today requires the things I have on now!" and starts noming on his food without even notice the others were saying their prayer "_Our Great Founder Brimir and Her Highness, we thank you for this small meal… "_

Sentry still chewing on his food as he lean over to Louise and asked "Hey misstress! Whos this dude Brimir anyway?"

That question is like a thuderstruck for the students as well as Louise. But before she could went ape on Sentry, Guiche slam his hand on the table,stood up and shouted "That's It you filthy commoner! You Insult my familiar is one thing, But insulting our great founder is another thing, prepare for your Duel peasant!"

Sentry still chewing on his food as he said "You ever try herbal infusion tea, or Ritalin? It's good for your temper!"

His comment only piss Guiche more and more, Louise grabbed Sentry's arm and said "What Did I just tell you This morning?"

The young man grinned "Ehhh that I should kick his ass in front of everyone?"

Louise gasped "Wha…"

Sentry patted her head and said "Relax misstress! I got this!"

Zerbst crossed her arms and smiled "This should be good!"

The other girls obviously cheering for Guiche as he steps out to the couryard,followed by Sentry,Louise and the entire student body. Zerbst and her best friend Tabitha and her blue dragon familiar follows slowly.

As Sentry was stretching,a magic circle formed around them,creating a fighting ring, Guiche blinked at the girls and swing his rose,as soon as the petal that falls off from it touches the ground, a strange light appeared, follows by a hovering armor,made from bronze, quite feminine looking,with a pair of over-sized pauldrons,a skirt and a spear for it's weapon.

Guiche pompously introduces himself "I am Guiche De Gramont, The Bronze, and this is Valkyrie, your opponent! I must commend you for not running away commoner!"

Sentry chuckled "Funny coming from a wuss who's to scared to fight me himself!"

Guiche gritted his teeth "I have no intention with wasting my time with a filthy insolent commoner like you!"

The young man replied "Lucky you're not living where I came from!"

Louise shouted at Sentry from outside the circle "Guiche, please! Just leave him alone, he's just acting stupid is all!"

Sentry look back at her and said "Have some faith would ya misstress?" he then look back at Guiche and said "Since you were polite enough to give me your..life story!I'll return the favor…"

Sentry then began to focus, in his thoughs screamed "Ok… remember… If Banner can do it, so can you…You saw him smashed the facility when you first worked for S.H.I.E.L.D right? Get ANGRREH!"

Suddenly,his eyes turns green, knowing somehow it worked, Sentry said loudly "I Am Dominic J. Sentry of New York, America! And my new-found self will gave you a whooping of a lifetime!"

Lots of students laughed at his claims, but their laught started to die out as they saw Sentry's skin turns gray, and his body mass,muscles began to grown rapidly,didn't took long for his baggy shorts to turns into a skin tight shorts, Sentry slam his gigantic fist into the ground and gave out a terrifying roar that made lots of the females students screamed,in an office deep in the school, an elderly man,with a cute little white mouse startled after he heard the fierce roar, Osmond was his name,the head of the Academy stood up from his chair and tracked the roar to its source as he witnessing everything from a window from above.

Now standing in front of them is a 7'5 feet Gray skinned giant with a mohawk and a strangly calm look yet filled with hidden anger on his face. Strangely,Sentry has complete control of his Hulk Persona,unlike Banner who have took quite a while to mostly control it.

Sentry's voice is now incredibly deep and rough as he said to the slightly nervous Guiche "So are we fighin' or nat?"

Louise still can't believe her eyes,this is the man she summoned. Guiche on the other still seems quite confident in claiming his victory, he shouted "Valkyrie! Attack!"

The armor obey and charge forward, Hulk just stand there as he cracked his knuckles before clenched it,draw it backward and unleashed a monstrous straight that nearly tear the armor in half and sent it flying right out of the circle. Hulk dusted the metal shards from his first before saying "Ready to surrender?"

Guiche began to lose his cool, he took out 3 more rose and swung every single petal down on the ground, created a mob of Valkyrie, each of them have different weapons on,such as spears,sword,bastard sword,lance, Axe and Halberds. Guiche shouted "Destroy him!"

The Valkyries split up and began attacking Hulk in different angles. The giant let out another mosntrous roar before he executed a thunderclap with his big palms,created a sonic wave that knocked back nurmerous Valkyries in the front, Hulk then charged forward,grabbed the first Valkyrie in his reach,crushed it's helmet and swing it around to destroy a couple more nearby before threw it right out of the circle.

Next,Hulk blocked a axe attack from above,he grabbed the living armor,slam it on the ground and effortlessly stomp his bare feet right on it, the force nearly flatten the thing. Two more Valkyrie charged at Hulk only to meet his backhand attack that sent both of them flying and shattered.

Guiche started to sweat and feel scared as he witness his Valkyries being crushed by the gray giant, he then ordered the remaining Valkyries to merge into a giant armor as big as Hulk. As the giant Valkyrie charged, Hulk grabbed both it's arms then roared before slamming his forehead into it's bronze armor, created a big dent on the surface. Hulk then rip off one of the arms and proceed beating it up with it's own arm as he saying "Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!" before threw away the arm and grabbed the armor by the waist.

In front of everyone, who were all stunned and speechless from his monstrous strenght, Hulk leaped into the air with great altitute before turns the Valkyrie's head upside down and roared as he perform a Gamma Quake Piledrive Attack which decimated the armor. Not finishing yet, Hulk then rapidly punching the destroyed armor into the ground in front of a shocked crowd and a now shivering Guiche. There were not a single hit were landed on the giant the whole time. The not-so-pompous Noble now quivering on his feet as he said "wha…Wh…What Are You?"

Hulk stood up,dusted off his hands and walks toward Guiche, his foot step can actually be heard clearly by a loud "thump" sound, the gray giant look at the quivering blonde boy,he try to think of a name,and seeing since there's no Hulk here, Sentry said "The Hulk!And your maker if you don't apologize to my mistress for all those bullying!Puny Noble!"

Hulk then slam his fist on the ground,create a large crack that scared the crap out of the blonde Noble, he look at Louise,reluctantly lowered his head and said "I…I…am Sorry!"

Zerbst still quite shock at the turn of event, Tabitha might not show any expression,but she had indeed quite impressed. The busty redhead pouted "That familiar is too good for a Zero like Louise…"

Hulk began to reverted to his human form,Sentry quickly grabbed his now loose shorts and said to Louise "Say mistress! You got any… pair of expandable shorts I can use?"

As Louise still dumbfound and speechless, Sentry asked "Oh! What's your full name anyway?"

Still dumbfounded, Louise answered with a blank tone and a shocked face "Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere…"

Sentry then awkwardly say "I think I'll call you mistress for shorts…"

Up on the window,Osmond strokes his white beard and said " That's a rather interesting Familiar little Valliere summoned,wouldn't you say so Chu Chu?" which the little mouse squeeked in reply.

…

End of Chapter 1

_**At This Point, I know you guys don't like to write review but I would be very thankful if I can get some opinions and perhaps…some ideas…**_


	2. Shopping disaster

Chapter 2: Shopping disaster.

_**Later… In Osmond Office.**_

"There, this garment should be able to fit any size young man!" Osmond said as he working his magic and turns Dominic's shorts into a onyx skin tight shorts with a belt engraved with the kingdom's crest.

Both Louise and Sentry was called to Osmond office not long after the duel, Louise was nervous of course, Sentry is still his somewhat "I don't give a damn" self as he look around the nicely decorated office full of antiques and magic related items.

Louise reluctantly asked "I can explain headmaster!"

Osmond chuckled lightly as he said "Oh no no miss Valliere! I just wanted to ask your young familiar a couple of questions if you don't mind!"

Understand what he meant,Louise steps out of the door,leaving the two in the room, Osmond then sat down on his chair and smiled "Well don't be shy young man, have a sit!"

Sentry shrugged and reply "I'm good thank you!"

Osmond not wasting anytime before going straight to the point "Yesterday… I heard an explosion from within the school! Normally I did assume it was miss Valliere's mistake with her spells! But… I felt something really strange, that explosion was not magic…"

Quickly catches on, Sentry bluntly said "It was me old timer! Her portal thingy brought me here before my…place's blew to dust!"

Osmond stroke his beard and said "I see! But,that's not what I was refering to…"

Sentry raised one of his eyebrowns and stared at the old headmaster, the elderly man then chuckled and said "O' it's must be my imagination, I'm sorry for wasting your time, you can accompany miss Valliere to her class now!"

Sentry then said "Wait,what?"

Osmond smiled "Oh you see, it's a chance for you and miss Valliere to bond with each others!"

The young man quickly reply "Woahh woahhhh woah woah woah woah! I ain't having sex with a hot tempered kid I just met in front of an bunch of others snobby kids old man!"

Osmond laughed since he understand what he meant, the old socerer then said "I meant bonding, psychologically! Every familiars have to be with their master for the two to understand each others! In your case, I assume it would be quite easy since you're a Gandalfr!"

Sentry then awkardly back out from the room and said "Okkk…gotcha!"

"So,what did he say?" Louise was leaning agaisnt a wall as she asked her familiar.

Sentry shrugged "Nothing much,pretty much some mumbo jumbos about me hatta stick and bond with you, also he thinks I'm Gandalf… Do I even have a white beard and a raggedy ass robes on?"

Louise frowned "What the heck are you talking about?"

The young man said "Nothing… He said you.. WE should go to class!"

Back in the office, Osmond just sat on his chair and templating "This young man…could he be…?"

_**Along the halls…**_

Louise still have her frowny face on as she stared at Dominic,now turned into the Hulk as he strut is gigantic feet along the floor, she asked "Do you have to do this?"

Sentry chuckled In his Hulk voice "It's fun mistress! Beside, If I'm gonna walk around half naked from now on! Might as well look my best!"

The pink haired girl started to get curious "Is this…normal where you came from?"

Sentry look at himself a bit then said "Well.. it's complicated…"

His master rolled her eyes "Whatever weirdo!"

As they entered the classroom,a middle aged woman was standing in front of a empty classroom,seems like Louise and Hulk arrived early, the woman looked at Louise who entered first and said "Ah miss Valliere!" just when Hulk walks in, upon seeing him,the woman said "Ah, the Gandalfr!"

Sentry frowned again as he said "Ok, why the hell is every teacher I ran into thinks I'm Gandalf? You guys should stop reading The Lord of the Rings, I think it's started to mess with your heads!"

Louise shouted "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Sentry bluntly answer "Nothing… Who is this… Gan-dalf anyway?"

The woman then said "That… my mistake, It's my husband's name…" she look somewhat nervous as if she was about to let some tremendous secret slip out.

The woman then introduce herself "I am professor Chevreuse, speciallize in earth magic!"

Just then,the student walks in, lots of them show nervousness when they saw Hulk.

After everyone took their seat, Chevreuse turns to Louise and said "Now that everyone're here miss Valliere! You can help demonstrate the transmutation spell, use to turns rocks into brass! I'll show you!"

Chevreuse then chanted the spell and in a blink,the rock in front of her has turned into a brass ingot which some of the student went "ohhh" in awe.

Chevreuse then smiled at Louise and said "Your turn miss Valliere!"

Louise gulped and carefully chanted the spell, and in a blink,a glow emits round the rock, Hulk look at it and said "Heyyy look it's Glo…" his sentence was cut short due to an explosion, sending him right out the window and crashed on the courtyard,thanks to his ultra tough skin, he only suffer dust and ashes stain on his body.

Louise's face and most of the student was covered in ashes and dust,along with professor Chevreuse, the pink haired girl grunted "Aw not again!"

The she heard Hulk's voice from below "Uh mistress? I think I crushed the fountain! It's not somekind of monument is it?"

_**A while later…**_

_**Louise's room…**_

The pink haired socerer was changing as she scowled "I can't believe it! This is my third ruined outfit this week!"

Hulk was facing a wall with his eyes blindfolded, he smirked "Don't you magic users have any cleaning spells?"

Louise grunted "If I know one! I wouldn't have to stand here, shouting and changing would I?"

Hulk was silent, Louise took this chance and asked "What was…your world like anyway?"

Hulk sighed and said "Do I have to?"

Louise smiled as she putting on her bra "I'm your master and I order you to tell me! Beside I let you stay in this…size in my room,you should feel lucky!"

Hulk spaced out for a second before he took a deep creepy sounding breath due to his low voice and said "For starters, It doesn't have these… "Nobles" and "Commoners" stuffs… Though the snobby,idiotic spolied brats who flirts with anything that has breast is still filled the place, we don't have much use of Magic,it exist still… But we mostly rely on something called "science and technologies" instead! "

"Science and technologies?" Louise asked.

Hulk reply "In shorts, it's our way to create something with our own hands without the use of magic! It had us created lots of things… ranging from incredibly wonderful to downright mess up!"

Louise asked "Sounds pretty exausting! Does… your power came naturally in your world?"

Hulk said "It's also one of the results of science and techologies…"

Louise lowered her head and said "That's terrible… they did this to you?"

Hulk reply "Nope, it was an…. Accident, beside I'm not the only one… there're many more in my world… some different than others but most of them was the results of the things we achieved with techonolgies!Some chose to use their powers for good,some stays neutral and others just simply went full-on world domination with their powers…"

Louise were buttoning her shirt up as she asked "Are there…anyone have the same power as you do?"

Hulk said "More than one… but the one person that really got me is a man named Bruce Banner, he was the man who created the Gamma ray which mutated him… what it was you don't have to know! Beside the fact that it's turned him into something much like me, but…green!"

Louise straighten up her skirt as she asked "You know him?"

Hulk answered "Not exactly! But I read about him and saw him in action… he had a hard time containing his power,but his power are by far the strongest I've seen… too bad the Authoriry are targeting him…"

Louise sat on the bed,she didn't told Hulk to took off the blindfold even when she done changing and asked "Was he hurting innocent people?"

Hulk answered "He's protecting my home from threats most of the times,and wreck like…a.. Tiny part of the place, the authority targeted him due to his destructive but effective actions,but mainly they just wanted to study and use him as a weapon! They blame him for doing the things they aren't able to do by themselves! Just like how they treated most of the people like him who also try their best to protect their home agaisnt the ones that use their power to hurt and rob from the innocents! They detest us,look down upon us…because we're different… Much like how you nobles see commoners, because they're different and do not have as much money as you do…and because they can't use any magic! I guess there is always a sad society everywhere,just differ by the versions!"

Louise lowered her head,she never gave much thoughs about this whole Nobles and Commoners her whole life, she don't treat commoners like that but now hearing a off-world young man talks about his view on her society,she started to feel kind of guity, all these times, the Nobles had treat the commoners with the mostly exact behavior. Not all of the Nobles are like that, but there're quite a numbers among them does so to poorer and non-magic users.

Then a thoughts came to her mind,she lifed her head and said "You can take it off now!" as Hulk did so, Louise Asked "How did you knew so much about this Bruce Banner man?"

Hulk sat down slowly so he won't crush anything accidentally and said "Because I was working for the people that are constantly tracking him down… I didn't really like the job, but I needed the money!"

Louise look at him silently for a bit and asked "When did you got your …power?"

Hulk chuckled "The very day I was exposed to the Gamma ray, your portal…pulls me out just when the base blew up!"

There were a light shineth in her eyes as she shot up and said "So… That explosion…"

Hulk smirked "Yep… It's not you mistress!"

Somehow that was like winning the lottery for her,the first time she actually casted a spell without blowing anything up,she was elated. But Louise is quite good at hiding it, she then look at Hulk and said "I need to go into town to buy some ingridients… c'mon! You gotta see the town at noon!"

…

_**Outside the school's gate…**_

"So… where is this town anyway?" Hulk asked as he crack his gigantic hands.

Louise was putting on her capelet and mounted her horse and said "Just follows the brick road! Hope you can keep up!" and with that she rode onward.

Hulk cracked his neck and starts sprinting forward,his first steps leave a small dent on the road. As Louise ride she looked back in amazment to see Hulk quickly catches up,passed and left her far behind as he executed a incredible jump that can scale an entire football field and follows by another jump and another.

Louise puffed as she grunted "Show off…"

_**In front of the Town…**_

Louise arrived to see Hulk was looking at the place while he waits. As Louise dismounted, Hulk smirked "Horses jam?" which Louise scowled "Shut up…"

As the two walks along the quite modern street for a medieval looking world with horses as means of transportations, Louise asked "What did you meant when you said that Banner guy having trouble controlling his power?"

Hulk was hoping he won't have to answer this since it was one of his senior reseaches during Sentry's early days at SHIELD, he looked at his master and said "You see, this power,which we called "The Hulk"! created by the Gamma ray Binds with a person's mind and create a another persona! Now this persona will manifest itself differently depends on the person it binds to… Banner was a typical nice guy,smart and pretty much a peaceful kind of person… But deep down inside, he was repressing his angers due to the stress he have to went throught everyday, so his Hulk persona was manifested from this!But since he's at heart is a peaceful person, is Hulk persona only came into play when he's stressed or angry,whether he like it or not, and to top it off, the angrier he gets, the more powerful he'll get! I've seen it… there is virtually no limit to his power!On the down side, his intelligent went downard in exchange, he mostly say "HULK SMASH or some others simple sentence… If you ask me, with strenght like that… who needs high IQ?"

Louise then look at Hulk and asked "Then how come you can use your power at will? Not to mention you can…talk and…still be…you!"

Hulk continued "Like I said, If the Hulk persona finds a mind's state are perfectly fit for it, it will just intergrated into the person's mind and allow him/her full control,since it's manifasted based on anger! It's perfect for me and my mind! Basically, I'm a slightly cocky bastard with no problem letting out his anger as he see fits! And on a logical point of view! I guess I don't have limitless power like Banner did in exchange for keeping my… social skills!" and with that he smirked.

Louise somehow just stared at the giant walking next to her,he took everything so easy, while this man Bruce Banner having a hard time with his other self, it's like a curse, living with a angry giant that can burst out of his mind with just one slip of anger. If that was her,she would be living in hell too. But him,her familiar seems to took it as a gift instead of a curse. He just playing around with his power as he see fits.

They stopped at a small shop, Louise quickly snap out of her trance and said "Alright big guy! Wait here!"

Hulk look at the puny door and said "You know maybe I can squeeze myself in!"

Louise grabbed his stiff cheek by rasing her hands as high as she can and scowled "I don't have enough money to pay for the damage you hear?"

Hulk frowned "Oh Fine… " and sat down in front of the door as Louise walk through the door.

As Hulk was playing with a nearby empty barrel by spinning on to of his finger, he noticed the people in the town have been staring at him constantly,both with curiousity and fear, can't blame them since it's not like everyday you get to see a 7 feet 5 gray giant sitting in front of your doorstep. Hulk just casually wave at them with his other hand and said "Howdy!" which mostly scares them away.

Hulk then heard screams inminate from afar, there were a young woman running scared from something, as she ran toward Hulk and and saw him, the young girl fell backward in fear yet again. Hulk rolled his eyes and said in a mockery tone "Erh mah gard! It's a giant gray skin boogeh man! Ohhhh I'm so scared… Yes I know what I'm look like missy! What happen?"

The young girl gulped as she tumbling her way up and hide behind a nearby crate before pointing at a incoming reptile-like flying creature,a big one. Hulk hold one hand above his eyes to look closer, the creature has features resembled a harpy,but with a head of an eagle-like bird, its hair was jet black,it's legs was incredibly human-like,except for the bird talons on its feet. As it's flew closer,Hulk still stood there as he huffed "Forgot to feed your bird eh missy?"

The girl was quite confused,scared and obviously did not take his remarks pleasantly, but she decided to stay behind the crate and hope for the best. Hulk crouched down and open the door to look inside,as he saw Louise was about to pay for her purchases, Hulk said with the lowest tone as he can "Pssssssttttttt…."

Louise knew he was calling,she try to ignore his "psst" until she was done. But Hulk keep it up by going "Pssstttttttttttttt…. Pssstttt… Psssstttt…Pst… Mistress!"

Louise turned back as now her entire back and most likely the other customers was covered in his spits, her eyes were burning red as she try to keep it her forced smile and asked "What… Is… It…?

Hulk look back at the flying monster, it was getting real close, Hulk turned back to his master and said "We got a problem…" he then turned to the shop owner who was still stunned by Hulk's appearance and asked "Is this joint insuranced?"

The shop owner obviously never even heard of "insurance" so he answered in confusion "In.. surance?"

Hulk sighed and said "Sucks to be you then!"

He then broke through the door,took the round display table in the middle of the shop,dump down all of the good on te floor and went back outside,leaving a large wreck,a bunch of scared customers and his master. Louise was shocked,angered, all she can do is blankly said "I'm gonna kill him…" and ran outside.

The moment she step out, the first thing she heard was a fierce shriek coming from above,then she saw a gigantic flying monster,then Hulk who was holding the table as a shield who looked back at Louise and said "ehhh… I don't know this thing!" before she could even start asking question hysterically.

Hulk then immidietaly throw the table like a frisbee right at the creature,it was a hit,but not very effective, the monster is still airborne,and it did not look pleased. Hulk then said "You still got one of those explosion spells…thingy?"

Louise shake her head "Oh no no no no no! You caused enough damages for one day! I ain't gonna be a part of it servant!"

Hulk sighed since she has a point,beside this thing is too much for her. The gray giant then look at Louise and said "I think you better get back to the school… just don't mention the part I wreck the shop to anyone!"

Louise pulls out her wand and said "Like hell I will!"

Once again,Hulk sighed,he then dodged a dive attack from the creature then countered with a uppercut that sent it back it the air, the he pick up Louise by her cloak,then sprint toward where she "parked" her horse with the creature intercepting behind.

As they reached her horse, Louise still swinging her arms and legs furiously while shouting "Put me down ya Nutcase! I order you! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

As Hulk put her on her horse, he smirked "Yes! I heard ye the first time when I rammed throught the wall next to that seedy bar on the intersection! But seeing it's a stupid ass order that will eventually brings you in harms way, It's my duty…and concience to ignore it!" then he slap the horse butt to spook it so It'll galloping back to the school,with Louise screaming at the top of her lungs at him "YOU JACKASSSSSSS!" on it's back.

Now it's just Hulk and the monster,he turned around to see it was floating right in front of him,obviously angered. It Shrieked before dive toward Hulk while spining it's body like a drill. Hulk quickly jump away from its projectory with ease,but the creature were capable of made a turn whilst spinning and continue to head toward te gray giant, Hulk frowned "Why do I knew this would happen?"

As he finished is sentence, te creature's beak rammed right into Hulk's torso, sending him flying quite far before crashed on the grass field. The monster then let out anoter shriek and execute the same attack, Hulk then spotted a nearby boulder and pick it up then quickly swing it right at the creature, knocking it away,shattered the boulder in the process, the damages seems to be causing the creature to slow down but not less angry and vicious.

It flew up the the air and charges right at Hulk who let out a roar in return as he prepare to gave the monster another rocket uppercut. But instead the monster grabbed Hulk's shoulder and pick him up in the air, Hulk was struggling as he growled "Put me down ye Hulk-napper! PUT ME DOWN OR BY GOD I'MMA BROKE YE BACK AND SNAP YOUR FUCKING NECK!" which the monster obviously ignored.

_**The Academy…**_

Kirche was standing in the courtyard near the front gate with Tabitha,Guiche, Mr Colbert and Osmond,along with some other students,since Louise haven't came back, they searches her room,and mostly the whole school.

The redhead with a ridiculously hot super-model body form and a even more ridiculous big pair of "Missliles" huffed as she crossed her arms "Geez thanks to that Zero, we missed our lunch…what a nuisance…" Tabitha remains silent as she stood next to her dragon familiar. Old Osmond said as he look out the gate "Normally she would be went out to the town to buy some ingridients… but it normally didn't took her this long! I think we should…"

Just then, Tabitha just silently lifted her finger pointing forward a incoming horse with a pink-haired girl riding on it's back. It was Louise,and she look pissed and worry at the same time. Some of the student sighed in relief, Osmond seems glad to see her back, but he quickly ask after helping her down from the horse "Miss Valliere, Are you ok?"

Louise took a deep breath before answering "Yes..I… ok! There's somekind of monster attacking the town, my familiar is fighting it!"

Everyone started to look worry, Colbert asked "Monster? What does it look like?"

As Louise was about to answer, everyone heard a loud shout "INCOMINGGGGGG!" from above,it was Hulk, and he's grabbing onto the creature's wings and use his weight as an anchor to force it down to the ground.

As the crowd quickly ran out of the way, Colbert,Osmond readied their wands as well as Kirche and some other students. As soon as the smoke clear, Louise pointed at the monster was being punched rapidly in the face by Hulk and said "It..look like that!"

Hulk then grabbed the shrieking creature by it's wings and said to the crowd "It's OK! I got this!" the proceed to roared and rips both wings right of, splattered blood everywhere, caused the females students to screamed.

Losing its ability to fly, the monster is surely doom,but that doesn't stop it from using it's backup weapon, a super sonic shriek. Everyone had to cover their ears as Hulk was blocking the wave wit is arm before charging forward,grab the monster by the waist, then perform a german suplex.

Hulk quickly stood up, pick up the monster by both hand then hold it up like a long of wood, then in front of everyone Hulk started to bent it like how a person break a stick In half. As the creature growled in agonizing pain, Hulk roared as his put in more and more strenght. The effort can be visible by the throbbing veins one his muscles.

Then the whole crowd heard a loud *Crack* their eyes were wide opened, the creature's back were broke in half. Hulk then slam it on the ground, despite the horrorfying wounds, the monster still weakly try to get back to it's feet. A couple of stundent has to cover their eyes from the scene.

Hulk then grab the creature's neck with one hand and tighten his grip,it was not long until they heard another loud *crack* as the creature's neck was crushed. Hulk drop the dead monster on ther ground,took a few gasp before he decide to revert back to his human form, Dominic then lay down right on the soft grass covering the courtyard and said to Louise "You didn't tell them about the shop right?"

Osmond raised one of his eyebrown and asked "What shop?"

Dominic then facepalmed himself and grunted "D'OH!"

…

End of Chapter 2

_**Ok, Finally,chapter 2, If anyone have any ideas I will be most willing to hear it. Thank you for actually reading this stuffs.**_


	3. Meet the Royalties

Chapter 3: Meet the Royalties.

_**Tristain Academy, Later that night…**_

As Louise was sleeping on her bed, Sentry was setting down a blanket on the floor next to the window for his bed,that's by far the best reward he can get for saving his master from that flying monster earlier that day. The young man then took noticed of something strange in the sky, he look at it for a couple of second,but show no sight of surprise or shock before he said "Two moons… Ain't that some shit?"

With no more thoughts he lie down on the blanket and prepare his ticket to LaLaland just before he heard a slight *creek* noise near the doorway. But that doesn't bother him since that could probably just the wind,and yes there was a breeze of chilly cold wind swept by his then closed his eyes as he murmured "Sheesh… It's Latveria's jail all~~~ over again, no blanket,no pillow,no bed… the cold ass wind freezing my legs… a strange,soft,warm… sensual sensation is pressing agaisnt my chest…"

He paused for a moment before thought to himself "Wait… Soft…warm,alsmost feels like…" he pop open his eyes to see Kirche was lying on top of him wearing her sheer lingerie,obviously on purpose, the redhead then silently whispered with a seductive tone "I am so lonely and cold in my room…could I sleep here with you….two?"

Sentry knew enough women back in his world to look right through Kirche's little scheme, he sighed and said "Get to the point would ye doll?"

Kirche grin and purred as she lean her face closer to Sentry's and said "You know I'm impress, you're the first guy who doesn't go "humana humana humana humana" and gawk at my breast whenever they see me!"

Sentry smirked back "It's called will power! Ever heard of it? But damnn… have to admit… those are some epic packages you got!" as he still glue his eyes to her missiles but with no signs of arousing.

Kirche then smiled "It's a big waste if you stuck being that Zero's servant! While you can be…with me,and my…"packages" !"

Sentry didn't waste any second thinking,he suddenly sat up,grabbed Kirche by both of her arms,surprised her, he then lean right toward her face and grinned "First: Don't ever call my mistress a Zero! Second: Even thought I like your package! That does not mean that I like you,nor willing to ditch my mistress for you! That might work for most of those nobles apes! But It ain't gonna work on me dolly!"

As he retort,Sentry then proceed with turning the tide by pinning Kirche on the floor as he grinned, the red head began to felt nervous and slightly blushed,no one has ever done this to her before,she could just simply use her spells and blast him right throught the ceiling,but somehow,she couldn't.

Sentry was just wanted to scare her off,but unfortunately, the noises woke Louise,who look at the two with her dead gaze before she shrieked "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER YOU GOD DAMN RAPIST?"

Kirche was still shocked so she couldn't say anything while Sentry awkwardly step away from the redhead and said "Ok mistress! It 90% looks a lot~~~ like what it is! But I swear I was just wa…." Louise cut him off by shouting a random spell, of course an explosion emmitted,trashed a portion of the room,sprayed ash all over Kirche and Louise's face. While Sentry flew out the window from the blast,followed by a couple of *thuds* and some cats meowling in panic,and finish with Sentry's voice from afar "Heyyy a gold coin…!"

Back in the room,Kirche dusted herself off as she grinned at the angry Louise and said "Geez… I was coming on to him ya know? I thought you didn't like him!"

Louise still look at Kirche with her angry eyes as she scowled "Why are you always pulls things like this on guys?"

Kirche then lean forward and cooed "Wait…Are you… Jea…?"

Then came another explosion from inside her room,a moment later, Kirche walks out of the door with her hair looking like a messy beehive and her oufit covered in ash with lots of torn parts. She obviously don't look very pleased as she walk back to her room. As Kirche open the door,she saw Tabitha was reading a book on the bed while her blue dragon is still sleeping.

Tabitha noticed Kirche's look but as she was about to said something, Kirche cut her off "Not One Word!" The calm four-eyes girl speaks anyway "The day of the Void!"

Kirche let herself fell on the soft bed and said "I know you're excited about the day of the Void ok? Sheesh… You're excited about it every year,how could I not know?"

Tabitha tilted her head in curiousity, Kirche then rolled over with her back agaisnt the bed,her arms wide open comfortably as she said "It's just that… I'm in LOVEEEEEE!"

This came as quite a doozy for Tabitha,since her best friend is the kind of girl that made men fell in love with her,not the other way around. But her blank expression still retain as she try to comfort Kirche with a light pat on her arms. Kirche sighed as she grabbed her best friend arm and said "I'm not going to stop until he's MINE!" Kirche then shot up from the bed and shaking her fist at the ceiling "Ye hear me Louise the ZERO? I ain't stopping until your Familiar is MINNNN… E-H!"

_**The Next Morning…**_

As Louise was getting dressed for breafast, Sentry was on his way back to Louise's room,it was a mircle that e survived the crash landing last night without turning into Hulk. As the young man walks along the hall,he suddenly saw,he was met by a young,arrogant,angry looking blonde girl with a mulitple elegant curls hairstyle, she immidietaly recognize Sentry and said "Oh… It's you, the gray caveman…! Before you say anything, I think you're just got lucky when you fight Guiche!"

Sentry just blankly reply "Lemme guess, You're that snobby blonde kid whose ass I just whooped a couple of days earlier's sister right?"

Quite unpleased with his retort,the girl frowned "No! but his butt is gonna get whoop when I find him, probably somewhere flirting with some wenches again… I have no time to waste with you commoner!" and walks off.

This type of things were too familiar with Sentry back at his world,if a girl actually went around looking for a boy that is not her relative and threatens to whoop his butt when she find him, it means she's into him,really into him. The young man then look after her go and smirked "Ermeh Wurp hiss butz whin I find 'im! ... I guess there're always someone out there for everyone… even for snobby dickheads!" and continue back to his mistress's room.

As he open the door,he saw Louise was combing her hair in front of the mirror,next to the shattered window he flew throught last night. She still look quite upset about it, Sentry then slowly tip toe in the room, but his first couple of steps was cut off by Louise as she said "You know! Just because you tip toe'd in, doesn't mean that It'll automatically make you became invisible on my mirror's reflection!"

Sentry stood straight up with an awkward look on his face as he said "Look mistress! I was going to scare her a bit ok? I may look..and sounds like a skirts chaser but I am not an…"

His sentence was cut off when a quite chubby young man with a neatly combed blonde hair walks in with a pack of snacks in his hand and a rather pleasant look on is chubby face.

Sentry look at the young man for a split second before he chuckled "Oh look… It's Jabba the Hut… and he's wearing clothes…with a wig!"

Louise widened her eyes at Sentry and scowled "What?"

Sentry blankly reply "Nothin'!" before retreated to the bathroom.

Louise then scratches her head and said "Sorry about that Malicorne! What is it?"

The chubby young man replied "Oh, The princess Henrietta is visting the School, Osmond said we all should look our best!"

Louise's eyes suddenly shine bright when she heard the princess's name,she then quickly comb her hair and said "Thanks Malicorne!" with a bright smile of her face.

The chubby young man waved at her before he depart and said "See you at the courtyard!".

Louise then close the door then went over to the bathroom and slam her fist on it multiple times as se shout "Hey motten head!"

The door quickly open,revealing Sentry was brushing his teeth,his mouth still filled with tooth paste foam as he said "Wahrt mustris'?"

Louise quickly shrug away his repulsive appearance and said "Get yourself dressed, the princess is here! NOW!"

Sentry quickly spits out the foam and said "I ain't dressing like one of those clowns mistress!"

Louise gritted her teeth and scowled "Look! This is a Royalty's visit, and that means whether you,me or anyone else here like to run around naked or not! We'll gonna have to run around with Clothes one, even if it's a "clown suit" GOT IT?"

Sentry then said "Or How About…"

His statement was cut off when Louise raised her wand right at his face, he then continue his sentence with a annoyed tone "… I ask the old man Osmond if he have a spare outfit?" which Louise smiled in return.

_**A while later,The Courtyard…**_

It was quite a humble parade and entrance for a princess of Tristain,she was a beautiful young girl with eggplant colored short hair,with a warm and angelic smile on her face as she waves at everyone. Follow her was a team of royal musketeers,lead by Agnes,a strong looking young woman about 20-23 years old with short blonde hair and an ever vilgilant look on her eyes.

As the princess rode by Louise and Sentry,who was wearing a black shirt with baggy sleeves and a pair black pants snugged into his knee length leather boots,and with Louise was pulling his ear down next to her since he didn't get on his knees and bow to the princess. Of course a lot of the musketeers,including Agnes briefly look at Sentry's short Mohawk,since they didn't see such hair style around Tristain… much.

Louise then whispered to Sentry "Where the heck did you find these clothes anyway?"

Sentry awkwardly answered "Um… You see… Osmond was busy when I came by so…"

_**Somewhere in the school's cleaning supply storage…**_

A dizzy school worker with only his undies on woke up in the storage,his nose was bleeding,confused as he look around and said "Where the hell is my clothes…?"

_**Back in Louise Room…**_

Louise was scowling at Sentry for stealing a school's worker clothes and broke his nose in the process as she said "I Can't believe you Knock him out,stole his clothes,broke is nose and locked him up in the storage!"

Sentry was still in his stolen clothes as he raised his and "Hey how am I suppose to know he was tougher than he looks? Have you ever try to knock someone out from behind and steal their clothes and expecting them to fight back?"

Louise grind her teeths together,creating sparks as she does it and shouted "UGHHHH! You Motten Head, You Gonna get us both in trouble! And on the day Henrietta visit!"

Sentry quickly catches on, he smirked "Henrietta… The princess… You two know each others don't ya?"

Louise then wiggle her head and smiled "Yes, she's a really good friend of mine!"

Sentry then said in a playfully tone "Oooooo~~~ How close were the two of ye?"

Louise knew what does his joke is aiming at,she frowned "Hey It's not what you think ok?"

Sentry then stood up and act like he's in some sort of Romeo and Juliet play as he said in a mock feminine voice "Erh Mer Gard Henrietta! How long had I waited for your return your Highness!" he then continue "Oh my sweet Louise, How I longed for your bitter sweet anger,your luscious pink hair, your flat silky chest! Let us snuggle until the morning cometh!" despite Louise is on the edge of her anger as she had a burning aura surrounding her and the grinding on her teeth can be heard clearly.

Suddenly the door open,it was Henrietta and Agnes, the princess brightly smiled as she saw Louise,in a split second, Louise shove Sentry right out the same window he flew out the other night with him screaming "AW DAMMIT! NOT AGAIN!" while she try to look happy as she can and ran toward then hugged her friend,the princess tightly as she said "I'm so glad to see you Henrietta…I mean your highness!" despite Henrietta was looking at the window with worry in her eyes after she saw Louise shove Sentry outta the window as she lightly hugged Louise back,Louise then remembers she has to be formal in the presence of royalty,so she quickly let go of Henrietta,back away two steps and got on one of her knee and bowed,The Princess smiled "Aw no need to be like that Louise, we're friends!" asked "Is he…" but Louise cut her off by saying "He's fine your highness!". Agnes with her curiosity,walks toward the window,looked down,what in front of her eyes was a gray skin giant lies on the ground below with torn pieces of the clothing he had on just before she and Henrietta saw him flew out the window. This was quite surprising for Agnes so she just have her jaw slightly open as she stared at the giant who quickly leaped back up to the window,thankfully it's size was quite big so it won't be a problem for Hulk to fit throught.

As Hulk climbed back in he said "You know one of these days we gotta talk about your anger management issues mistress…"

The princess then look at Hulk with curiosity and said "And who might this be?"

Hulk draw out his big palm as a handshake gesture in his world and awkwardly said "Hulk, Your majesty, The Hulk!"

Louise then frowned at Hulk "Bow down ye Mutton head!"

Hulk blankly replied "To be honest mistress! Even if I bowed down,I'm still taller than her…"

Henrietta seems to be amuse my his answer,seeing as she giggling after hearing it,Henrietta then smiled brightly at Hulk and said "It's a pleasure to meet you mister Hulk!", Hulk then cooed at Louise "Hey why can't you be more like her mistress?" . She then look Louise and smiled as she took her hand and stand her up from her knee and said "Louise I told you ! There's no need for such formalities ok?" as she smiled at her childhood friend.

Louise then pointed at Hulk and said "He's my familiar and he's…" She stopped at mid-sentence as she dash her eyes at Hulk and whispered loudly "Change! Back!"

Hulk exclaimed "OH! Oh …right!" and revert back to Sentry, the torn garment quickly fell off,leaving his special skin right shorts given to him by Osmond on which caused Henrietta to gasped in amazement as she said with a slight blush on her face seeing his body "How…"

Louise put both her hand on Henrietta's shoulders and said "Trust me your highness! You don't wanna hear it!"

Henrietta then smiled at Sentry and said "Well I'm absolutely sure that everyone will be awed by your performance mister Hulk!" as she grabbed both his hands with both of her hands before she and Agnes depart.

Sentry then snap is head to Louise and said "Performance?"

Louise sat down on her bed and said "Oh It's the Familiars Exhibition,where students brought their familiars and perform their skills in combat for the princess and te royal musketeer!"

Sentry chuckled as he joked "Does your school actually desperate enough to become a circus for funding from the royalties?"

Not amused by his joke,Louise stared him down with her dead glare,Sentry quickly catches on as he said "I'll…be in the bathroom when you need me to eh…perform!" and with that he slowly back away into the bathroom.

Louise then sighed as she lay down on her bed,stared at the ceiling,thinking about her current predicament before she took a little nap.

_**Later,noon at the Vestry Field…**_

After various performances from the students and their Familiars under the audience of the princess, It's finally Louise's turn,by which it means it's Hulk's turn, the pink-haired socerer took a deep breath,look at the audience for a couple of seconds and thoughts to herself "Okkk, It's gonna be fine… As long as he doesn't do something dumb in the process…It'll be Just… Fine!" before stepping out and introduce her familiar "Allow me to introduce my familiar, Dominic J. Sentry, from New York, most known him as The Hulk, he has the ability to… ehh…" She was at a lost when she can't seems to find the right description for his "talent". Dominic,standing beside her whispered "Wreck shits up!"

Since she's was flustered,she just acted on impulse as she repeated the same thing he just whispered in her ears "To Wreck shits up!" As some in the crowd laughed,some were confused at her statement, Louise just realize what she just said,she blushed with embarresment as Sentry just laughed his butt off in front of the crowd. Louise then pulled him close to her and said "After this,I'mma kill you…" which Sentry smiled "Fair enough Mistress!" before walk out in front of the two Golems in the battle ground and transform into Hulk in front of the whole royal musketeers and royals indivinduals.

Agnes then raised her hand and signaled "Begin!".

That's all Hulk waited for before he wasted to time before he roared loudly,that actually spooks most of the royalties,Hulk then charges toward the first Golem as it's about to land a straight punch in his face, Hulk roared before landing a rocket straight of his own right on the Golem's incoming fist, Hulk fist prove to be more powerful as it's shattered the Golem's fist upon impact. This caused lots of "ohhhh" and "ahhh" in the crowd.

Hulk then grabbed the Golem's head and repeatedly slam his forehead into it's forehead and smash it to pieces, the Golem is still active somehow, it attempt to swing the other fist at Hulk,which the gray giant quickly retort by grabbing it incoming fist,then Hulk spin it around by its arm much like a weight thrower atlthetic when hes about to throw the weight and threw the golem right into a wall and shattered it to pieces.

But while Hulk was busy with the first Golem,the second Golem managed to slam both of its fist right down on Hulk,seemingly crushed him under them. Louise covered her eyes at the sight,a part of her knew he'll be fine but another part of her actually hope that he's ok.

But to everyone except Louise amazement,Hulk began to lift the Golem gigantic,sturdy rocky fists up with both of his hands,Hulk then roared and use one of his fists and knock the Golem's fist away with a rocket uppercut. Quickly, Hulk then landed a spinning elbow at the Golem's face,sending it flying and crashing into a wall. The Golem didn't took much time to got back on it's feets, but unfortunately,it was greeted by Hulk's Spearhead attack as the grey giant launched himself head first into the golem's stomach,leaving a large dent as a result. The impact sent the golem back onto the wall,then quickly down to the ground on its face. The crowd started to clap and cheering for Hulk as he fights.

Hulk then ran toward the downed golem,he uses the golem's head as a stepping stone to jump up to the top of the wall and perform an elbow drop right on the rock creature. The impact sent out a shockwave of dust and tiny rock fragments from the destroyed golem.

As soon as Hulk got back to his feets,knowing he won, Hulk began to flex his muscles at the crowd as a sign of victory,Louise can't really blame him for doing so,he's still young just like her after all.

The crowd went wild at his performance, Henrietta stood up from her seat and clapped rapidly,Agnes slowly clapped as she silently orbserve Hulk's attitude,judging him maybe.

Hulk looked back at Louise,who was smiling and clapping at her own familiar, this is the first time Hulk saw Louise's smile that does not content sarcasm,nor any hidden anger, just pure happiness. Hulk just stared at her warm smile speechlessly for a couple of second before briefly smiled back at her before continuing his somewhat cocky muscles flexing.

Unknown to everyone, an unknow shadowy figure is watching the event from a safe distance without anyone noticing before the person jumped off into the horizon.

End of Chapter 3.

…


	4. The thief who whooped my butt

Chapter 4: The Thief who whoop my butt.

_**Later That Night, The Ball room…**_

After the successful event, everyone,the students,the teachers and the royalties were enjoy a grand ball, everyone all have their dance partner,some even dance with their familiars. While Louise on the other hand were standing next to a table and noming on some food since no one wants to dance with her. Which is already far too familiar and irritating for the young socerer,she all dressed and powdered up just to be a wall flower,while watching Sentry,who's walking over the buffets tables and chews on everything he see fits. Sentry's now wearing a formal suit,thanks to old Osmond who were generous to give his old attire to the young man as a gift.

Louise sighed as she saw Sentry struts back to her with food stuffed in his mouth and a couple of brownies looking cakes on his hands as he said while chewing "Herr Mustrris! Urt suld tray surm mof dese! Ther tass lark Durt an choco-lart!"

Louise twitches her eyebrowns a couple of times before she scowled "Would you PLEASE At least act appropriate in a royal event? You're emberrassing me!"

Sentry swallowed the food and playfully said "Fine!... Oh my enchanting mistress! I recommend you should taste these finely crafted….ehhhh… Brownies….thingy! They linger the smell of wet,gooey,worms filled soil from the ol' grand beautiful mother earth yet linger the light, soft taste of the good ol' diabetes-giver chocolat-eh! One bite is all I'm asking my mistress!" his joke took a giggle out of Henrietta as she approaches the two along with Agnes.

Louise once again flustered at her presence "Henrietta! I..I mean your highness! I mean Henrietta!" which Henrietta smiled warmly "That was quite an performance Louise!"

Louise scratches behind her head as she said "Thank you your highness!"

Henrietta knows its quite inconvenience for both of them to talk to each other casually in this ball room in front of everyone, so the princess whispered to Agnes "Could you excuse us both Agnes? I want to take a walk with miss Valliere!"

Worry about the princess's safety is her sworn duty but disobeying the princess is not one of her traits. So despite her displease, Agnes slightly bowed and said "Of course your highness!" and step back next to Sentry as the princess and her childhood friend depart to the Academy's garden. Sentry just look at the two and dash his eyes to Agnes for a second before saying "Dirt brownies?" and offer her a piece, which he got a cautious stare from the blonde.

_**The garden…**_

"You know! It sure is nice to be able to talk to someone without them always bow to me as if they're not worthy to speak to me!" Henrietta sighed as she walks along the small brick road along a long line of vines along with Louise.

Louise chuckled "And I wish my familiar would stop acting like a motten head and more like a real familiar!"

Henrietta tilted her head and said "I think he's quite funny!"

Louise drop her jaws and gasped "Please don't tell me you like him princess!"

Henrietta giggled and said "No~~~~ But I like his attitude thought! No one in the castle ever had a sense of humor…"

Louise then asked "How is… things in the castle?"

Henrietta sighed since she was hoping no one will ask her that,but since it's her best friend, the princess decided to answer "Things have simmered down… But I don't know for how long… I have to keep the peace between the factions within the kingdom the best I can,if they kept fighting each other for my father's throne… the citizens, my people! Will be the ones to suffer… And I can't have that… "

The pink haired socerer grab the princess's hand and grinned at her "I know you can do it, but for the mean time, relax will ya? We're at a ball here!"

Henrietta playfully hugged Louise and chuckled "You always know what to say Louise!"

Suddenly they heard a series of rumbling sounds,as if something big just landed nearby. Louise quickly draws her wand and said "What the heck was that?"

Henrietta look around a bit and said "It's coming from over there…near that old building!"

Louise Gasped "Aw crud! The school storage!"

Henrietta not wasting anytime as she ran ahead "C'mon! Let's check it out!"

Louise widened her eyes and ran after her childhood friend as she yelled "HEY! WAIT! It's not SAFE PRINCESS!"

_**Back at the ballroom…**_

Sentry was still chugging down the foods standing next to Agnes,who does not seems to be very comfortable standing next to a guy with such repulsive manner. They both saw a quite attractive woman with dark green pony-tailed hairstyle and a pair of glasses on, she was accompanying Old Osmond as they approaches Sentry, Osmond greeted Agnes then turns to Sentry as he smiled "Ah mister Sentry! I see that you're enjoying our fine culinary?"

Sentry swallowed another bite and grinned "Yerpp! These dirt brownies is off the friggin' hook!"

Osmond cheerfully chuckled as he said "Actually my students think that's the worse dish our chefs has ever cook! We have to took care of the leftovers every years since no one would want to eat them!"

Sentry take a look at his last piece of brownie on his hand and said "Well, If You give me a bottomless stomach with those magic of yours! You won't have to worry about leftovers anytime soon old timer!" which he successfully took another chuckle out of Osmond.

Osmond then said "Anyway! we have to inform you of something! Miss Longueville?"

The glasses women then steps forward,adjust her glasses and greeted Sentry "Hello mister Sentry! I'm Osmond's Secretary Longueville!"

Sentry then cut her off "That jerk-off shop owner sued me didn't he?"

Longueville giggled "Oh,no! We've have received a letter from the famous thief named Foquet, Fouquet the crumbling dirt!"

Sentry cut her off again as he laughed "Seriously missy! That's the best name a famous THIEF can come of with? The Crumbling dirt? What does he do? Throw dirt at our face and steal our shoes?"

Longueville continue "Actually Foquet is an Earth Mage,and that enable the thief to turns walls into dirt for means of infiltration, reports also say Fouquet always accompanies by earth Golems! The thief's targets is normally prized relics and treasures! Fouquet always leave a note behind after a heist! However this time around the thief sent a note inform of the newest heist Fouquet will be conducting…"

Sentry was slowly drinking a glass of punch as he said "Sooooo does this whole mumbo jumbo have anything to to with me?"

Osmond said "Fouquet's target this time is "The Armor Of Heaven"…an item that holds a lot of meaning to me,located within this school's storage!"

Sentry crossed his arms and smirk "Wow… way to cherish an item that you hold dear old timer… thrown it in an cold,dirty,wet,rat infesting,manure smelling storage… The name is kind of… cheesy if you ask me old timer!"

Osmond once again chuckled and said "Ah, I would say that storage is such a understatement! It's looks more like a little museum within our school if I do say so myself! Fouquet may not be targeting any students,but I fear what kind of horrible things the that person will do to the innocents with that godly weapon…"

Sentry sighed since he knew what Osmond is getting at "Could you at least let me take these things off? " which Agnes dashed her eyes at him and said "Wha?" as she witness the young man in front of her began taking off his outfit front of everyone except for the skin tight shorts he needed when he went Hulk, his action caused numerous sqeels from the students needless to say.

Osmond then said "I apologize for giving you this kind of task but, I am not as I was 30 years ago! And I… Did you hear that?" Osmond gasped as he heard some faint rumbling sound,so did Sentry and Agnes, both of them look at each others,then back to Osmond and said in unison "Let's go!"

As the three ran off to see what happen while Longueville stays to look after the students, Kirche was looking after them as she said "Now where are they going in such a rush?" Tabitha then spoke "cake?" then offer her a plate which Kirche,wo didn't even look at Tabitha as she replied "Nah… not even cake can make them running off that fast!I got some spying to do! Wanna tag along? It's boring to do it alone!",Kirche didn't wait for her best friend to respond, the redhead quickly grabbed the glasses girl's hand and ran off along with the two familiar.

_**In front of the School storage…**_

"This is a very very very very very very very BAD Idea your Highness!" Louise whispered as she and Henrietta silently tailing a large blue human-noid creature,strangely it was not a Golem, but more of a repliled-like bipedal giant with a body resembled of The Abomination and A-Bomb,but a bit shorter. It as punched throught the wall and has already in the storage, as the two orbserve closer, the creature had some sort of magical collar on it's neck,must be some sort of control device for whoever owns this creature.

Henrietta grabbed a nearby dusty old sword as the two try to move closer,seems like the creature was searching for something as it began going throught everything in the storage. Until it reached a large object covered by a very nice silk curtain. As the creature unveil the curtain, under it was a set of very futuristic looking full-body armor,silver colored, it's helmet was of a half dome shape,much like Juggernaut's helmet. The mask look just like Tony Stark classic armor, not to mention the Triangular Arc Reactor on the Armor's Chest piece, one it's back was a pair of tube shaped tank.

Both Louise and Henrietta was speechless as they gazed on the strange looking relic with Henrietta whispered "It's beautiful! It's nothing like any armor I've ever seen… but why do a monster like it would want to steal a set of armor?"

Louise took a deep breath as she said "I think the monster is stealing it for someone…But at this point,we can't let it just walk out of here with the school's property!"

Louise then look at Henrietta and said "You run back and tell Osmond and the others…and my familiar!I'll hold him off!" and with that she ran out in front of the monster and shouted "Hey Ugly! Can I help you with something?"

The creature turned around and look at Louise who is pointing her wand at it and roared, Louise quickly shouted a spell quick it turned into an explosion,knocking the monster back a couple of steps, it didn't do any real damages nonetheless.

Louise shouted another spell,which resulted in the same thing in hope she can keep the monster at bay. The explosion covered the room with smoke, as Louise was coughing, a sonicwave from the creature's thunderclap suddenly blew everything in its path away,the smoke,the items and Louise. She crashed agaisnt a wall and fell to the floor,as the pink-haired girl grunted from her sore back,her eyes widened as she saw Henrietta is still here,and she's standing in front of Louise with her sword readied and ready to protect her friend from the menacing creature.

Louise reached out to Henrietta as she shouted "NO HENRIETTA! RUN!"

Henrietta look back at Louise and said "I am not gonna abandon my People!" as she muster up her courage and charged at the monster. But just as she took a couple of steps forward, another large hole formed in the wall,by Hulk's punch with Agnes and Osmond with him,Agnes look at Hulk and said "You know,the door is large enough for all of us including you…and it's right next to..the hole you just made…" which caused Hulk to grunt "D'OH!".

Louise slowly got up as she said "What took you so long ye motten head?"

Agnes and Osmond quickly rushed to the princess's side,ready their weapon at the creature with Agnes said "We got things under control over here! Get to safety your highness!"

Henrietta still stood her ground as she said "No Agnes, I am not leaving you or anyone here in this room! Is that clear?" which no surprise if Agnes must once again unwillingly obey the princess and stood in front of her along with Osmond and Hulk as a shield.

The moment Hulk take a closer look at the armor,he couldn't believe his eyes, he gasped "That's… THAT'S a HULKBUSTER MKI!"

Everyone looked at Sentry in confusion,Louise finally got back to her feet as she scowled "What the heck are you blabbering about THIS TIME?"

The monster attempt to attack the group,only to be greeted by another explosion from an angry Louise that sent it tumbling down on a nearby stack of crates, Louise stared at the mosnert as she hissed "CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE TALKING HERE UGLY?"

Hulk was about to answer but were interuppted by Kirche and Tabitha who were confidently strut in after they witness most of the events, Louise grind her teeth as the red head as she said "Never know you into spying ya hussy!"

Kirche smirked "Well I ain't gonna let you and your familiar to hog all the glory that's for sure!" as she rubbed her fire salamander on it's head.

Osmond still cautiously pointed his wand at the seemingly unconcious monster as he look at Hulk "You were about to say something mister Sentry?"

Hulk then went over to the armor along with Louise,Henrietta and Kirche,while Agnes and Osmond slowly follows while keeping their eyes on the monster.

Hulk reverted back to Sentry as he stood in front of the Armor to inspect it,he saw the Stark Tech intial on the shoulder armor, Sentry then said "Stark Tech, what the heck is this baby doing here?"

Osmond then said "30 years ago… I was attacked by a dragon… I was overpowered.. and my demise was near… until a warrior wearing this indestructable armor flew down from heaven to save me, the dragon's fire couldn't even touch the surface of the armor and it gave the warrior incredible strenght… After he defeated the dragon, he left the armor to me, I helped him to find a small secluded cottage to live out the rest of is days… I decided to put the armor here,to thank him for saving me and protect it from falling into the wrong hands ever since… !"

Sentry knocked on the armor's surface a couple of times and cut Osmond off "Toucing.. However I'm Sorry to disappointed you old timer but THIS is from my world! Made by a man named Tony Stark,an filthy rich inventor as weapon to battle… things like that ugly face over there! He made a whole bunch of these Mark I armor for the military in my world… he's not very please about it thought.." this made Osmond and the others speechless.

Sentry then push a small button located on the side of the helm,suddenly the Arc Reactor started to glow and the armor began to open,it was the same height as Hulk but the inside seems to be a perfect fit for normal size humans. Kirche and Louise both went "Woahhh…"

Agnes then shouted "Guys! It's got back up!"

Not a moment wasted, the monster quickly grabbed a crate nearby and threw it right at Sentry,knocking him right out before he could transform,seems like it knew that Sentry was the biggest threat if he were to went Hulk.

This was not good, Osmond,Louise,Kirche and Tabitha's magic could only do so much damages to it skins, Agnes's sword is technically useless agaisnt its thick scaly skin. And nobody knows how to operate the armor.

Louise won't just stand there and look,she had to take a risk, so the pink-haired girl climbed into the armor, Kirche shouted at her "Are you Crazy? You don't know how to use it!"

Louise said "Well our best chance is unconcious over there, you got a better plan?" as the armor's system detected the pilor's presence and slowly closed. Louise was stunned by the strange glowing computer interface flying around in front of her eyes as the system HUD was starting up. She said "What the heck is all this?"

Then a very attractive female voice emmited from the armor's system made her jumped litteraly, leaving a dent on the ground as she landed.

Kirche's jaw nearly dropped as she saw what Louise just did inside the armor,the red head yelled "Hurry up in there Pinky!" as she and Osmond try their best to held the monster back with magic.

Meanwhile the voice in the system said

"_**System online **_

_**Chasis: Operational **_

_**System intergrity: 100%**_

_**Plating intergrity: 100%**_

_**Power level: 100% **_

_**Estimated time until depleted if use non-stop: 1 year."**_

Louise still having her jaw dropped as she asked "Are you inside the armor miss?"

The computer voice answered "_**Negative- Miss!" **_It calls out Louise's gender as a hologram of her body appeared on the interface,seems like the armor's has a system similar to JARVIS,being able to scan a pilot's anatomy to determine whether to adress them as mister or miss. It then continue "_**I am HELEN 2.0, Artificial intelligence supporter interface for the Stark Tech Hulkbuster Mark I Mass-Product Armor!I can give you any assisstant if you are new to this armor!"**_

Louise then try to lift her arms,to her surprise,it's just as easy as lifting her own arms, since the armor has clammed her arms in a special motion cature gloves connected to the systems interface so she can move the armor's finger due to the size difference between the pilot and the armor itself.

Louise then took a deep breath the murmured "Okk…. Remember what your motton head familiar always do! Just punch it out… How hard can it be?" Louise then look directly at the monster who had pinned Agnes and Henrietta to a wall, Osmond and Kirche were about to cast another spell until Louise yelled and charge forward "LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE YOU JACKASSSSS!" and point out both of her hands like she was about to shove it.

The next thing everyone knew were Louise,inside the armor has gave the monster a epic shove that sent it right throught the wall, created another hole as a result. Louise dropped her jaw in amazement as she jumped in excitement and laughed "How do You like Them metal apples?" Louise then look at the others and said "Stay back guys! Especially you your highness!"

The monster quickly got up and charged right at the armored Louise, acting on impulse, she crossed her arms in front of her face to block a monstrous straight coming from the blue creature's fist.

The impact sent her flying into a wall,Louise can only felt vibration,no pain or sore as she sighed in relief,the computer said "_**Plating Intergrity: 98.9%, System intergrity: 100%"**_

Louise rolled her eyes "Quite informative aren't you?"

The monster's charging at her with it fist readied for another straight, Louise squeeled as she hold out both of her palm facing the incoming creature. Suddenly HELEN 2.0 said "_**Repulsor beam engage!"**_

Then two bright blue beam of energy shoot out of the armor's palm,landed right onto the monster,knocking it backward and fell down on the floor.

Louise look back at her "palms" with smoke coming out from the glowing circular thing on the middle of each palm and said "Repulsor beam?"

HELEN then replied "_**Repulsor beam,a powerful concentrated energy blast that draws energy from the Stark Tech Reactor located on the armor's chest! A self-sustained energy source created by Tony Stark…"**_

Louise in the meantime was busy blocking the monster's attacks and throwing random punches back at it, she does have time to said "Okkkk… Too much confusing information miss Helen! Does this thing got any real weapon?" as she blocking and countering clumsily.

HELEN wasted no time answering : "_**I would suggest the Unibeam! Just spread you arms and steady your legs!"**_

Louise look at the monster as it just got back up from one of her slaps and do what HELEN said. Immidietaly a bright glow came from the chest core and discharged a huge energy beam that sent the monster flying to the other side of the garden. The blast made Louise fell down on her armored butt. The entire "audience" were still speechless at what's happening in front of their eyes.

Louise then said in excitement "Wow! I wish this thing was my familiar!" and look back at the monster, now with a burn wound on it chest but no sights of weakening, As it's roared at her, the monster suddenly stop and growled lightly as a shadowy figure just appears out from the night and landed on its shoulder, Louise pointed her "finger" at the hooded figure and shouted "Show yourself!"

Osmond said "Fouquet! We've been expecting you!"

Kirche look at Osmond with confusion "You know this prick?"

Not waiting to gave the group an answer, the figure and the monster quickly disappeared into the horizon with the creature leaped out of reach.

Louise then slammed her "fist" down on the ground in frustration "Dammit he escaped!"

Osmond then said "The important thing here is all of you are un-harm! We'll deal with Fouquet another day!" as he picks up Sentry who were still unconcious,when the crate hit him, it broke his ribs and left arm, unfortunately he has to be in Hulk form to be able to heal from these wounds quickly, so there is no other ways but treat his wounds like normal human would. Osmond said "He broke a couple of ribs and his left arm! With the school's avaliable medicines, he should be fine in no time!"

Louise,who still in the armor gave a sigh of relief to hear her familiar was gonna be ok. Agnes then said "He'll be back…!"

Osmond nodded "That is to be expected! We need to raise the security from now on until Fouquet is finally behind bars!" Henrietta said "I will lend you the castle musketeer for this cause!" which Agnes silently acknowledge.

Kirche crossed her arms and smirked as she slowly walks toward the unconcious Sentry and smirked "I'll volunteer to nurse him…back to health~~~! Headmaster Osmond!", Kirche then smirked at an irritated Louise who was staring at her behidn the helmet.

Since Osmond don't know her true scheme,he seems pleased with the red head "Splendid! You all can visit him in the infirmary during breaks! I will inform the guards and the other teachers… You all should rest, especially you your highness! your safety is our top priority!especially after this dangerous ordeal!"

Henrietta nodded as she yawned "Thank you for your concern headmaster Osmond! But it was a rather exciting turns of event in my opinion!"

The princess then look at Louise and grinned "That armor suits you miss Valliere!" which made her giggled and blushes from the compliment until she suddenly stop and said "Wait a min…How do you take this thing off?"

…

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Zero, you are not

Chapter 5: Zero, you are not.

_**Tristain, The infirmary…**_

"Look as much as I hate to say "Thank you!" for the fact that you really decided to nurse my Familiar but… What the friggity frog Is with that Icky outfit anyway?" Louise frowned as she staring at Kirche who was wearing a typical erotic nurse outfit and is smirking at the pink-haired girl.

Kirche plays with the empty glass on the nightstand next to Sentry's bed and said "Said the girl with the giant metallic-magical Armor in her room!", as for Sentry, the guy was still out-cold,despite all that he still managed to snore obnoxiously like he often does.

Louise huffed "Hey It's Osmond's idea! He said I should keep it,seems like "It has chosen ME!~~" he said… First I have to share my room with my motton head Familiar and Now I have to make room for a talking Armor!"

Kirche smiled as she reply "Correction! You have to share your room with MY future Boyfriend, Zero!"

Louise huffed again "As IF!"

Kirche's grin began to expand,nearly reach both of her temples as she cooed "Jea…"

Louise pulls out her wand,point it at the busty redhead and scowled "IF YOU DARE OPEN YOUR LIPS AND SAY THAT WORD! IMMA LEAP ACROSS THIS ROOM,PIN YOU ON THE FLOOR AND SHOVE THIS WAND UP YOUR BUBBLY BUTT!... I need to protect my property that's all!"

Kirche just awkwardly stared at Louise,steams can be seen clearly coming out of her ears. The redhead then said "By the way, Did Osmond find out where's that rotten thief ran off to yet?"

Louise sat down on one of the beds and sighed "Nah! But I wish it would take a while! I have too much excitement for one week thank you very much!"

Just then,Sentry began to come around,after being out cold for two days. His arms and ribs were completely healed thanks to the medicine that the school had to offers, he looks around to get his bearing, and the moment he saw Kirche in the nurse outfit on one side of the bed,and Louise,who was staring at him with a slightly glad expression, Sentry rubbed his eyes and said "Please~~~ Tell me you kick that sucker back to Uglytropolis… "

Louise scratches her head and said "Well,no we didn't, he got away… Osmond let me keep that weird talking armor thought!"

Kirche then lean over right next to his face and smirked "And now for your… Temperature~~~!"

Sentry slowly sat up and said "With that outfit you're wearing, I can tell ye my temperature ain't nowhere below 30 degree celcius dolly!"

Louise crossed her arms and huffed "You two done flirting?"

…

_**A while later…**_

"How do feel?" Louise asked Sentry as the two were strolling about on the school's courtyard, she just finish her class so she got the rest of the day for herself,and mostly to put up with her wisecrack familiar.

Sentry blankly replied "Try getting knocked the crap out by a wooden crate and you'll know how I feel! I can tell ye it's mostly embaressment… and some prickly,splinter-ish feeling just linger on ye skin!"

Louise giggled as she said "By the way, who was that Helen woman inside the arnor anyway?"

Sentry laughed out loud and said "You mean HELEN with the captital letters? She's a Artificial Intelligence designed by Tony Stark, the only helpful,informational and cute woman I ever lays eyes on…and she ain't even real!"

Louise were lost at the "Artificial Intelligence" part,she look at Sentry and asked "Artificial Intelligence?"

Sentry knew this will comes eventually,and since he's not very good at explaining thing the way people can understand,now he had to explain it to a person from a world where techologies was considerred to be myths and "bible material", nonetheless he tried his best to explain, but what comes out of his mouth were "Ok! It's like having…an adopted kid… you…erhhhh….. Yo… errrrrrrr…. Look all you needed to know is that she is a woman with a very sexy voice that lives in a armor and will give you any infos you need,as long as it's within her… "knowledge range" OK?"

Louise tilted her head "Does your.. Technologies and Science have anything to do with her?"

Sentry nodded "Yeppp!"

Louise replied "Good,that's all I needed to know… Your world is too much for me!"

Sentry chuckled at her comment,until he saw something at the end of the vineyard, he then grab Louise and pulls her behind a collumn. A second later, both poke their head out with Louise scowled "You better have some good explaination for this!"

Sentry then point his finger right at Guiche,who is flirting with another young naïve girl like he always do, Louise puffed and said "Oh that's just Guiche doing his thing like he always does… picking up girls…"

Sentry smirked "What, He's starting a whorehouse?"

Louise spatted back "No! He's just like to flirt around with girls… I felt kinda sorry Montmorency… She love him so much…"

Sentry widened his eyes "Wait… By any mess up chance that this… Montmorency chick is… blonde?"

Louise reply "Yes!"

Sentry continue "Twirling hairstyle?"

Louise nodded her head.

Sentry then continue "She's like a female version of that momma's boy? Arrogance, doesn't like you and thinks I'm a Caveman?"

Louise frowned "You met her didn't you?"

Sentry nodded "Yup… andddddd….. She just walk by us…"

Sentry said as he and Louise saw Montmorency just stroll past them,surrounding her was a burning aura that thick with the smell of jealousy, the two can actually hear her teeth grinding against each other in high definition sound.

Louise grinned as she cooed "Oooooo~~~ My best part of the day… seeing Montmorency beat the crap outta his peverted butt!"

Sentry said "This happens a lot?"

Louise nodded her head, which the young man replied "I guess this place ain't so bad after all!"

Sentry then look at his mistress and said as Montmorency can be seen in the background beating the puberty out of Guiche "By the way…where's the Hulkbuster?"

…

_**Later, in Louise's room…**_

"Wow… The old timer actually let you keep it in your room?" Sentry asked as he looking at the Hulkbuster standing in the corner of the room next to the bookshelf. Upon seeing the two entered the room, HELEN spoke "Good afternoon miss Louise, and mister Dominic!"

Louise smiled "Thank you miss Helen!... Why can't you be more like her?" as she dash her eyes at Sentry with a sarcastic expression.

Sentry blankly answer "You mean I have to be a woman?"

Louise pouted "NO! I was just joking…geez… Anyway, when you were outcold for the last 2 days, I and Helen had talk to each other a lot!She even show me all those weird "Ho-lo-grams" as she called it about what your world looks like!"

Sentry smirked as he walk toward Louise "Oh yeah? What did she shown you?",the pink haired girl took a couple of steps back as she answered "A lot! Your world are full of bizzare things…those weird metal carriage that can move without horses… Your world's commoners uses strange looking firearms that can fire repeatedly… a giant floating fortress and these people called SHIELD…"

Sentry cuts her off " It stands for **Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, **and they Own that "floating fortress"… what do you … think of them?"

Louise shrugged "They seems similar to the Royal Musketeers but they…actually protect the commoners and nobles in your world alike… They seems like good and honorable people…"

Sentry chuckled as he said "Good people? Yes, they are! … But about honesty, they really need to work on that part…"

Louise tilted her head "How come?"

Sentry sat down on the floor next to the newly fixed window and reply "We are constantly threatens by terrorists… bad men if you're not familiar with the term terrorist… As their power and resources increases,so does the danger the citizens will be facing everytime they strike… Thus, SHIELD needs to find new and more efficient means of defense methods,weapons,soldiers… even spying on every single citizens to make sure that when one plotted to do something that will bring pain and suffering to the citizen of my country will be brought to justice before he/she can even bring that plot into motion… The people were displease with this methods of course,I mean…who would wants to have sex when there're a whole bunch of people listen closely to YOU yelling " OHHHH I'M COMMINGGGG!"? It's a thankless job really… Most of the personnel knew that… whether they doing a good job protecting the people or not,they will still be hated by the general public…"

Louise was captivated by his telling, she sat on the bed directly in front of him as she said "How did you know so much about them?"

Sentry blankly look at Louise and answered "because I worked for them…"

Louise felt a strange sensation run down her spine,it's not fear,it's a strange excitement that she couldn't explain. Louise then asked "What do you… do exactly?"

Sentry smiled "Oh I'm a eh… Research assisstant… It's something like that dollface four eyes Longueville do actually…"

Louise giggled "Must be pretty boring right?"

Sentry chuckled "For the most part, Yea! But the payment is pretty banging!"

Louise sighed and said "Anyway What abo…"

She was cut off as Osmond quietly entered the room along with Longueville, the old wizard smiled "I hope I didn't interupted anything?"

Louise quickly straighten herself,stood up and said "N…No sir! What is it?"

Then she saw Kirche and Tabitha along with their familiars enters as well which irritated Louise the moment she saw the busty redhead.

Osmond then said "There's had been a report that Fouquet had been spotted near a old cottage in the forrest not far from the school! Normally I would ask the royal Musketeers to track him down but… There has been rumors about the princess spreads by the people who isn't pleased with her sitting on the King's Throne…Rumors that she had set up the foiled robbery by hiring Fouquet… If words got out of this school's wall! I fear the worst for the young lady's reputation!"

Louise gritted her teeth,clenched her hands and growled "How can They do such disgusting act? She tried her best to keep the peace and her citizens safe! But all those fat… FUCKS ever know is the Throne and MONEY!"

Sentry was impress,he had never heard anyone here said the word "Fuck" before since he arrived, he leaned next to her and asked "Where did you hear that word?"

Louise blankly replied "You talk in your sleep… something about "YOU GOD DAMN FUCKS! LEAVE TACO BELL OUT OF THIS!"… and some other random stuffs.."

She then look back at Osmond and Kirche who were looking at her with a awkward expression and said "Anyway! What were you saying?"

Osmond then cleared his throat and said "Of course I do not believe those rumors! But I can't sent the Royal Musketeers away, the others will noticed… So,regretfully, I must once again ask for your help miss Valliere! Miss Kirche and Tabitha has volunteered to join you two on this secret mission… She and Tabitha were eavesdropping on Longueville and me while we were discussing the matter and when we find them hiding behind the curtains of my office… You know what happened…"

Kirche smirked "I told you Pinky! I ain't gonna let you steal my spotlight! Plus me and my future boyfriend could use some…times together~~!" as she winked at Sentry who was picking some booger out of his ear. The redhead's statement made Louise nearly broke wand as her eyes were burning red.

Longueville sudddenly raised her hand and said "I will accompany them sir! I'm a bit of a earth element socerer myself, I might be able to fight agaisnt Fouquet!"

Osmond,quite displeased with her request,yet surprised as well,this is a new side of Longueville that he never knew about. Osmond nodded and said "Then it is settled! I wish you all good luck..."

As the group left Louise's room, Osmond whispered to himself "May Brimih have mercy on my soul for sending my students into danger…"

_**Quite a while later,somewhere in the forrest,en-route to Fouquet's supposely hideout…**_

Louise were walking next to Hulk inside the Hulkbuster along with Kirche,Tabitha,their familars and Longueville. As the team reached an old,small cottage, Hulk whistled and said "Man,it looks more like a pig stein than a house… Not to mention it even smells like a pig stein…Yughhhh…"

Longueville said "I'll go look around, Fouquet probably hiding somewhere… He's not as stupid as to just sat in that dump and wait for us…" and with that,she tread carefully ahead.

As Louise look inside the house, HELEN scanned the place and said : "_**No lifeform detected…"**_

Louise rolled her eyes "Well duh! Even an idiot can tell that…"

HELEN then continue: "_**Judging by the dust and cobwebs, this place is unhabitted for quite sometimes!" **_

This made Louise nervous,was the information fake? Nonetheless, since they're here, Hulk said "I think we need to split up… But be careful, This whole thing smells like an Ambush…"

Kirche quickly grab Hulk's arm and purred "I'll go with him~~~!" which Hulk rolled his eyes in return as the two cautiously walk into the surrounding forrest. Tabitha decided to go alone with her blue dragon familiar,Sylphid, leaving Louise inside the Hulkbuster in front of the House. Tabitha stopped in her path,turn back and wave at Louise as a gesture that say "Do you want to go with me?"

Understanding the quiet four eyes girl, Louise smiled from inside the armor "Nah! I'll stay here!"

…

_**A Couple of Minutes later…**_

As Louise was strolling around the front of the old cottage, HELEN suddenly said "_**Movement detected and closing… Judging by the weight and the sound, I don't think it's mister Sentry,or the others!"**_

Louise gulped before she gave out a long sigh "Lemme guess… It's…"

Suddenly, the very same creature from the night of the robbery landed right in front of Louise, and it obviously wants to squat her good for the burn wound on it's chest. The others still split up,she is all alone.

The creature roared lightly as it slowly circling around her, Louise asked HELEN "Any advice this time Helen?"

A series of the creature's scanned images swoosh up on her HUD and some numbers mumbo jumbo surrounding it,HELEN then said "_**According to the last encounter, The target possess immense power, however it is quite slow- That being said,more information is needed for complete analyzation, My current adivce is: Try to block and attack when you can!"**_

Louise rolled her eyes "That might be more useful for that motten head familiar of mine than for me miss…"

The young sorcerer took a deep breath, this is the moment she've been waiting for, a chance to prove to the other that she is not a useless human being, and that she is not a Zero. Louise then ready her "fist" as the creature decided it's time to bring it and charged at her while letting out a earth shattering roar.

From afar,Hulk,Kirche,Tabitha and their familiar quickly turns their head and said in unison "The cottage…"

Louise had just blocked a triple jab from the monster and countered with a series of left and right hook of her own, she actually felt quite confident and surprises that she is actually fighting off a dangerous monster,all by herself.

The blue monster grabbed her thigh and lifted her up,but remembering how useful the repulsor beam was, Louise quickly hold her palm out right at the monster's face and fire the beam, the hit got it staggered and let go of her,by throwing her into a row of trees, as Louise crashed throught the row, Louise said "Wow… this hunk of magic metal can really took some serious beating!"

As Louise got back up,whats in front of her eyes were the monster charging right at her with it elbow pointed right forward. Louise hold out both her arms and blocked it, the power of the ram attack did pushed her back a couple of meters. Louise then backhand it away from her then shot a couple more repulsor beam at it, the shots and beating did wear it out a bit but still nowhere near hurting it severly. The monster then cracked it neck and start to do something. The next noticible thing is that it's neck started to let out a strange blue glow, as if the monster is about to spit out something nasty.

HELEN said "_**If we try to avoid, there is a risky chance we might play right into it's attack method, Thought not reccomened, my advice would be brace yourself and try to block the attack! I'll deal with the info!"**_

Louise rolled her eyes "What scares me is that I actually worry that you might say that!" and crossed her "Arms" to block and hope for the best.

The creature suddenly open it mouth widely and discharged a Lightnight ray right at the Hulkbuster-clad Louise, the shock sent a reasonable pain on Louise body inside the armor. HELEN's system seems to suffer the most, Louise can't move,the HUD is still active but the screen shown that the armor's four limbs is pratically disabled. Louise quickly panicked as she try as hard as she can to lift the arms but to no avail.

HELEN said "_**System malfuntion! Rebooting in 2 minutes! Sit tight,relax…and pray for the best!"**_

Louise is really losing her confident now,she never saw that attack coming,but now it's too late, the monster is approaching,and once it tear throught the armor,she's done for. Louise just look at the monster with her heart beat like a machine gun and start to brace herself for the worst.

Just then a loud scream coming from the forrest "MISTRESSS! I'M HOMEEE!", Just as Louise look up, she saw Hulk,with Kirche on his shoulder and her Salamander on his other shoulder charged forward and gave the monster a dashing straight, sending it crashed right through a long row of trees. Tabitha also have Sylphid attack the monster by flying upward in the sky,then the blue dragon dive down and drill the monster into a shallow crater in the ground from the impact. It started to do some real damages to the monster as it growled in pain and seemingly unconcious.

Kirche and her flame salamander jumped down on Hulk shoulder and readied for anything if the monster got back up along side her best friend Tabitha.

Hulk wasted no time running toward Louise, he picked the Hulkbuster with her in it up and asked "What happen? Are you ok?"

HELEN answered "_**The creature uses a lightning based attack,temporary disable my system! 1 mintues and 50 seconds until fully reboot!"**_

As HELEN finish her answer, Hulk can hear loud sobbing inside of the armor,he quickly asked "Misstress Are you…crying? Like… For real?"

Louise cried back as tears streamed down her cheeks "WHY NOT? I've tried so hard… I tried… All I ever wanted was for the others to stop making fun of me!... I don't want them to call me a Zero… I tried my best everyday! Hoping that I can actually do something right BY MYSELF! But Look at me now… I've failed… I'm really is a Zero!" and with that she just cry louder,she is finally at her limit,she couldn't take it anymore,she brokedown right in front of her familiar.

Hulk then hugged the armor,with her in it and said "Listen Mistress! In my world, there was a great and wise man who taught me a lot of things about life in general… And I want to tell you what I learned from his wisdom… You see when I was about 16,way before SHIELD hired me, I worked as a waiter for a small… dirty,stinking,cockroach infested restaurant, I hated that job so fucking much, then my dad left me and my Mom when I was 17… So now I have to work until the damn place closed to get enough money for me and my ma'… from that time one, everyday,when I woke up in the morning, I know everything is not gonna get any better until I go back to sleep again… I woke up early in the morning, had my breakfast, go to work where the fat ass owner keep shoving his problems up my ass… and deal with a bunch of jerks whom the owner called "customers"… I never got to buy my ma' a big house like I thought I could… I never know what it's like being loved by a girl… But despite all that… Me and every other guys who are still out there,doing what we hated dearly and be what we don't ever wanted to be… more than 50 hours a week for life…or at least until some less crappy job came up… And the fact that I haven't hang myself yet… That's the best achievement a guy like me could ever done…"

Louise sniffed as she said from inside the armor "And what's that got to do with me?"

Hulk answered "Think about it… Everyday, you woke up,more or less you know it's not gonna get better until you go back to sleep… You had your breakfast,go to class where the punk-ass snobby kids threws all kinds of insults at you until you're out of their sight… You never done any spells right since the day you entered the school from what I see… You never know what It's like to succesfully casted a spell without blowing something…or someone up… But despite all that, You'll still trying… And guess what! You haven't hang yourself yet… In my book, YOU ARE NOT A ZERO! You're a strong…hot headed… mostly angry young girl…with pink hair,kind of paranoid and ehh… overreacting at some points… But most of all, You're my Mistress!"

HELEN suddenly say : "_**Rebooting completed!All system online! I was waiting for your motivational speech to finish to inform miss Louise properly!"**_

Louise don't care about all that, she suddenly hugged Hulk back with her "arms" and quietly sobbing "… Yo…You really think so?"

Hulk patted her armored back a couple of time and smiled "Uhh Yea! Why else would I give you that long ass speech?"

Louise smiled between her sniffs "Thank you…"

Hulk then awkard said as he felt kind of weird hugging a Hulkbuster "You know…If you hug me any longer… I might as well call this thing the Hulkhugger…"

Kirche and Tabitha look back at the two,with Kirche saying "You two done with your little Chat? It's getting back up!"

True to what the busty redhead said, the monster regain conciousness and waste no time getting back up. But it's not showing any sight of attacking. This reminds Kirche,she said "Hey! Does anyone saw miss Longueville?"

Suddenly a voice came up "I Prefer to use my casual name… Fouquet! Thank you very much!" before Longueville,to everyone except for Tabitha who still seems quite "blank" jumped onto the creature's shoulder and smirked "I'm impress… being able to wound my sweet little pet like that! I guess you're not such a Zero afterall miss Valliere…"

Kirche scowled "Osmond trusted you- You traitorous wench!"

Hulk grunted "Dammit! Why is every chick I lay eyes on turns out to be a freaking bad guy?"

Louise hissed at him "What?"

Hulk replied "Nothing…"

Fouquet then continue "Since you're all here… I guess I can spare some playtime… my little pets need to stretches their limbs sooo bad~~~!"

And with that,she conjured her earth spells and call forth about 12 rock Golems from under the ground.

Hulk helped Louise up,crack is knuckles and neck as he said "You ready mistress?"

Louise pointed out one of her palm and ready her repulsor beam then said "I hate it when people asked me that!"

Hulk then look at Kirche and Tabitha,then at Fouquet and said in a deep voice "Let's rock!"

…

End of chapter 5.

_**Sorry for the lateness, I have a job at a newspaper website so I haven't got much time typing what I want, I spent most of my days typing what the employers wants me to type so… I rarely have time for myself lately… I'll try my best to keep the speed up…**_


	6. My mistress the barmaid

Chapter 6: My Mistress the barmaid.

_**The woods…**_

"Well, My pet needed a rest after playing with you meddling brats… So, You'll have to play with my… Golems instead! Have fun~~~! Once this is over, That Armor is as good as mine! " And with that, Fouquet just sit back on her pet's shoulder and watch the battle from a safe distance,but not before she remove her green wig,revealed a long,beautiful blonde hair and said "Whew! I hate wigs…".

Kirche have just dodged a hammer fist from one of the 12 Golems as she ordered the fire salamander to attack,the fire attack didn't do much damaged since rocks is inflamble,which prove to be quite a problem. Tabitha is holding up quite good since water element spells are strong enough to keep the Golems at bay and managed to do some considerable damages to their body.

Hulk and Louise,obviously done more than well, Hulk quickly dispacth the first Golem by launching himself right at it and rammed head-first on it's body, The Golem fell down on the ground and shattered. Louise just punching and blasting her Repuplsor beam at mutiple charging Golems closing up on her. Hulk quickly score another kill by leap upward into the air,clam his fist together and slam it down on a Golem's head, shatter it on impact.

One Golem managed to pin Louise on the ground, but she franticly point her "palm" at it's face and rapidly shot the creature to pieces with the repulsor. HELEN orbserving the situation as she said "_**The repulsor technology can also use to levitate and fly with incredible speed, In this scenario, being airborne would be a great advantage!"**_

Louise kicked another Golem down on the ground,then shot it to pieces with both her "Palms" repulsor beam and said "Wait… Did you say this thing can fly?"

HELEN said: "_**Just point your palm downward facing the ground, Once we're airborned, I'll instruct further!"**_

Louise yelped "EeeK!" As she decimated another Golem with the Unibeam then attempt to do what HELEN told. As both her palms face the ground, without a word of warning, The Hulkbuster swoosh up in the air thanks to the Repulsor Jets system. Louise panickingly swing her arms in various directions, but since HELEN's system aware of this,it automatically adjust each jet outlets power so that Louise'll stabilize in the air even when she's constantly swinging her arms and foots around.

Hulk look up as he was finishing off another Golem and said "Took her long enough…"

Tabitha and Kirche's flawless teamwork has landed them 2 kills while Louise was busy with her own fights.

Finally Louise gained some decent bearing of being airborne,out of nowhere,the pink haired girl,mostly overcomed by excitement of being up in the air,inside of an talking armor,she just flew around and exclaimed "WOOOOO!" in joy.

Kirche puffed "Show off…" As she look up.

The confident smirk has began to fade on Fouquet's face, she did not expected the gang to took out this much Golems.

Louise then heard HELEN said : "_**This Model of the Hulkbuster possess a Solar Energy charger,use for recharge the armor's power, you can also direct the sun's energy into the Unibeam instead of using the Arc Reactor to save energy! My system indicated that the Solar Engergy collected since today starts is sufficent to discharge a High-power Unibeam!"**_

Louise then spread her arms and point her "chest" down on the Golems below as she said "Okkkk… I have no idea what you're a saying, but it sounds like a good thing… FIRE AWAY!"

Hulk quickly noticed the glow from the Arc Reactor in Louise's armor, he quickly push a Golem away and quickly grab Tabitha,Kirche and their familiars then ran out of the blast zone. To Fouquet's surprise, Louise discharged a large Unibeam down at the remaining Golems and sweep the beam along the ground to take out every last one of them.

Fouquet hid behind her pet as she grunted "Dammit!" while covering her eyes from the intense light.

The blast can actually be seen from Osmond's office, the old wizard stroke his long white beard and said "This young man's world is truly a fearsome realm… to be able to mass-produce such godly weapons…"

After the beam died down, Louise clumsily landed on the ground butt-first, HELEN said "_**Power level: 78%,still up and charging!"**_

Louise stood up and point her "finger" at the angry Fouquet "Your turn… Bitch!"

Hulk awkwardly said "How many curse word did I spew out while I'm asleep did you hear anyway?" as he put down Kirche and Tabitha.

Fouquet gritted her teeth as she shouted "DESTROY THEM!"

Her pet quickly oblige as it roared and dischare the same lightning beam from before right at Hulk, but he kriss krossed his arms and block it as he charged forward and punch the creature right in it's throat.

The impact knock Fouquet off it's shoulder, severly damaged whatever in its throat that allows it to shoot lightning. The creature coughed and grow in pain, Kirche and Tabitha quickly rush forward and use their spells to restrain Fouquet before she could get back up,with Kirche cooed "Ooooo You're gonna have one hell of a chat with Osmond when we get back… miss four-eyes! Oh by the way! You look better with that wig on… " and knock Fouquet out with a bitch slap. Hulk,in the meantime was pummeling Fouquet's pet by dodging it's clumsy punches and return with his jabs and backhands.

As the creaure weakening and on the verge of defeat, Hulk then executed a gut buster punch, by using all of his strenght and rammed his fist into the creature's stomach. The impact was so devastating, a couple of bone cracking sounds can be clearly heard and some strange gooey blue liquid flows out of it's mouth,presumely blood. The blue monster were sent flying deep into the woods,from the damages it substained, even in the case that it still alive after all that,it won't be much of a problem since Hulk just crushed most of it's intestine and possibly lungs, if it had a pair.

Hulk gave his fist a smooch and said "You know! This is wayyy too easy and dull for a boss fight!"

Louise look at him inside her armor and said "What the heck are yo…"

Hulk knows what she's going to say so he cuts her off with his usual answer to her usual question "Nothing…"

…

_**Later, In the evening…**_

Everyone is running around preparing for yet another ball to celebrate the gang's capture of the infamous Fouquet, with Princess Henrietta's name cleared, Fouquet behind bars and waiting to be in court, Osmond couldn't be more pleased. He still quite surprise from the fact that Fouquet were standing next to him the whole time, but that still doesn't stop the old wizard from setting up a celebrating party.

Henrietta were standing in front of Sentry, once again in Osmond's suit, Louise,in a ball gown,Kirche and Tabitha in theirs, The princess were trying from repress her emotion since she was worried to death when she heard that Louise had gone to track down and capture Fouquet. She nearly let her emotions flown out the moment she saw the gang walks throught the school's front gate with Fouquet,still unconcious were being carried on Hulk's arm,while Louise is showing off the Hulkbuster's Repulsor jet by doing a couple of laps around the school yard in front of the whole students body.

The princess said with a bright smile "On behalf of the Kingdom, I wanted to thank you, Miss Valliere for your valor and for capturing Fouquet!"

Louise was flusttered with joy as she scratches behind her head and smiled "OH! It was no problem your highness!"

Henrietta then smiled at Sentry and said "I also wanted to thank you too,mister Hulk!" and held out her hand.

Sentry awkwardly look at the princess's gesture and dash his eyes at Louise,who frowned at him and whispered "Kiss her!" by which she meant on the hand.

Sentry however didn't take it that way, she awkwardly look back at the princess and said "Okkkk? You people sure have strange ways of thanking others Imma tell you that!" he then took Henrietta's hand,then give her a peck on her lips. The princess's went from pale to passed out from the kiss. Louise then slam her fist on his head and shouted "I SAID ON THE HAND YOU MOTTEN HEAD!" she then smiled awkwardly at the princess and said 'I am terribly sorry your highness! I haven't train this motten head properly!"

Henrietta awkardly smiled back and said "It's ok miss Valliere! Anyway! I have a secret mission for you two! I know it's not fair to do this to you when you just got back from a exausting quest but.."

Louise suddenly looks more lively than ever as she clenched her fist and said "Don't worry your highness! I'm honored to partake in any missions for you!"

Sentry still got his head clamed down by Louise's other hand,he raised his hand and said "I don't!"

Louise clenched her fist tigher, Sentry yelped in a girly manner as he wimpered "I don't…Object!"

The princess then pulls out a sheet of paper with a royal seal on it and said "This is a royal permit… There have been report of corrupt Nobles officials has been abusing their powers to harrass and took advantage of the commoners,even robs from them! As a ruler of the kingdom, I won't allow such disgraceful acts going around! I want you two to investigate and brings whoever've been doing this to justice so that they won't be bullying my citizens any longer! We have prepared some funds for you to purchase some… more common clothing,blend in, talk to the citizens and see what you can find out! Of course I too will accompany yo…"

Louise cuts her off "Please your highness! You don't have to trouble yourself! Me and my familiar will look into this immidietaly!"

Sentry raised his hand with his head still in Louise's grip "Can I at least have some Dirt brownie?"

Louise gritted her teeth and tighten her grip once more, this time Sentry yelped "AAGHH! My LEFT HEMISPHERE!"

…

_**Later on... Outside of a clothing store.**_

"I feel ridiculous! Why am I have to wear this ugly rag?" Louise scowled as she look at her current outfit, a rather nice elegant knee-long onyx dress and a pair of white high heels.

Sentry walks out after her wearing a newsboy cap,a raw leather jacket,a white shirt and a pair of black pants with suspenders, accompanied by a pair of worn out shoes from Osmond's wardrobe. The young man look at her for a bit and said "I think you look good in it mistress! You know how many women in my world went batshit crazy over this type of outfit?"

Louise slightly blushed from his compliment,but she quickly shrug it off and pouted "Nonetheless, It still looks like a ugly rag!"

Sentry smiled "Whatever mistress! So.. What's the plan?"

Louise walks among the pavement with Sentry as she said "We're gonna need some more money! I don't want to sleep in a smelly old commoners hotel I have you know!"

Sentry cooed "Rightttt~~~! And how are we suppose to get more money?"

…

_**1 Hour later…**_

"I can't believe we lost all of our money… in a casino… in JUST 1 HOUR! Great plan mistress! Guess we're sleeping under the stars tonight! Or possibly with the rats in the alleys if you prefer some more secluded spots!" Sentry was sitting next to Louise on a fountain after they lost all the royal fund in a game of blackjack.

Louise grunted "Oh Shut up! I thought I could… Nevermind…"

Just before Sentry can say anything, a very strange,unique and quite girly voice came up "Ohhhh~~~! I'm sorry to interrupt but I overheard that you two seems to be in a jam and low on money,correct?"

Both Louise and Sentry dash their eyes at the source of the voice, it was a man, a very very very unique man,with a quwerky hairstyle,a skin tight crop top,a skin tight shorts shorts,hairy body, muscular,hairy body to be precise, and to top it off he got quite a mustache accompanied by his feminine behaviours.

A high picthed-girly scream emmited from the two, but it wasn't Louise. Sentry was screaming his lungs off from the man's appearance. Louise just took a couple of steps back and said "Uh yes! We eh, we really need some money! But we don't know where to look for work mister…?"

The man flexes his muscles in a very flamboyant way as he answered "You can call me Scarron sweetie!" The man then quickly dash closer to Louise and Sentry,who was still quite confused and traumatize at Scarron's unique appearance and said "My my! You are sooo cute! Both of ya! I run a small local inn named "Charming Fairies" and we are shorts on employees! How would you to like to give me a hand? I'll arrange a room for you two to sleep in! What do you say?"

Louise don't seems to have any other choices,she needed some money and she don't want to sleep in the alleys,so the pink haired girl quickly answered "Ye…Yes! Thank you mister… Scarron!"

The man quickly said "O no no no no no noooo~~~! From now on you must call me mi mademoiselle! Ok sweetie?"

Louise awkwardly answered "Ye..Yes Sure mi mademoiselle!" she then turns to Sentry who were poking his head inside of a trashcan and said "C'mon!We got a job!"

Sentry raised his finger with his head still inside the trashcan and said "Okkk… Blurghhhh… Justt.. Blurggghhh… ptooey… Gimme a sec…. Blargggerrhhh…. heyyyyy… I don't remember eating THAT for breakfast!"

…

_**Later that night, at the Charming Fairies…**_

Scarron has calls all the girls working in his inn to adress them of the newcomers, he said "Girls! Today we have two new members!Miss Louise!" As he said Louise awkwardly walks out in a white french maid uniform which rather stimulating.

The girls,were wearing the same type of outfit but with various colors silently commented, like "She's kinda…flat!" and "Awww shes soo cute!"

Scarron then said "And her brother! Dominic!" he points at Sentry,who was wearing the same outfit he've been wearing the whole time,with the exception of an apron on instead of a leather jacket. He also took off his cap,showing his short mohawk to everyone. His appearance made a couple of girls gawking at him instensly, and it caught a certain girl in the inn,she doesn't wear a french maid outfit, but a standard barmaid oufit with a green top,a nice looking pendants,a long dress with an apron tied on,not to mention she seems to have the biggest pair of TaTas in the entire inn.

Scarron continue "I want you girls to help them out ok?"

The girls brightly grinned and answered "Yes! Master Scarron!"

Scarron once again wiggle his butt and closed his hairy legs and he squeeled "Ohh no no no no no no no~~~~! What did I told you girls? Call me mi Mademoiselle ok?"

The girls quickly answer excitedly "Yes mi mademoiselle!"

Scarron then went over to a very nice looking curtain and said "Oh and girls! This week is our annual tip contest!"

The girls all exclaimed excitedly as they heard his announcement, Scarron continue "Yes! And you girls know what that mean! Whoever got the most tips at the end of this week shall be granted the honor of wearing our speciallll and family heirloom~~~ The enchanted maid outfit!"

Scarron then pulls a rope nearby to raise the curtain,revealing another french maid outfit in black color with a very exotic and revealing details and designs. Scarron said "Whoever wore this magical dress shall receive luck, and a irresistable charm to the customer, which will help the winner landed a moutain of tips for the week ahead! I hope you girls are ready to work hard and treat our customer with ut-most care!"

Louise was frozen as she lookin at the dress, she thoughts "As much as I don't like it! I needed to dress if I gonna get the princess's money back! I have to win this thing!"

Sentry on the other hand just look at the dress and smirked "I think I know why that thing is "Maggggical"~~~!"

…

As the first day begins, Louise succesfully pissed off a customer by refusing to give him some "exstensive service". She always have that "Why do I have to serve these peasants? I am a Noble for pete sake!" going on in her mind,plus her unbreakable pride. Resulted in the customer got a "special service"from Scarron himself, needless to say, that customer ain't gonna be sleeping for a while after that. Sentry, now working as a janitor just laughed his butt off in the kitchen as he observed his mistress at work.

As the week past, Louise pretty much received no tips due to her pride and anger issues,while Sentry always gets a good laugh from the kitchen, he also seems to be socialize with Jessica, the girl with the standard barmaid outfit and a pair of nice TaTas from before. Which somehow irritates Louise.

One night, as she were told to stand in the corner to see how the other girls work so she can learn to do her job, Scarron seems to take quite an interest in her,mostly because of her cuteness,not because she's a girl. Louise saw Sentry was babbling about something with Jessica, Louise gritted her teeth as she thoughts "That Peverted Motten head! While I have to work my butt off here,he's over there try to Gawk at other girls breast! Despicable!"

She grabbed a nearby bottle and hurl it at him in a fit of anger, As Sentry was saying "… And Then I say…" the bottle rammed into the back of his head, Sentry,obviously affected by the hit continued by saying " … I'm going to DisneyyyyLannn…dd" And he fell down on the floor,out-cold.

…

"Ughh…. Mommy… Are we in Disneyland yet? I wanna punch Mickey Mouse in the face!" Sentry murmured as he slowly wakes up on a cozy bed,right in front of Jessica, who were sitting next to him the whole time, Sentry look at her and said "I didn't…touch you in my coma did I?"

Jessica seems to be amuse with his attitude, she giggled and said "Tell me! That girl Louise! She's a noble isn't she?"

That question caught Sentry off guard, he didn't expect anyone to found her out,at least not this early, he slightly panicked as he said "Whattt? Nooooo! How can a angry girl like her can be … NOOOOO~~~! I mean she doesn't look like..NOOOO~~~! Did you see ho… Oh who am I kiddin' Look please don't tell anyone ok?"

Jessica smiled seductively as she said "I'll think about it, If you tell me what is she and you doing in a commoners place like this!"

Sentry look around and whispered "Uhhh we're on a eh… royal mission…"

Jessica quickly craw up next to him and grinned "Oooo~~! A Dangerous secret mission? I love it! Can you tell me more about it?"

Sentry started to felt nervous, he went "Uhhhh…."

Not waiting for him to continue, Jessica grab one of his hand and place it on her breast and smirked "If you do… I'll give ye some… "special service" … "

Sentry did quite a nice job holding down his temptation as he said "As soft and warm your… body is… I can't just spill royal secrets to just about anyone miss!"

Jessica slowly pin him down on the bed and said "Don't worry, I wont tell! Beside, my dad is the owner, can help you guys out with your mission…"

Just then Louise kick open the door and shouted "I KNEW IT! YOU WERE TRYING TO TRICK HER INTO… TO… YOU FUCKING PERVERT!"

Sentry quickly dashes out of the bed and said "I was…collecting infos mistress! Guess what! Scarron is Jessica's dad!... which I find quite shocking… Maybe we can ask him for some help!"

Just as Louise were about to retort, she heard the girls yelped in panic. The three quickly ran down stair and take a look. A very fat and quite ugly Nobles with a watermelon hairstyle and a typical villainous mustache walks in with his 4 guards. He looks around,unpleased and said "I thought this place were suppose to be empty Scarron!" and snap his finger, the guards ready their weapons at the patrons, which they quickly catches up and cleared out of the place,since no one wants to be arrested by a noble, even when they've done nothing wrong.

The girls slowly back into the kitchen,scared. Jessica,Sentry and Louise make their way into the kitchen and look at Scarron tries to cool the fat Noble down,from the way he act, that is the corrupted official Louise've been looking for. Sentry asked "Who's the pig in the silk potato bag?"

Jessica frowned "He's a Noble that gorvern this part of town! He always bullies the people, shopowners, workers, janitors… He comes here every week,forces the girls to entertain him but never give them any tips, anyone who ever have the gut to stand up to him had ended up in jail and never heard of ever since… That fat bastard's making our life a living hell!"

Sentry look at the obnoxious man for a bit before he noticed that Louise had stood before him since she wanted to complete her mission eagerly. The pink haired gilr try her best to put on a smile and hide her furious frowny face as she said "Welcome to the Charming Fairies sir! What can I get you this evening?"

Scarron seems to be worried about Louise's safety, The fat noble on the other hand huffed "Seriously Scarron! You ran out on employees already? And you actually letting a crossdressing little boy to serve me?"

Louise is on the edge of her anger when heard that,she still try to keep her lips smiling and said "Oh no sir! I'm a genuine girl!"

The noble stare at her intensively and said "Are you sure! You got such flat chest! I can't even tell if you're a boy or a girl…"

Louise just snapped,and the noble slowly reach his hand toward her chest and said "… Maybe I'll inspect your chest directly to see if you're lying or not!" with a devillish looks on his face. Jessica clenched her fist at his repulsive action same at the other girls.

However,just as his palm can touch Louise, She slammed her heel into his face since she cannot take it any longer and shouted "YOU SICK FUCK!". The fat man angrily shouted as he held onto his forehead "How dare you lays your filthy foot on my face? Guard! Throw her in MINE dungeon!" Just as the guard began to march up on Louise a serving tray flew right into the fat man's face. As he hold his nose in pain he looked at the culprit, it was Sentry who was dusting his hand off as he walks out from the kitchen, The fat noble scowled "Who the hell are you?"

Sentry crack his neck and said "Don't you know who I am?", he paused a bit then said "I'm THE JANITOR BITCH!"

Sentry then look at the four guard and say "You 4, Go sucks some dicks! I have a paticular bone to rip from this mustached piggy right here!" his statement made Scarron cooed "Ohhhhh Myyyyy~~~!"

One of the guard suddenly charged at Sentry after the fat man shouted "GET IM!" only to met his fist and ended up in a sleeper-hold. To Louise,surprise, she never seen Sentry fight anyone outside his Hulk form,so this is quite new to her. But she have to end this mess quick, so the pink haired girl shouted "ENOUGH! I HAVE A ROYAL PERMIT TO ARREST YOU FOR ABUSING YOUR GIVEN POWER AND STATUS TO ROB FROM THE COMMONERS! YOU LAY YOUR HAND ON ME AND THE NEXT THING YOUR GONNA TOUCH IS THE COLD HARD PRISON BARS!"

As Louise pulls out the legit permit,the fat man were already on the floor with his head bowed in fear as he plead "Oh please miss! I beg you! Do..Don't turn me in! I'll give you anything~~~! Pleaseeeeee!"

Louise continued "You can give that money to the girls here who had work hard to please you all those time! And if I ever see your face around here causing trouble for the people again..."

The fat man quickly handed his bag bag of money to Scarron and wimper "Yes! Yes I understand! I promise I'll never do it again!" and swoosh out of the inn with his underlings. Sentry sighed "I could have beat all of them up ye know?"

Scarron hugged both Louise and Sentry as he squeeled "Oh Thank you,Thank you! You have save me and the girls!"

Louise smiled awkwardly "Aww It was nothing…"

Scarron,along with the other girls surrounded Louise and Sentry,cheering for the two with Scarron saying "And as a sign of gratitute! You can wear this enchanted dress for the next week!" and peck both of them on the cheek,which made Sentry went pale and passed out.

…

_**That night…**_

Sentry was readying his blanket as he said "Are you still changing?"

Louise "Yes! You have a problem?"

Sentry silently shrugged, just as he saw Louise walks away from the closet with the enchanted dress on, she blushed as she look at Sentry and said "Wha…What do you think?"

Sentry was staring at her for a bit before saying "You're still look flat mistress!"

But just as she was about to went ape on him, Sentry added "But you look beautiful in it…" and smiled sincerely at her,which calm her downs and somewhat stirred up some strange feeling inside of the noble girl.

She quickly shrugged it off and said "Anyway…Goo…Goodnight…" and blow out the candle.

…

End of chapter 6.


	7. The potion The Fiance and the father pt1

Chapter 7: The Potion, The fiance and the father part 1.

_**Tristain Academy,A couple days after the undercover mission…**_

"God damn love potion,making me look like a god damn womanizer and shit… Now even Siesta thinks I'm a fucking sicko…" Sentry was murmuring to himself since he still piss off from yesterday events as he walks along the hall toward the front gate where Montorency,Guiche and Louise was waiting for him,Louise was acting quite strange,the first thing she does when she saw Sentry was she jump off the horse and hugged him on sight as she said "Where have you been Sentry… I missed you so much!"

The young man gently patted her back and said "To the bathroom mistress!It's only about 2-3 minutes you know!" Sentry then look at Montorency and Guiche as he said "This better be working blondie…" .

_**One day earlier…**_

It all started when the other students has went to visit their family on summer vacation,leaving only Louise, him,the teachers and few students left,uncluding Guiche and his crush Montorency.

Montorency had always been angry at Guiche,whom she also love dearly,to constantly flirt with every girl he set in his sight, can't blame the noble girl for being possessive of her crush. That day, the blonde girl had take a drastic measure to make a aphrodisiac potion,which is highly illegal by the law of Tristain and can be pusnishable by jail-times,put it in a glass and planning to giving it to Guiche,thus making him fall in love with her unconditionaly,ending his days of skirt-chasing.

However,her plan were not fool proof. The same day, The school's chef had disposed of an old large caudron in the yard. After Sentry found it, he decided to turn it into a hot tub by placing numerous candles underneath the cauldron and climbs in.

As he was enjoying himself and his wits, Siesta happens to passed by,quite intrigue by his invention, she decided to join in,which of course to his dismay,as the maid casually remove her outfit, Sentry turned away but still struggling not to look, Siesta smiled "You look..rather different tonight… I almost didn't recognize you with that new hairstyle!" Sentry shrugged "Oh you know, I had helps…" . Siesta smiled at Sentry as she sat down directly in front of him in the tub, who were a bit flustered "I almost forgot mister Sentry! You promise you will tell me about your world remember?"

The young man scratches his head and said "Well, like I said, I'm from the United States of America! It's had one moon… There were no such things as Nobles and Commoners statuses there…anymore! But even until now, only the rich can get the best out of life! Did I mentioned that we're constantly at war with the forces of evil?"

Siesta seems to be drawn into his story,but suddenly realizing something as she said "My…My grandfather, he passed away before I was born… but my parents said he was from another world, and that my grandmother found him fell right of the sky…"

Sentry started to suspect something,but he don't want to jump into any quick conclusion so he just keep quiet and listen.

The maid continued "… My grandfather always told my dad about a world sounds exactly like your describsions.. He always told my dad stories about a group of Heroic warriors called The Avengers, lead by…"

Sentry cuts her off " … By Captain America… The first Avenger, one of the greatest hero ever lived, my childhood hero!"

Siesta seems a bit surprised, she asked him as she began to move closer to the young man "My dad told me about him every night when I was a kid, his shield was indestructable, his will and strenght to protect the innocent are just as strong, he was a true leader by all means!"

Sentry smiled "Well,your grandad certainly got that right.."

Siesta asked "Did you met him.. like in person?"

Sentry smiled "Yep, back in my world… I worked for an organization that often… "associate" with The Avengers, I met him a couple of times on different occasions…Great guy I tell ya,but kinda dry on his sense of humor…"

Siesta continued "Do you ever missed your parents?"

Sentry paused a bit as she look at her and said "I do… My mom died from… Illness, and my father just sort of…disappeared on one of his business trip when I was 17… I told Louise that he left us so she wouldn't dig deep into it… I always visit my mom's grave every week,just to tell her I love her and miss her… When I'm unable to do so, I always asked my… superior to do it for me, he's a good friend of my mom and dad,he's generally a good man … but kind of a coward when bad things happen thought!"

Siesta lowered her head and said "I…I'm sorry…"

Sentry shrugged "It's ok, just… keep this between us ok?"

As the two were just casually talking in the cauldron, Louise just "happen" to passed by,seeing the two of them together really sets her off for some reasons. As she storm into the part of the courtyard where Guiche were to be drugged by Montorency later on, in a fit of anger, Louise was complaining about Sentry right in front of Montorency and Guice, and to a surprise, Louise grab the spiked drink and chug the whole thing down hoping to calm herself down right in front of Guiche and a panicking Montmorency.

Upon returning to her room,she saw Sentry,now wearing only his magical tight short,Sentry scratches his head, not many noticed but he had time to grow out his hair,explaining why Siesta mentioned his new hairstyle,the fact were he had some help from Scarron,who introduced him to a potion maker in town with a special hair growing formula to boost the growth speed of his hair,now instead of his old mohawk, Sentry now sports a neat short slicked back hairdo,completely ditching his old rebellious look in just one single day thanks to the potion.

Sentry then said "Look mistress! It's not what you think ok? She wanted to get in… I couldn't say no.. I mean… It's… Anyway, What do you think of my new duds?" and ran his hand through his luscious silky hair.

Louise just stood there, obviously the potion had taken effect as Louise felt an overwhelming sensation flow out of her heart,her cheek were red,her eyes were down right lovestrucked. Sentry awkwardly said "What! Too old?"

The next thing he knew were Louise rushed toward and hugged him tightly as she said "You Motton head! Motton Head! Motton Head! Motton head! Why did you leave me all alone and go hang out with that peasant girl? Don't you know How much I love you? YOU MOTTEN HEAD!" and with that,she burst out crying childishly.

Sentry were both shocked and panicking,not a single girl had ever say this to him before so it should be obvious. The young man then said " Are you drunk mistress?"

Louise still hugging him as she said "You're the one who's drunk you Motten head!"

Sentry then laughed and said "Ohhh HohoOk! Is this somesort of hidden camera show? How did they talk you into this anyway?"

Louise still hugging him tightly, Sentry gulped in nervous as he turns to Hulkbuster standing in the corner of the room and asked "HELEN, what's wrong with her?"

After a quick scan, HELEN said "_**Her body temperature and brainwave suggest that it's either she is under the influence of some sort of aphrodisiac, or… She truly in love with you!"**_

Sentry look back at her for a bit and said "God… please be the drug…"

Just then, Montorency bust throught the door and said "Oh no… I was afraid of this…"

Sentry gently push Louise away from him as he look at the second person enters,it was Guiche, and the very moment Sentry recognize who that is, he quickly charged forward while Guiche wave at the young man and said "Greeti…" The blonde man was cut off by a fist to the face,instantly knocks him out.

Sentry look back at a shocked Montorency and said "Sorry… force of habit! Now, You have 30 seconds to explain what the fuck did you do to her before I kill your boyfriend!"

Having no choice but to answer,the blonde girl sighed "That is a very potent love potion I made for… Him… but Louise drank it by mistake…I'm sorry… And by the way he's not my boyfriend!"

Guiche suddenly shot right out of his coma and look at Montmorency "MonMon… You… Do that…for me?"

Montorency quickly blushed since he finally found her out, she quickly turns away,still blushing and said "Wha..Why would I… I… I care about a skirt-chaser like you?"

Guiche slowly walk closer to her and said "Please MonMon… At this point, I really can't hide it anymore… I might flirt with other girls due to my force of habit but… The one I will always have my heart is YOU!"

Quick as an arrow, Montmorency turn right around,facing him with her eyes all brights as stars and her cheek as red as Jean Grey's hair color, she look at her love passionaly like they're in some sort of cheesy teen flick, she shyly said "You… You really love me?"

Guiche move his lips closer to Montmorency's and said "Always my MonMon…"

As the two were about to kiss, Sentry interrupt both of them by knocking Guiche out once again and said "Alright you love birds! Before you two go full-on "Titanic"! Could you tell me how long will this potion last?"

Montorency rubbed her cheek and said "Oh…uhhh I'm afraid it's gonna take about a whole month…even a year if the person's mind is weak…. And uhh… Could you stop knocking him out please?"

Sentry snapped back "Woah woah woah woah woah waoh woah…WOAH! I ain't walking around this joint with her looking like we just ran away from our stuck up parent's home and got married under the stars alright? There's gotta be some sort of antidote!... is there?"

Montmorency said "Well… There is but… I can't let anyone finds out about it…"

Sentry twitches his eyebrowns and said "Lemme guess…This stuffs is illegal?"

Montmorency slightly nodded her head, Sentry gave out a long sigh before he come closer and closer to her as he said "Listen here woman! I have a reputation to protect here ok? I'm an wisecrack dateless dirt brownie loving tight indestructable shorts wearing new to hair growing potion user yadda yadda yadda… BUT I AM NOT A SICK,TWISTED PERVERT THAT USE LOVE POTION TO GET THE GIRL I LOVE OK?"

That statement made Montmorency,Guiche and Sentry froze. Montmorency and Guiche froze because they never saw that coming, Sentry froze because he just said something that any male protagonist shouldn't have said until the start of the second season or at least the end of the season. He awkwardly dash his eyes around a bit, Louise spread out her arms and said "I KNEW IT! YOU DOOO LOVE ME~~~!"

Sentry swing his firm finger at her,panicking as he slowly back out the room's door and snapped back "NO! NO! Back up mistress! You're on drug and this is only the 7 episode! I let it slip out! Accident happens ok?"

Montmorency awkwardly said "What the heck are you tal…"

Sentry swing his shaking finger to Montmorency and snapped at her "It's not important! Now, You have two choices woman! Either you tell me how to fix this thing! OR… I'll tell that balding teacher of yours about your potion, I figure you Nobles won't be able to keep your sanity in a tiny,cold,wet,piss-smelling prison cell, where they feed you nothing but some sort of jelly-like liquid with various colors that keeps you from being hungry,and within two more 5 hours, you'll be the Rat's best friend! You have 3 seconds to decide…"

Montmorency just replied by a nervously gulp,which Sentry grinned and said "Good choice!"

_**Back to that morning…**_

As the group were riding on their horses, Montmorency was surprises as she look at Sentry sitting on a horseback,wearing a casual white shirt,a pants and Osmond's old pair of shoes as he held Louise who were sleeping in his arm. This is the first time she ever saw Sentry traveling in his human form, in fact,no one ever saw him turn into the Hulk since the time he got back from Scarron's Inn. The blonde girl asked "I…haven't seen you turn into…the…"

Sentry turns to her and said "I don't want people to think I'm a useless familiar in this…form! There're a lot of things you people don't know about me…MonMon!"

Montmorency then turns her head back on the road and said "We're going to find the Water Spirit near a small town in Gallia,she'll know what to do… Shouldn't be too far now!"

Guiche then smugged "You should be glad I'm decided to tag along! Despite my busy schedule back at the school!"

Sentry twitch his neck and stare at Guiche and snarled "If you say one more word! Imma leap from this horse onto your horse! Beat the god damn puberty outta you! Turn your head upside down facing the ground as we ride on right in front of your girlfriend! Then jump back to my horse and laugh my ass off as you head grind on the hard stones road… You don't want the love of your life to became a early widow do you?"

Cleary understand his message, Guiche gulped and zip his mouth shut as the group ride toward their destination.

Suddenly Guiche's horse quickly stopped,the momentum just throw Guiche off of his horse and right down onto a large lake,with a small town submerged under it.

Montmorency got off the horse,walk toward the lake,she look worried as she said "Somethings…not right!"

Sentry have Louise on his arm as he jump off his horse and said "Well duhhh, If I woke up in the morning to find my alarm clock,my bed,my bunny slippers and ME were under water,I wouldn't assume that everything is…OK!"

Montmorency replied "No..I mean the Water Spirit is upset about something…"

Sentry then look at Guiche panicking in the water yelping "Helppp me MonMon!" and chuckled "No kiddin! If some jerk sitting on top of me and kept flapping his arms on my stomach I wouldn't be exactly Calm ye know.."

Montmorency ignored his joke as she said "The water level is raising much more faster and higher than usual…"

Sentry replied "Look the water spirit's frustration will have to wait, I have something more important at stake here…"

Montmorency sighed as he summoned her little familiar,which is a orange frog named Robin, she took out a small needle and use it to took a single drop of blood then put onto Robin's head, Montmorency then instruct Robin to swim down the lake and tell the water spirit that she's looking for her. Robin quickly do as it was told and swim down the lake.

The blonde girl then turn to the group while sucking on the finger she just pinned and said "This will take a while… we should get a fire started" then turn around,reach her hands down the water and pull Guiche out who was out-cold at the moment.

_**Meanwhile, Not far from the Lake…**_

Tabitha and Kirche had just arrived at Tabitha's home,Kirche was still quite shocked after she found out Tabitha is the daughter of a very powerful family in Gallia,as Tabitha were visiting her insane mother In her private room, Kirche was talking with the old butler of the family.

The elder man told Kirche about Tabitha's family tragic past,of how her mother sacrified herself and drink the madness induce poison to protect her daughter,how Tabitha have to risk her life numerous times struggling to take care of her mother and protect her family from the rival power hungry families and from other forces. Kirche has been a good friend with Tabitha for a while but the little quited girl never told her any of this.

That night, Kirche was still looking at Tabitha who were struggling in her nightmare as she often does, the redhead then sat down on the bed next to Tabitha,as the four eyes girl cried out "No Mother NO…Please don't drink that poison…NO…Mother…" Kirche then gently hugged Tabitha,lied down next to her and whispered "It's ok Tabitha…It's ok…I'm here with you now…" and give her a small peck on the forehead

Kirche then look out the window silently or a second before she said "Why Creator…? Why did you make a girl like her suffer so much…?"

…

To be continued..


	8. The potion The Fiance and the father pt2

Chapter 8: The potion, the fiance and the father part 2

_**At the lake…**_

"Geez… Took that spirit long enough…" Sentry huffed as he just finish started a fire after he saw Robin return along with a strange movement underwater. Everyone stood up to look as the water began to shoot up in the air and started to form into the shape of a human girl, which look a lot like Montmorency.

The spirit then wasted no time in asking "Montmorency! Is there something you wanted to ask me?"

Montmorency then step forward and said "Water Spirit! I have come to ask for your help! A friend of my had been drugged with love potion, I was wondering if you could help us dispel the potion's effect!"

The spirit quickly answered "As easy as that request is,I must decline it!"

Sentry then stood forward and said "Listen…uhhh… Ma'am! In return, we will do anything to repay you!"

Guiche then quickly said "Woahhhh hoah hoahhh! Who's "we"?"

The spirit then said "Anything…you say?"

Just as Sentry was about to answer, he heard a carriage's wheel grind agaisnt the road,and the next thing her know was Kirche charged right forth and pinned him on the ground with her tatas right in front of Montmorency and an angry Louise.

As Tabitha walk toward the group she waved her hand and quietly said "Hello!" while Kirche is still snuggling Sentry on the ground as she said "Oh my darling! It must be faith that brought you here! I KNEW we're were born for each other!"

Louise then screamed "SENTRY YOU TWO TIMING MOTTEN HEAD!" before storming away from the two. Kirche look at her and said "What's with her?"

Sentry still had his face between her breast as he said "Love potion… We're asking this… water lady to cure her! Please don't ask anything…"

As Kirche and Sentry stood back up, Sentry then continued "Ma'am! I'll do anything for you if you can cure my mistress!"

The water spirit then said "You see, I have recently lost an item that hold dears to me! I want you to find and bring it back to me!"

Montmorency then cuts in "But why did you have to drown an entire town water spirit?"

The spirit answer "My body is technically water, so by expanding it until I engulf everything under water, I might be able to recover that lost item someday!"

Sentry then said "Look! I give you my word I will find that ring! Even if it means I have to turn every stones in this kingdom, search every birdnest, ask every single living being, marinade a sandwich, milk a fish, shave every wolfs in the kingdom, smash every crates, kick every chickens, eat with my eyelids, marry a horse, french kiss a cactus, crush a boulder with my eyeball, an…"

"Enough!" The water spirit said, she look at Sentry for a second before continue "You had me at "milk a fish!" Gandalfr! You have my trust… as you once did long ago…"

As the other still staring at Sentry's after his strange promise, the young man said "Ok,why the FUCK is everyone keep calling me Gandalf anyway? I do not have a beard, I do not wear a raggedy ass white robe and I do not have any cranky old walking magical stick and a freaking smoke pipe OK?"

The water spirit replied "Oh but yes you are dear Gandalfr! Here is the antidote! I will halt my expansion here and await your return… one more thing, The one who stole my item is a person named Cromwell… You find him,you'll find the item… good luck, and farewell my friend!"

As she disappear and return to the lake, a shining small vial of potion slowly lands onto Sentry's palm. Kirche look at it and said "Well that was easy!"

…

Not long after that,back at the School, after Louise had been cure,which is quite the good news for Sentry, however, she also retain every memories of what she've done during the time she was under the potion influence. Needless to say, she was freaked the heck out at Sentry for what happen, that night, Kirche and a couple of students can actually hear rumbling sound and a couple of screams imminate from Louise's room.

As she was whooping Sentry with a leather whip, she said "I Can't believe I actually do that to a peasant like YOU! How disgraceful!"

Sentry said "Uhh…."

Louise scowled "WHAT? ARE YOU GONNA SAY IT'S MY FAULT?"

Sentry replied "Uhhhhhhh…. There's a hooded bogie floating outside the window…" as he point his finger at the window.

Louise spatted at him "OH don't try to distract me ya motton head… How dumb do you think I a…AHHHHHHHH!" Louise jumped back after she turned around to see exactly what Sentry's said.

Louise was shaking as the hooded person landed on the window perch and enter the room, to both Louise and Sentry surprise, it was Princess Henrietta, she smiled after pulling down her hood and said "Oh dear! I am terribly sorry to scared you two like that!"

Louise quickly shot back up on her feet and grinned "Oh it was no problem at all your highness! How are things?"

Henrietta slowly shake her head as she sadly smiled "Not good, Albion and their allies are planning on declaring war on Tristain, Also, I've just been informed that Fouquet has been broken out of her cells a couple days ago,the information suggest her accomplice is a Tristainian… Things truly had gone for the worst I'm afraid…"

Louise step closer and held the princess's hand as she said "If there is ANYTHING we could help… DON'T YOU WALK OUT THAT FUCKING DOOR YE MOTTEN HEAD!" Louise surpises both Henrietta and Sentry who was indeed try to sneak out the door,hoping not to be drag into one of those royal mission again. The young man swoosh away from the door and grinned innocently "I was just… cleaning the doorknob…with my palm…".

Louise then turn back to Henrietta and said "Like I was saying, If there is anything we can help you with your highness…"

Henrietta then held both of Louise hands and said "I do…have a secret request I would like to ask of you…"

The princess then continue "You see, As the threat of war rising,Tristain need a powerful ally… and the way to establish that friendship is for me to marry a powerful royalty in a more powerful kingdom in order to fend off any attacks that might and will occur if war was to broke out…"

Louise clenched the princess's hands as she snapped back "But..BUT…You can't…"

Henrietta sighed "But I must… for the sake of my people's safety… I… I really can't think of anyone in this kingdom to entrust this quest to beside you Louise…"

The princess then pulls out a very beautifully crafted silver ring with a football shaped aquamarine color jewel encrusted on it,put it on Louise's finger and said "I want you to retrieve a letter for me…"

Louise still listening as she said "A…a letter?"

Henrietta replied "Yes… A very important disgreet letter to the prince of the kingdom of Wales… You have to retrieve it or else the marriage will be cancel…, I already appointed one of the Royal Knight to escort you… I truly wanted to go with you both but… I.."

Louise then knee down and said "You don't have to trouble yourself your highness… Me and my familiar will not fail you!"

As Sentry was silently listen to conversation,he heard a slight footstep outside the door, he swing his head toward the door and shouted "Who's there?"

As the door open,the footsteps turns out to be Guiche,who were eavesdropping on them. Sentry,not sure if acted on instinct or just because he truly wanted to punch the living shit out of Guiche,swing his fist right at the blonde,but stopped just milimeters way from his nose and said "You're lucky the princess is here!"

Guiche then smugged "Well It's good to see you too!", he then turns to the princess and said "Your highness! Allow me to accompany them on this secret mission! Since my father is a general of the Tristain's army, It's my duty to devote my self to protect and keeping our kingdom stand strong!" Of course Henrietta were pleased to hear this,more people means more chance Louise will be safe,which is very important for the princess.

Henrietta then nodded her head and said "Thank you sir Guiche! My royal knight will be at the gate at dawn, you all should get as much rest as you can! I am truly sorry for putting such responsibility upon your shoulder everyone!"

Louise quickly replied "It's no problem princess!" like she always does.

Sentry then sighed and said "Greatttt… Now if you would excuse me… I have much bigger problem at hand: a large basket of laundry… mostly belong to my mistress… to wash… " and slip out of the room,leaving a extremely blushed Louise just stood frozen in her feet after his statement.

However, Sentry was walking toward Colbert's room thanks to Siesta's guide, he needed to know what is this "Gandalfr" everyone've been calling him since he got here. The moment he open the door, a strange smell emmited from Colbert's work table, the balding teacher greeted Sentry "Ah mr Gandalfr! What are doing up so late?"

Sentry crossed his arms and said "What can you tell me about this name you guys've been calling me since I'm arrived here?"

Colbert to no hesistation as he answer while continue with mixing some sort of concoction in the vials "Ah, Gandalfr is… a legendary type of familiar that can ONLY be summoned by a Void mage… You see, the Pentagon of five elements, which I reckon you should be familiar with back in your world: Fire,Earth,Water,Metal and Nature… The middle of that very Pentagon is the Void element, the most mysterious yet most powerful element of all… Until today, there are none recorded Void mage exist… but since the runes,which you called tattoo on your wrist suggest that you just MIGHT be a true Gandalfr… I'm not making any quick conclusion but..it's a logical theory…"

Sentry then said as he sniff a couple of times "You cooking Gasoline in here?"

Colbert then said "Oh you mean Dragon Blood?"

Sentry awkwardly asked "Wha?"

Colbert then pick up an very old vial contain a liquid that filled with the smell of genuine gasoline he had on a shelf and said "Not long ago, There were…"

Sentry quickly walks out the door as he said "Oh no no no no no…NO! Ain't nobody got time for some boring ol' flashback old timer!" and slam the door behind him, but just a second after that he reopen the door,poke his head in and said "And thanks for the story!" then slam the door closed,just to open it again and poke his head in and said "And get yourself some hair growing potion! You look like my uncle,and he hanged himself when I was 13 due to his balding problem!" then slam the door and leave for good.

…

_**The next morning…**_

It was a rather foggy morning as everyone gathered at the gate as instructed,but still no sight of this Royal Knight. Sentry was tapping his worn shoes on the ground as he said "Sheesh… Those Knights better work on their timing, even my busted up alarm clock can still wake me up right on time… By the way,why can't we bring the Hulkbuster along?"

Louise were standing next to her horse as she replied "It's too conspisculous! You think we can actually sneak past everyone with an Armor that constantly speaking?"

Sentry sighed at her answer. Suddenly, a rumbling sound was coming from the ground beneath them, Sentry look at Louise and smirked "Sheeshh…what did you ate last night mistress?"

Louise scowled at him "WHAT? IT WASN'T ME YE MOTTEN HEAD!"

Then,came from under the ground,Veroandi the giant fuzzy mole, Guiche's familiar. Guiche quickly ran toward and hug Veroandi as he said "OH Dear! There you are! You must have been so lonely when I left to look for the water spirit haven't you? I'm so sorry my dear familiar!" and rubbing his cheek agaisnt the mole's fur.

Suddenly, Veroandi seems to dectected something as it began to sniff around and starts following its nose, Guiche curiously asked "What is it Veroandi?"

The mole then turn it's attention to Louise and quickly made it way toward her,pin her on the ground and constantly sniffing at the ring on her finger. Louise panickingly yelped "He..Hey Heyyy Hey Hey! Wha..What are you doing? Stop that! It's tickles!"

Guiche quickly understand and said "OH I forgot about Veroandi's jewel obssession! He really love jewels of all kind for some reasons… not to mention his nose, there is no jewel in this kingdom can hide itself from my dear Veroandi you can garuantee that!"

Sentry twitch his eyebrown and thought to himself "If I actually have a nose like that…. Ohhhh just imagine the kind of money the mining companies are gonna pay me to sniff out mineral mines like a K-9 unit sniffing out cocaine…"

Louise is still struggle with the big adorable mole as she yelped "It's not funny Guiche! Tell your familiar to get off of me! EEEKKKK!"

But before Guiche can command his familiar to stop harrassing Louise, a wind blast from afar hitted the poor mole,knocking it away from Louise,knocking the poor thing unconcious.

As Guiche rush to Veroandi's side, Sentry and Louise both look up in the foggy sky to see a man,with long ash grey hair,beard,sporting a large mage hat,a navy blue cloak,riding a fearsome Griffin slowly descended to the ground.

Louise was surprise to see the man,it seems that she knew him, The man got down from the Griffin,walk straight toward Louise, gently grab her hand and kiss it as he said galantly "Are you unharm Louise, my dear fiance?"

Needless to say this action made Louise blushed and Sentry just twitching his left eyebrown a couple of times in irritation and said in Samuel L. Jackson's tone of voice "Who the FUCK is this ASSHOLE?"

Louise snapped back "Watch your manner ya motten head! This is lord Wardes of the Royal Knight…and my fiance I have you know!"

Sentry still felt that irritation building up inside him for some reasons as he see Wardes acting like a knight in shining white armor while the young man looks like a chauffer or a local town boof in the background.

Guiche is still comforting Veroandi as Wardes said to Louise "let us be on our way my dear! The sooner we depart, the sooner we can complete the mission!" and gently carry her onto his Griffon and signal Guiche and Sentry to get on their horses as well.

Sentry murmured some curse word as he climb onto the horse and try to keep up.

_**Half a day later, in a town somewhere…**_

The group stopped at a rather nice looking Inn for a rest stop, Obviously Wardes galantly help Louise down from his Griffon and look at the other two and said "We'll rest here for the night, It would be dangerous to travel at night! We'll head off early in the morning is that clear?"

Guiche quickly answer "Yes sir!" while Sentry just keep quiet and pet his horse. His action made Louise irritated and said "Hey the least you can do is answer him!"

Wardes smirked "It's ok my dear! I don't mind the ignorant of peasants!" and walks in the Inn along with Sentry's mistress. The young man with the new slicked back hairstyle began twitches his eyebrown in irritation once again.

Sentry then dust off his hand and said to Guiche "I hate to admit it but… That stuck up sonuvabitch irritates me even more than you ever did…"

Guiche exclaimed excitedly "AW Why Thank Yo.."

Sentry snapped back at him "Shaddup!" and angrily walks inside the Inn.

…

At the dinner table, as the group were eating quite an expensive meal,needless to say it was at Wardes's expense,the royal knight is still clinging onto Louise acting all prince charming to her,while Sentry just angrily chew on his meat-loaf looking dish and Guiche just awkwardly stared at the young man.

As Wardes show Louise the letter that they suppose to give to the prince of Wales in order to retrieve the disgreet letter princess Henrietta asked for and start babbling half about the mission, a quarter about his status and the rest about how important Louise is to him.

To Sentry, his mind just automaticaly mute everything the Royal Knight said as he thought to himeself while blankly staring beyond the couple in front of him "_What the fuck is this burning…irritating sensation I felt anyway… my blood just boils the moment I see his cocky "I am better than you but I'm gonna act like I'm some humble noble and…" God dammit what's with me? It's either I have a ultra rare illness that will ended up boiling every drop of blood in my veins up until I'm exploded into a messy bloody pile of Gamma infected meats… Or I… I'm actually jealous of this god damn smug faced smooth talking sonuvaBITCH!"_

Suddenly Wardes snap Sentry of of his trance by asking "Sentry! I understand that you take your responsibility to protect and serve my fiance very serious correct?"

The young man nodded his head, Wardes then continue "Then if it's not bothering you! I would like to face you in a pratice match! You see, We're leaving in the morning and, it would be a waste to spend the rest of the evening in our room wouldn't it?"

Sentry look at Wardes for a couple of second before blankly answer "Sure…Why the fuck not?". His answer obviously didn't please Louise.

He tried to look away from the source of his irritation,hoping to find something to distract himself even just for a moment. And right at that moment, he saw someone, a male waiter, around 50, average physique, quite flabby but healthy, and he's also balding, the man was just doing his job like everyone else. But that's not what made Sentry stared at him so much, it's because he know that man.

Sentry then stood up and said "Would you excuse me! I need to take care of something…" without even looking at the others and walk toward the man.

The moment Sentry standing behind the man's back,he was just served another drink to a customer, Sentry then took a deep breath and said "Robert J. Sentry?"

To Sentry's suspicion, the man turned around after hearing his name being called, he said "Yes?" as he turns, and froze instantly the moment he looked at the young man in front of him. The man named Robert looks like he just seen a ghost,he dropped his serving tray,his hands were shaking.

The man look at Sentry with his eyes wide open as he stuttererd "Yo…You're…" which Sentry cut in "Hello…Dad!"

…

A couple of minutes later, at the lookout point behind the Inn, Robert and Sentry was walking toward the balcony. Can't held back his emotions anymore, Robert just hugged Sentry with his hair arms and said "It's been so long son… I thought I'll never see you again… Look at how BIG You've gotten… How's your mother?"

Sentry awkwardly patted his father's back and said "She…died…"

Robert knew this was coming, he sighed in sadness and said "I'm sorry son… I…"

Sentry quickly cuts him off "It's in the past ok? I know you didn't ditch us for another bitch! So… How did you… get here anyway?"

Robert sat down on the balcony,look his son in the eyes and said "Son… do you know what a Gamm ray is?"

Sentry rolled his eyes and said "Of course I know pop, I worked for SHIELD!"

Robert seems to be excited to hear that as he chuckled "HAHAhh… Just like your old man heh? Which division?"

Sentry replied "Research!"

Robert don't seems to be convinced,he said "Your body doesn't look like any reseacher I knew…"

Sentry huffed as he smiled "Nothing get pass you isn't it? I was transferred to the research Division later on… I was with the S.T.R.I.K.E Team until…shit happens…. Then I… Nevermind that, You haven't answer my question Pop!"

Robert sat back down and said "You see since the 70s SHIELD has been investigating numerous mysterious Portals appeared randomly around the world. Years of research did bring us a trace coming from each portal ever recorded similar to the Gamma Ray! Now I don't know WHO came up with the idea but, SHIELD has been secretly set up numerous testing facilities around the world to harness the Gamma ray,hoping in recreate those portals just to…explore what's beyond… which I thought it was a crazy jibberish coming from a bunch of lab-heads when they hired me… But…"

Robert sighed and continued "… They actually getting result…until one day… In…"

Sentry said "Karachi…"

Robert smiled "You read the file heh? Anyway, we had succesfully recreated the portal…with a horrible cost… since it was man made, it was unstable… So you can imagine how destructive it could be,sucking everything in before going out with a large boom… I was the last one got sucked in…"

Robert then stood up as he said " Everything after that until now was out of this world… I mean… The Parallel universe Theories are NO LONGER THEORIES! In our world, Technologies reign supreme and magic,while does exist, is considered to be myths… While in this world, Magic reign supreme, while technologies actually considered to be myths and associated with Gods… "

The man still walking around as he continue "Now over the years I stayed here, I learned a lot of amazing things… See these Portals are not all random! It happens on a day when those…" he points his finger up in the air,toward the sun and said "… planets started to align… they'll create something… I don't know what yet but IT creates the Portals that leads to our world… The portals, stay active until the alignment are over, The first time I ever seen one was about 6-7 years ago… It stays there for about 2-3 hours until it disappeared…"

Robert then pulls out a scrawled piece of paper stuff in his pocket and said "I did some calculations… There seems to be a time-space distortion between the two worlds… Now I never been throught it before since it was high up in the sky… BUT I AM PRETTY SURE that there should be a…what you call it…ehh "2 hours here equals a whole day there" And the best part is… It will happen again… Tomorrow,thus I get to do more research… Oh you be surprise what I have to use to do my calculations in this midieval world!"

Sentry chuckled as he said "Guess mom was right about you being such a nerd!"

Robert then said "How's Fury?"

Sentry smiled "Same ol' same ol',still cranky,still kicking asses like he always does… Still wearing all black…. Still shorts one eye…" which made Robert laughed.

The young man then pat his dad's shoulder and said "Look I'll talk to you later ok? I have a damn pratice match with a snobby royal sonuvabitch! Good to see you still alive pop…" and walks off.

Robert then calls out to him "I haven't asked you, How did YOU get here anyway?"

Sentry turned back and smiled "The damn royal sonuvabitch's fiance summoned me…to be her servant,laundry worker and private protege!" then walks off,leaving his dad confused as he shrugged "Oh… Ok?".

…

To Be Continued…


	9. A Glimsp of my World part 1

Chapter 9: A Glimpse of my world (Part 1)

_**Earlier that evening, Louise and Wardes's room…**_

As Wardes was going on about his status and mission, Louise was still nervous,blusing at his presence, Can't really blame here, Wardes was a very important person to her after he comforting her back when she was just a little girl on a boat in the middle of the lake. She does have great feelings for im of course.

Then she heard her fiance said "My dear Louise! After this mission is over! I… I wanted us to get marry immidietaly!"

This obviously surprises the pink haired girl as she jumped and her cheeks were as red as fresh roses,her feeling were utterly flying around inside of her, Louise try her best to stay calm and said "Wha… I… Lord Wardes,… This is so…so sudden… I … You know…"

Wardes got down on one of his knee,gently grab her hands and said "I know my darling but… I want our wedding to take place in Albion, I have always waited for this day ever since the moment we first met… You're the most important person In my live and I'll do anything to protect you!"

Suddenly, that sentence sparks up something inside her mind, Louise seems to be falling into a trance as all the moments, silly moments she ever experienced, witness from Dominic, her familiar,or as she always call him: Motten head just pour back. However the one that she remembered the most were his statement back in the wood when they fought Fouquet "You're not a Zero… You're my Mistress!" were the two things that keep ringing in her minds, why is she thinking about someone whom she yelled at on the daily basis and pratically treated him like a lowlife peasant from the moment she summoned him?

Wardes then asked "Is something wrong Louise?"

She suddenly snap out of her trance,however in a fit of confusion and panic, she just spew out "No it's nothing like THAT! He's just arrived here and I only spends time with because he's funny an..and and I..I I just scared of the bat in the bathroom so that's why I sleep next to him that night and ehh… I mean Ho..ow could I have any FEELINGs for a filthy and ill-mannered peasant like him I MEAN COME ON!"

Louise realized what she just let out, Wardes,doesn't seems to be pleased but he's still smiled and said "I understand, so another person is already reside in your heart!"

Louise quickly brush it off "No no no no no no… I didn't mean…"

Wardes cuts her off "It's ok my dear, it's a very important decisision, I'll give you something to think about it… Good night dear!" as he stood up,tip his hat to her before going back to his room since their room is connected by request,leaving Louise both confused and embarrassed.

_**Present time… at the Inn's courtyard…**_

Wardes has given Sentry a sword for the match but the young man requested a Dagger instead, while Wardes remove his cloak and get into his combat stance, Sentry rolled up his shirts sleeves and held the dagger backward then crack his neck left and right.

Louise were standing on the side along with Guiche while Robert is orbserving the match from a balcony above,of course Sentry's dad haven't met any of them yet. Unknown to all, there were also a woman in a hooded robe standing in the opposite balcony from where Robert stood.

Louise does seem a bit concern about Sentry since he fighting one of the best swordman in Tristain,in his human form.

Wardes point his sword-wand like weapon forward and said "ready when you are!"

Sentry then charged forward and unleashes a series of slash from his dagger which is no problem for a fine swordman like Wardes to block. He said with a smug tone "Good speed and ferocity! You're attacking without holding anything back! Admirable…"

Wardes then quickly switch to counter then soon began to push Sentry's back, thanks to his hand-to-hand combat training back when was a STRIKE team member Sentry managed to block several strikes as he was pushes back. Fast . Wardes suddenly swung his sword,knock the dagger right out of Sentry's hand with great speed then knock him away with a wind blast then said "… But full of flaws and foolish…"

As Sentry picks himself up, Wardes put his cloak back on and tip his hat,then look at Sentry with an smug arrogant look and said "Admit it, You maybe her familiar, but you're in no condition to protect her,not with this poor skillsets…" There is something about his statement really boils Sentry's blood,as if the knight were mocking,insulting and judge him for his status in an gentle way.

Sentry gritted his teeth at he stares at the knight,his anger was raising,but… he still can't went Hulk even if his anger is already spilling out from his ears, Sentry thought to himself "_One of these days… I'm gonna kill him… I'm GONNA FUCKING KILL HIM…."_

Robert was a bit disappointed but he doesn't seem mad at seeing his son got beaten by a knight.

_**Back in the balcony behind the Inn… a couple of hourse later…**_

As Sentry was staring at the descending sun silently, Louise approached him from behind and said "You know… Our marriage was arranged by my parents…"

The young man still staring at the sun as he answered "As much as I hate every single morsel of his existance… He's right… I'm weaker than him, plus if he treats you like a true gentleman, I can't really stop you from marrying him… Guess I don't have to stick around you anymore heh?"

Louise scowled him "What are you saying? You try to fight one of the best swordman in Tristain, a Royal Knight, he had multiple contributions to the kingdom's protection… unlike you, a lowly peasant…"

Sentry then turned to look at her,She never seen his eyes like that before,they're filled with anger, sadness and depression. Lousie took a step back as she said "Wha..what? Look, I haven't say yes to him, but whatever happens you're STILL my familiar, and wherever I GO.. YOU GO! Got it?"

Sentry suddenly turns around and shouted "ENOUGH! DOES IT ever occurred to YOU that I wanted to protect you with THESE HANDS instead of the HULK?"

Louise was surprised and spooked by his anger, Sentry continue " I haven't tell you everything about Bruce Banner… He wanted to keep the Hulk persona down because he wanted to HELP People with HIS OWN FILTHY LOWLY PEASANT HANDS THAT HE WAS BORN WITH! I met him a couple of times before… BUT there is one event that truly change my view about why he considered the Hulk was a curse…"

Sentry step a couple steps topward Louise,who is still froze on her feet and said "… There were a big fire where I lived when I was 21… Banner was just a passerby… There were a kid who was stucked in there up on the third floor of the burning building… Of course he can just went Hulk,climb up there, smash the wall, gave the fire a thunderclap to blew it away and get the kid to safety… Instead, He grab a cold water bucket,pour it down on himself and ran right in… I just stood there and watch… After about 5 minutes… He came out with the kid,unharmed, people were cheering for him… That never had any major impact upon me,until the moment YOUR FIANCE mocked me back in that STINKING courtyard! IF I CAN'T PROTECT YOU WITH MY OWN TWO LOWLY PEASANT HANDS… THEN I DON'T DESERVE TO BE WITH YO…I MEAN TO BE YOUR GOD DAMN FAMILIAR!"

Louise was still speecless from his speech for a couple of seconds before she shouted "FINE! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT YOU MOTTEN HEAD!" and storm off.

Sentry then sat down on the balcony and sighed,unknown to him, Robert has been listening to the two behind the door lead to the balcony, he slowsly walks out and said "So… Is she… Your…?"

Sentry look up at his dad and said "Yea… How much did you heard pop?"

Robert sat down next to his son and said "Enough to know that You're chuck full of Gamma just like Banner… But that's not important… She seems to be caring about you!"

Sentry quickly pat Robert's shoulder and said "Woahh hoah hoahh… Please none of that Disney motivation speech pop! They made me vomit everytime I heard them since I was 13 remember?"

Robert laughed out loud as he said "No… nooo…no.. I'm just saying that… she likes you… I don't know how you feel but… I can see she really like you… too bad that smug face snowball looking prick with his antenna looking sword thingy is already engaged with her… Boyyyy such a waste… she could have a great life… with another man other than me and you that's for sure!" and continued to laugh.

Sentry don't seems to be amuse, he said "Dad…remember what mom said about you being funny?"

Robert grinned "That I'm the funniest man who ever live?"

Sentry shake his head and said "No… She love everything about you…except for your horrible sense of humor!... And your gigantic butt mole…!"

Robert chuckled lightly as he lowered his head "Heeehehhhehe… Oh who am I kiddin, she's right!Anyway, It's my shift kiddo! Look, It's still not too late to say you'r…"

Sentry stood up and wave his finger as he said walking way "Oh no NO no no no no no no no… NO! I ain't gonna told her I… Nevermind… Goodnight pop!"

Robert shrugged "I was gonna say "You're sorry for shouting at her" but… I guess That's not what you thought I would say… That's my boy!" as he look at his son walking away. Robert were never actually close with Sentry when he was a kid due to his job at SHIELD, the only thing that keeps Sentry from hating him is Robert never lay his hands on anyone in the family,even when he's drunk. But that isn't gonna make his son got all sentimental and hugged him on the spot. Robert understand the way he acts when he saw his old man, he just blankly said "Hello dad!" after all those years As if he was just gone for one hour. His son had learn to live without a father,he really doesn't need one. But to Robert,seeing Sentry grown up is by far the best thing ever happened to him ever since he got here. Robert then chuckled,stood up and walk back into the Inn for his shift.

As Sentry went back to his room,which he had to share with Guiche, he opens the door to find Veroandi was sitting next to Guiche happily as the blonde boy pet it. Sentry point at the mole and asked "How…"

Guiche knows what hes gonna ask so he went ahead and answer it "Oh I told you about Veroandi's incredible sense of smell right? Well.. Like I said, no jewel in this kingdom can hide from him, the little rascal followed us here thanks to the ring on Louise's finger! You missed me toooo Don't chu? Yes You DO! Yes YOU DO!" as he keep petting the giant mole's forehead.

Sentry sat down on the floor and said "You can sleep on the bed with your… mole! I rather sleep on the floor than sleeping with another man!"

Guiche felt a bit awkward at his remarks,but he go ahead and asked "Don't you ever feel uncomofortable sleeping on the cold hard floor even just a tiny bit?"

Sentry chuckled "There is a big difference between "uncomfortable" and "used to" you know… Does sleeping on the cold floor uncomfortable? Fuck yes it does! But can a person get use to that annoyance? Yes they can!" and lie down.

Guiche continued "So…Who was that man you were talking with earlier back at the dinner table?"

Sentry raised one of his eyebrown and said "Quite orbservent… Ain't ya?"

Guiche then said "Well you know… It's better then looking at that…"

Sentry suddenly stared at Guiche as if her were about to say something insulting about Louise. Guiche continued "Arrogant bastard… Tell you the truth, I never liked him the first moment he appears… I just can't put my finger on it… He's just so… strangely galant… Even MY flawwless~ Charm has it limit…"

Sentry then sat up and laughed as he said "Holy shieetttt! You're much brighter than I originally assumed gotta give ye that… Now go to sleep, I'm too pisses off and tired to atagonize you…" and lie back down.

Guiche shrugged as he said "well.. I… Thank you!" and lied down also,next to his furry big,round jewel loving mole.

Suddenly Sentry said still lying down "He's my father… He was… "sent" here by mistake…"

Guiche widened his eyes and said "Oh my…. You two look… I'm sorry but you two look nothing alike…"

Sentry chuckled "We sure don't, but I am truly his biological son… Things like that happens all the time… Now stop asking question and go to sleep…"

…

_**Early that morning…**_

"No.. NO… NOOOO! COLONEL SANDERSSS!" Sentry shot right up as he scream from a nightmare,which include KFC founder Colonel Sanders in it for some reasons. He look at Guiche who were flirting with a barmaid right out of the door to their room as rubbed his forehead "God dammit… Is there any days in a week that I don't dream about FOOD getting destroy by veggies psychos?"

After Sentry brushes his teeth, he,Guiche and Veroandi went looking for Louise and Wardes in their room,but, a twist of event arise after the manager told the three that Louise and Wardes had depart quite early for the docks and are prepare to set sailed on their floating ship.

As the three made their way to the docks, Sentry grabbed the nearest sailor he can find and asked "Hey! You seen a girl,about yey high,flat chest,pink haired, always looks like she's on her peroid come in here with a smug looking snowball noble with a flashy mage cap?"

The sailor replied "Oh yea, they just… left…" and point his finger at a big fancy ship just depart and flew away. Sentry and Guiche ran as fast as they can, Sentry took off his clothes as he ran,and turns into the Hulk right in front of several spectators,women,men,kids,seniors,nobles and commners alike. Hulk reached the end of the dock as he suddenly stopped, it's a long way down, It's not gonna kill him but it's gonna be a problem getting back up,time problem that is. Angered and lost for some reasons. Hulk just slam his fist onto the ground and roared at the top of his lungs "LOUISEEEEEEEEEEE !" and slammed his fist down on the ground once more before reverted to his human form. Guiche has gathered back his clothes and catches up along with the sailor Sentry grabbed, the sailor look at how Sentry gasped on his elbows and knees as he shake his head "Mannn I wish I can do THAT when I'm pissed at my boss…."

His roar somehow faintly reached the pink haired girl, she gasped at the sound of his voice,shouting out her name for the very first time ever since he got here. She was both surprised and shock,until Wardes approaches her and asked "What's wrong my dear?"

Louise jumped as he put on hand on her shoulder,the flusttered pink haired girl turns to her supposed fiance and said "Oh it..It was nothing… I just… started to hear things is all..I never get used to traveling by air so… These things happens…"

Wardes then help her sat down and said "Listen my dear! I know he is your familiar and your contract is important to him just as you're important to me! But you have to let him go, he's not strong enough to protect you! He'll be a liability!"

Louise,were in her own trance, his voice as he roared her name still ringing inside her head as she murmured silently "…No… he..h…he's not…"

Wardes lean closer to her as he said "Excuse me?"

Louise suddenly snapped out of her trance and flustered "Your.. You're right! He… he's not strong enough… I accept your proposal!"

Wardes seems quite pleased to hear that while Louise put one hand on her lips as if she shouldn't have said that. As Wardes tell her about how the chapel should look like, Louise just walk toward the ship's window,put her hand on it and look outside with sadness in her eyes.

…

Back at the dock, Sentry slowly stood up with his eyes still staring at Louise's ship fading in the distance. Guiche were about to say something comoforting but he was surprised by Robert who had run after them when he saw Sentry rushes out of the Inn, the elder man took a few breather and said "Wooooo… Damn I'm getting old… So… I take it she left without you?"

Sentry still staring at the distance as he said nothing. Robert then step forward and said "Listen son… She wouldn't just left you like that… If it makes you feel better, I'd say that smug faced noble manipulated her into this and I'm sure that… THE GROUND BENEATH ME IS SHAKINGGGG!"

Guiche and Sentry quickly get into defensive as Robert ran away from the rising crater under him and toward Sentry as a giant Gollem rised up.

Sentry,somehow managed to temporary shrug off the fact that Louise ditched him, crack his neck and smiled as he said "Awww You miss me don't cha four-eyes?"

Just then, Fouquet, turns out to be the hooded woman from before walks out behind the Gollem and smirked "My my, Why would I miss my chance for revenge and to destroy you once and for all?"

Sentry step forward and smirked back "Oh just admit it! You want me..right on top of that Gollem,right in front of everyone aint ya?"

Knowing his sexual joke, Fouquet smiled back "Of course I do… I want you… lying on that thickkk~~~~, rugged bald head of my Gollem… When I…slowly crawling on tip of you… run my finger along your… sweaty,burised skin,slowly and gently…"

As she was returning the joke to Sentry, Robert and Guiche were both sweating with their face red hot,Guiche said awkwardly "Mister Sentry Senior! I know it's not right but… Somehow I am getting a strange… tingling feeling somewhere below my… belt buckle… from listening to a threat…"

Robert still staring and listening as he said "The feeling is mutual kiddo…"

Guiche still froze in awkwardness as he said "Nice to meet you mister Robert… I'm Guiche… Your son's aquaintance…"

Back to Fouquet, who was circling around Sentry with her finger on the tip of her lip "… Then,when the moment is right, I'll stab you with my staff… Oh how I love to hear your exotic scream when it penertrates your lower body… It makes me feel..almost sexual…"

Guiche then said to Robert " I don't know why but I actually enjoy the threat more than I should…"

Sentry then step closer to her and smiled "Well then, are we gonna get to it or not?"

Fouquet smirked and quickly swung her staff toward him which the young man dodged it, Fouquet jumped backward as she said "C'mon! Where is that hidious monster inside you?"

Sentry said "Nah! I think I can take you on with my own hands!"

Fouquet then grinned "That is the last bold decision you're ever gonna make slick!" and command her Gollem to attack, Sentry quickly dodged it and make his way toward Fouquet while Guiche summoned some of his Valkyries to assists, however, it didn't take long for the Gollem to make scraps metals out of the flying armors.

Meanwhile Sentry was still dodging and throwing punches and kicks at Fouquet, to his surprise, she is very good at hand-to-hand combat despite being a mage who depend on her Gollem most of the time.

Suddenly he heard a grunt behind,Sentry turned around to see Guiche had been out-cold by a shockwave from the Gollem's attack. Fouquet quickly grab this chance to do a leg sweep,knocking Sentry off his feet and pin him on the ground by the sharp end of her staff.

Fouquet then leaned down and smiled "Now… Shall we end the show?"

Suddenly, a blast of ice shards and flame bolt hit the Gollem,knocking it down,surprised both Sentry and Fouquet.

They look up at the sky to see Tabitha and Kirche riding on top of Sylphid slowly desending with Kirche said "Need a little help my darling?"

Sentry smiled back while still pinned down, Kirche then shot another flame bolt at Fouquet which had to dodge,leaving Sentry out of her grip.

Fouquet obviously not pleased, she grunted "You meddling brats!"

As Sentry standing up,Kirche quickly glomp him righ between her breast and said "I missssed you so much! It's a good thing me and Tabitha has been eavsdropping on you guys that night! So we decided to help you out…and to spend more quality times with you future boyfriend… Not to mention I have to find out how did that Stupid Louise managed to bag herself a good looking hunk like that royal knight…!"

Kirche,still hugging Sentry looking at Fouquet while Tabitha shoot a splash of water on Guiche's face to woke him up and said "Your turn ye old haggg!"

Fouquet seems to be offended by it as she gritted her teeth,but soon calm herself and smirked "Pity, My orders are to hold you off long enough for the cerenmony and the grand plan being executed! Til' next time brats… You won't be so lucky…" and with that,she quickly disappeared with her Gollem.

Robert then help Guiche up as he said "Son! Who is she?"

Sentry then replied,with his head still buried in Kirche's tatas "Dad! This is Kirche,my friend, she seems to think we're dating! Kirche,this is my dad, Robert J. Sentry, he's from my world too… please don't ask how.."

Kirche then excitedly let go of Sentry as she skip over to Robert and shakes his hands rapidly "It's an honor to meet you mister Sentry senior! Or should I say, father in-law?"

Robert awkwardly greeted her back then look at Sentry who was putting his clothes back on and said "Damn son! You sure are one lucky little punk!"

Sentry then said "What are you doing here anyway pop?"

Robert scratches the back of his neck and said "Well… I was gonna follow you to see what's going on…AND… to see the…"

Suddenly, the group heard the folks began to slightly panic as they saw a large portal appeared in the sky in front of the aglined planets.

Kirche look at it and said "What the heck is that?" while Tabitha just silently look at it with curiousity. Robert then finish his sentence "… The portal…"

Sentry didn't pay much attention to it,he felt something was wrong going on, he turns to the others and said "Look! We have bigger shit going on here!Fouquet knew where we went,and she took order from someone to stall us! Then Louise just left without telling me… My common sense is tingling and it says that that smug face sonuvabitch is behind this!"

Kirche then cut in "Woahhhh I understand that you and me both hate Wardes but let's think about it! Why would a high-ranking knight of Tristain would do such a thing? Sure having high rank does keep the questions and doubts off your back and everything, no one will dare to ask you a god damn thing OH my god you're right…. But… For what? He's actually THAT jealous of you always hanging round Louise all the time?"

Sentry sighed "Nooo you dumbass! If he was jealous, Fouquet would have pierced my belly back there, he's after something bigger than this… What? I have no idea, but I can't beat him with my fist…and my pit-fighters code do not allow me to went Hulk and cheat this one out!"

Robert widened his eyes and said "Pit-fighter?"

Sentry quickly reply "I was 23, It seems like good sports, wonder why wouldn't they make it legal? I mean people beat the living shit out of each other everyday and they only get a restraining order or a couple of days,weeks in correctional facilities! Now suddenly when people beat the shit out of each other in a parking lot at night… in front of another bunch of people watching… And it's a fucking major crime!"

Robert were froze at his statement,but quickly shrug it off and said "Look! You can use that portal… If by any chance it spit you out in New York,go find Stark,or Fury, they should have the more… appropriate tools! You have at least, according to my calculation…. 1 day over there to get your ass back before the portal closed!"

Kirche snapped "Woahhhh! I have no idea what are you guys talking about but … Noooo way father in-law! I am not gonna risk bea-uuutiful life going throught THAT thing!"

Guiche just awkwardly stood there and look at the others debating on what to do, Sentry then grab Kirche's hand and said "Kirche! If you can convince Tabitha to let me borrow that blue lizard! I'll…I'll… Do anything you want! BUT JUST ONE REQUEST! YOU CAN ASK ANYTHING! BUT. JUST. ONE!"

Kirche suddenly smirked seductively,poke out her lips and said "Kiss me!"

To her surprise,Sentry immidietaly slammed his lips onto her, no hesistation,no hold back. She can feel he doing this for Louise,not himself or her. But the redhead still want to make the best of the moment as she wrap her arms around his shoulder and try to keep the smooching going on for a couple of minutes right in front of a shocked Robert and Guiche,while Tabitha still retain her blank expression before they both break away from each other for air. Sentry look at Kirche and said "Not a word to Louise got it?"

Kirche seems pleased as she grinned "I'll try my best!"

Tabitha said nothing as she climbs onto Sylphid's back and signal Kirche and Sentry to hop on as well. Guiche sat down on the ground and said " You guys go on ahead… I need to rest abit!"

Then Sylphid flew up and speed toward the portal,carrying the trio on its back.

Robert look at them go and said "Man… There goes my lil soldier…"

Guiche look at him and asked "You must be proud huh?"

Robert laughed "You kiddin me? He went that far for a plain,kinda short, angry… pink haired… flat girl… that mostly yells at him all the time from what I see… while that young lady,Kirche with that super model body that every men would KILL to sleep with can't even get the kid to drool over… OF COURSE I'm Proud of him!"

As the trio near the portal, Sentry said "Okkkk… There is about,at least according to my "spider-senses" is that there is only about 30% chances that this thing will spit us out in my world instead of some…godforsaken nightmarish world that would eventually got us all kills,or raped…or rape then killed upon arrival! Just saying…"

Kirche then replied sarcasticly "Wow! That is soooooo much more comfortable to hear…" while Tabitha just silently watch as all three entered the portal.

…

_**New York City, Near the Empire State Building…**_

A large team of SHIELD operatives are securing a perimeter around the building since there is a large,swirling portal had just popped up above the building. A Man,african-american,bald,with an eyepatch,donning a all black cool outfit with a black leather trenchcoat was orbserving the portal as he said "I don't want any camera or reporters get NEAR or INSIDE this perimeter is that clear?" which a nearby guard said "Clear! Director Fury!"

Nick Fury, the director of SHIELD and natural asskicker seems worried as he said to Agent Maria Hill standing next to him "These things never appeared above the city before… Get any teams avalible stationed here until we can figure out the threat level… And… See if you can get in touch with Steven Strange…"

Suddenly a calm and smooth voice came from behind Fury "That won't be necessary Colonel!"

Fury turned around to see Doctor Strange, New York's own Sorcerer,one of the finest there is who was levitating as he look at the portal.

Fury said "Since you're here… What do you make of this Doctor?"

Strange look at the portal abit then said "Actually I am quite familiar with this! It's a…more natural type of magic! These portal are created mostly by means of planets aglinments on other realms… I cannot truly tell you what type of threat it will pose but… I say is that a blue dragon…with people riding on it just came out of the portal?"

Fury took a Binocular nearby and look, he then look at the soldiers and said "Keep your guns down… Nobody raise their rifles above the waist without my order… What in the name? Sentry?"

…

To be Continued…


	10. A Glimpse of my world pt 2

Chapter 9: A Glimpse to my world part 2

_**New York City...**_

As Fury look at Sentry and his companions on the blue dragon slowly descend from the sky, the director of SHIELD was not as surprise as he normally would since this wasn't the first time he saw a portal opened up with something coming out of it, the chitaurians invasion was still imprinted on his mind clearly as a reminder that humans are still but specks of dust between the fingernails of the vast and mysterious universe.

Fury look at agent Romanov, aka Black Widow,who has just arrived on her motorbike,she had grown her luscious red hair out since the Chutarians incident, the redhead spy look at Fury and said "I guess we don't have to listed him as MIA anymore..."

The one eye man said as he lowered the binoculars "I'm more concerned about HOW he's shown up from inside that portal!"

Doctor Strange look at the descending dragon and said "I think you should relax Colonel!"

Fury smiled wryly and a said "do I look tense to you doctor?"

Strange replied "It's hard to tell,even for me!"

Back on Sylphid's back, Kirche looked down at the crowd on the ground as she said "Wow... they even have a welcoming party for us?"

Sentry chuckled "Uhhh yea... welcoming Party..." he then whispered to himself "You really need to ease up a bit Fury..."

As Sylphid landed, the SHIELD soldiers cautiously beam their eyes at the three, since they're under Fury's order to lowered their firearm until further instructions.

Fury walk toward Sentry with Strange and said "The official report said that you were MIA... Reseach assisstant Dominic..."

The young man dismounted from the dragon and said "Good to see you're still... paranoid as ever Director Fury sir! And I prefer... staff coporal Dominic, I'm more attached to STRIKE team more than those labheads..."

Fury,instead of frowning, he just lightly smiled "Cheeky just like your father... I can see why Stark and you get along quite well..."

Sentry then signal Kirche and Tabitha to follows him, as the two young girl dismoutned Sylphid, they was timidly walks toward Sentry, Kirche can sense a bunch of eyes beaming at her racks from the soldiers, which made her quite proud as she walks. Tabitha was captivated by the strange world and the sky towering buildings around her as she walks.

Sentry then said "Kirche, Tabitha, meet my... superior officer, Colonel Nick Fury! The only man in this world thats capable of making me piss my pants in fear with just a single glare!"

Fury formally shake both of their hands before Agent Romanov approaches and do the same, as Natasha shook Kirche's hand and said "Hello! I'm Agent Natasha Romanov! Welcome to New York City miss..."

Kirche suddenly felt a strange competitive sensation raising up inside of her, she have never met anyone this beautiful inside of Tristain before,specifically, more beautiful than Kirche herself. Thus it's normal for Kirche to felt a little envy as she answered "Uhh... Thank you... the name is Kirche... miss.. Romanov!"

Tabitha then look at Strange with curiousity,she can sense a very powerful magical power from the elder man. Strange quickly took noticed and walks toward the group and said "Greetings, I am Doctor Steven Strange!"

Tabitha asked "Are you a... Socerer too?"

Strange nodded as he smiled "In most way, yes!"

Strange then turns to Fury and smiled "Colonel if it's isn't too much trouble, I would like to have them as my guest! You are of course... free to conduct any surveilliance as you pleased, I understand you're only meant the best for the safety for the citizens..."

Fury sighed with a smile and said "Why can't Stark be more like you doctor?"

Strange smiled back "If he were, he wouldn't become the hero,playboy,philantropist he is today... excuse me everyone!"

As Strange depart with Kirche,Tabitha and Sylphid, Sentry said to them "You guys go on ahead! I'll catch up..."

Sentry then turned back to Fury and said "How's...things?'

Fury said "Well,beside the paperwork from that gamma incident, things'd been quite calm lately..."

Sentry asked "How's Stark?"

Fury smiled "I couldn't care less what he's doing... but it seems from the news... he's fine, still cocky, bold and stubborn..."

Sentry then said "Could you eh... lend me one of those SUV of yours?"

Fury smiled " on Normal circumstances the answer would be no, but... since your father helped us out before during our... times of need, consider this me returning the favor!"

Fury then signal a soldier to give Sentry the key to one of the high-tech SUV belong to SHIELD.

As Sentry got into the SUV, he noticed the newly installed HUD system on the windshield similar to HELEN, the young man asked "Stark actually let you borrow his tech?"

Fury smiled "It's more like a trade really... We supply him with...the right to do whatever the heck he wants without being constantly monitored and he supply us with his toys..."

Sentry chuckled "pretty generous of you Director!"

Fury huffed "Quite embarrassing if I do say so myself... we are suppose to be a top secret angency... now I find ourself doing trades with a multi-billionaire playboy,inventor for his equipments... but he did keep his end of the bargain,to keep the "toys" flowing... what he does is no longer my concern,unless it causes "noticible" damages and "noticible" amount of casualties... "

Sentry laughed lightly at Fury's remark and said "it's good to see you again sir!" and drove off.

Fury just look at him speeding away and said "And yet we still know nothing about how and why he got back here... not to mention WHAT was he doing on the other side of the portal..."

Natasha smiled " I'm more concerned about... whether that little girl's blue hair is natural or not... beside I think he's right, you should... relax a bit sir!"

Fury chuckled a bit as he said "Yea... Now that you mentioned it..." as he stares up at the portal above.

As Strange,Kirche,Tabitha and Sylphid were traveling in the air,obviously on Sylphid's back, Kirche said to Strange "That...one eye man back there's really scary..."

Strange smiled at the redhead "He's a good man at heart... and a true leader, in his own ways... sometimes his methods does seems... over the edge but, I have to admit they does get the job done from times to times... He doesn't require our gratitute, he just doing his duty... to protect the citizens of this city by any means neccessary..."

Strange then continue "Hold the question for later... We're nearly at my santuary..."

As he said, Strange then points at a rather antique looking house with old yet strangely beautiful designs lay humbly in an empty lot of Village Green.

As Sylphid landed, the three saw a black armored SUV pulled up near them, haven't seen anything like it before Kirche and Tabitha grew cautious and get into their stance, but quickly relief to see Sentry,now wearing a standard SHIELD agent jumpsuit he found in the back of the SUV,presumably belong to an agent with the nametag that said "Dick".

Kirche slowly approach the SUV and said "What kind of carriage is this?"

Sentry chuckled "It's called a CAR, C. A. R... it runs on fuel... but I believe that baldie Colbert called it "Dragon's Blood"... "

Kirche awkardly answered "I have no idea what that means..."

Strange smiled brightly as he saw Tabitha curiously poke the SUV with her staff in a rather childish yet cute way,in oppose to her normal mature and quiet demeanors.

Kirche then quickly noticed his new outfit,she look at it for a second and smiled amusingly, Sentry look at her and said "What? Does this thing makes my butt look big?"

Kirche seductively replied "Noooo... It makes your butt look Hawwttteh!"

Sentry raised one of his eyebrown and said "You sure don't know when to give up aren't ye?"

Kirche deviously grinned "Only when I'm dead darling..."

Strange just stood there and giggled "My my..."

...

_**Inside the Sanctum Santorum...**_

"Woahhh... This place is... just... incredible..." Kirche exclaimed as she walks along the hall of Doctor Strange's home, she have been living in castles and manor all her life but this humble looking place's unique beauty had quite an impact on the young sorcerer and her friend Tabitha as the two dash their eyes around the living room full of mystic decorations and magical items on display.

Strange gesture his hand toward a comfy looking couch and smile "please, have a sit everyone! My assisstant is out for some personal bussiness today so, I'll make us some tea myself, give me a moment!"

As the three sat down with Slyphid sitting on the floor right behind Tabitha, Sentry laid back on the couch and grinned "The only place in New York where I can get some peace and quiet..."

Tabitha look around then said "This place is filled with very powerful magic..."

Sentry huffed "Of course it does... Steven Strange is by far the best wizard I,personally and New York ever seen, he helped us with some matters that are far beyond our abilities from times to time, reliable man, nice, well mannered and by far the only one left in this city that still talks like a truevictorian era gentleman..."

Once again, Kirche have no idea what's victorian era is, so she just simply said "I guess that's a good thing where you live?"

Just before he can say anything, Strange walks back to the living room with a very elegant serving tray on his hands, on it was 3 cups of smoking hot tea and a can of Moutain Dew. Asssuming that Sentry has been to Strange's place a couple of times before.

The doctor smile and gently place the drinks on the table "3 herbal teas for me, the two young ladies, and a ice old can of Mountain Dew for you Dominic!"

Sentry took the can,opened it and said "You really took noticed of even the littlest details aren't ye doc?"

Strange smiled as he picked up his cup "Of course! I want to keep my guest feel comfortable... I mean, this place has been SHIELD's temporary operating base on several occasions, It would be quite rude of me not to remember what the guest prefer for their refreshments..."

Kirche whispered to Tabitha "Wow... if I haven't met my darling here... I would be all over this guy by now..."

Strange then quickly get into bussiness, he then closed his eyes and chant some sort of spell and touches the glowing orb on the table in front of them that the tree previously thought was a simple decoration lamp.

The Doctor then said "Please, place your palms on to the orb, that way, I'll be able to see your memories! Hence will give me a better grasp of the situation..."

The three quickly do what Strange told. The instance their palms touches the orb, it began to glow brightly for a whole minute before dimming out.

Strange took his palm away from the orb and said "I see... you three are on a very important quest..."

Strange first look at Kirche and said "Miss Kirche, You may have an unhealthy habit of flirting with men,but, you possessed a stronge sense of justice and... a irreplaceble bond with the quiet little lady here..."

Strange then look at Tabitha and said "Miss Tabitha, I wish I can help you with the personal burden that you have to carry at such a young age, You're a brave and strong girl, You have my ut-most admiration... And as I said to miss Kirche before, You might not know this, but you're very important to her..." Strange then look at Kirche and smiled as the redhead blushed at his statement, he then continue "... You two share a indestructable bond for a long time without your own acknowledgement, remember to treasure it..."

Strange then look at Sentry and said "Dominic... I know why you must came back here... I think deep down inside you already know what i'm talking about so... I would suggest some appropriate weapons at SHIELD or Stark Tower..."

Sentry was silently stare at Strange as the Doctor smiled "She's a lucky girl young man..." as he lean forward and pat Sentry on the shoulder lightly.

The Doctor then stood up, leaving a dumbfound Kirche and Sentry staring at him and said "According to the memories, I believe you three have about 1 day and 2 hours to got back to the other side before the portal closed... And don't worry, It'll be just approx. 2 to 2 and a half hour over in Tristain, so... this might be inappropriate but, I would reccomend you... Dominic, to take these two young ladies on a short tour around the city, and don't worry about your dragon miss Tabitha, You have my word I will look after it while you're gone..."

Sylphid seems to understand the situation as it look at Tabitha worryingly and lowered its head, Tabitha walks toward her dragon and place her hand on its forehead and said "Don't worry... I'll be back, He's a good person..." and smiled as she gently rub Sylphid's forehead. This seems to made Sylphid feel safer as it growled in a happy tone and lay down on the couch they just sat on. Sentry nearly dropped his jaw when he saw Tabitha smile for the very first time ever since he got to Tristain.

As the three entered the SUV, Kirche were kinda nervous and fidgeting, can't blame her for sitting inside of a carriage without horse for the first time of her life. Tabitha on the other hand seems to be quite calm and quickly gotten used to the vehicle's amosphere.

The redhead beam her eyes around the interior and asked "what are these... weird looking ropes anyway?"

Sentry was adjusting the rearview mirror and check the glovebox as he said "That's a seatbelt, Since we're gonna be here for one day, You won't need to know what it is, all you need to do is to... God dammmit..."

Sentry grunted as he forgot that the two young ladies don't know squat about seatbelts and how to tie them. Thus the young man have to close the glovebox,try to make his way to the back and help them get the belt in place as he whispered to himself "It's like babysitting your ex's husband's kids..."

Kirche exclaimed as Sentry went back to the driver seat "HEY! Did you tie us to the chair?"

Sentry chuckled "I'm trying to keep you two safe... and myself from beating up another dickhead crooked police officer tried to give me a ticket just because I drove a more expensive car than him like I did last year... I broke the bastard's jaw on the spot... and shattered one of his nuts..."

Sentry then slam his foot on the gas pedal and with that the SUV speed off, the sudden speed increasement made Kirche yelled "EEEEEEKKKKK!"

Sentry then tune the radio a bit,until it reached a channel that was playing the song "It's not unusual" by Tom Jones which he always put on everytime he drove around back in the days, quite a odd choice for driving music, espescially for a guy like him. As the song plays, while Kirche was curious about how did that "box" can make singing sounds, her main concern was looking at Sentry wiggle his head to the mood lifting beat and sang along, even if his voice is not as half as good as the man who sang it. Kirche just awkwardly stare at the funky driver for a bit before she look out the window, what hits her eyes are pretty much everything came in sight: The people, the way they dress, the vehicles, the buidlings,and the electric billboards as they passed by Times Square.

Tabitha seems quite amazed as she glued her eyes to the window, Sentry were still focusing on his driving while he opened the glovebox again and reach his hand inside while keeping the other hand on the steering wheel. Right then he grinned "Bingoooo..." and pulls out a SiG Sauer P226 Pistol,fully loaded, obviously belong to whoever the agents owns this SUV. As the pulled up at a red right, Sentry check the glovebox again to find a rack full of the pistol's magazines placed on the upper part of the compartment, the young man whistled with pleasure and emptied the whole glovebox and put the magazines on his belt along with the pistol.

Kirche was watching the whole time, right after they hit the green light, the redhead asked "What was...that thing you put on your belt earlier?"

Sentry looked at her and grinned deviously "You'll know soon enough..."

Still puzzled and unsastisfied with his answer, Kirche pouted in return.

As the SUV turns on a corner and to another red light, Sentry looked out the window and pointed at the tall building with a large electric letters on the top that said "STARK" in front of them and said "Well ladies, our first destination of the tour will be… Stark Tower, Belong to Tony Stark, the man who created the Hulkbuster,or the "Armor of heaven" as the old geezers back in Tristain called it…"

Kirche leaned her head forward to get a better view as she said "Is he a magical user too?"

Sentry look at her and said "….No… But in your world, you could say that he is… "

Sentry then pull the SUV in front of the Stark Tower, got off the vehicle then help the two young ladies down.

The moment they walks into the front lobby of the buidling, Kirche was astounded by the amosphere, and the cool breeze from the air conditioners. She was like a kid seeing Disneyland for the first time as the redhead dash her eyes around the lobby,look at everything came into sight with her jaw half dropped.

Of course the staffs inside were just as curious as Tabitha and Kirche as they beam their eyes at the three, mostly because of the two young ladies's outfit, and at Sentry because it's not usual to see a SHIELD agent walking around Stark Tower.

As they reached the reception desk, the receptionist smiled at them and said "Welcome to Stark Tower, Do you have an appointment with mister Stark?"

Sentry leaned forward and grinned "Tell Tony… The cheeky bastard is here to see him!"

Puzzled by his answer, the receptionist push the intercom button on the monitor on her workdesk and said "Uhhh Mister Stark? There a SHIELD agent calling himself "The Cheeky bastard" here to see you sir!"

Right then,Tony's voice can be heard from the other side of the monitor "Oh! It's fine Cindy, tell him to come up, I'm on the top floor!"

The receptionist smiled awkwardly at the guests and said "Right this way mister… Cheeky!"

…

As the elevator with a glass window looking out at the city began to go up, Kirche quicky grabbed Sentry's arms and Tabithas in panic and yelped "WHAT TH… WE'RE FLYING?"

Sentry chuckled "… No, but I don't think explaining how this thing works for you is gonna be easy so… let just leave it at THAT!"

As Kirche slowly regain her calm, she and Tabitha walks toward the lookout window and look down on the busy city of New York below as they go up further, Kirche put her palm on the glass as she said "Its… Strangely beautiful…. It's.. It's… WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?"

Sentry look at the direction Kirche were pointing her shaky finger at and laughed "Oh that's the Helicarrier… wait… SHIELD actually let this thing flew around town now?"

Kirche take a long astonished look at the flying fortress and said in awe "It looks…like those flying battleship in Tristain…. But bigger… much bigger!"

Tabitha was looking at the Helicarrier in awe silently, Sentry crossed his arms and said "THAT… Is one of SHIELD's pride and joy… and my personal favorite place to hang-around… All I can tell you is that fortress will become a God-like figure if it actually made its way to Tristain…"

Suddenly a ding sound indicates that they reached the top floor came up, as the elevator's door open, the three saw Tony Stark,quite a charming fellow, he was wearing a long sleeve tight t-shirt and a black pair of pants standing next to a very attractive woman with medium long blonde hair, Pepper Potts,his… special someone and CEO of Stark Industries, she was wearing a white bussiness suit with bellbottom pants and high-heels.

As the man noticed the guests, he spread his arms and grinned as he walk toward the three "Dominic… It's good to see you again kid!.. I heard you were…"

Sentry shook Tony's hand and nodded "Yea, I was…" then look at the Portal which can be seen from the window.

Being a oustanding genius, Stark quickly gets what Sentry was getting at and smiled "I see! What's it like over there?"

Sentry rolled his eyes "Well… there're people over there… anddd they wore clothes... anddd they talks... they're also out-cold when you punch them... the only unique point is most young girls over there have some of the nicest pornstar physique..."

Tony laughed out loud at his answer before he greeted the two young ladies "And you two dolls are from over there too?" which kind of caught the two off guard.

Sentry quickly replied "Is it their hair color?"

Tony chuckled "Yes, and the size of her boobs!" as he pointed at Kirche's chest playfully.

Kirche doesn't seems to like Tony's joke as she cross her arms,purposely covering her chest and pouted.

Pepper then walks toward Sentry and brightly smiled as she shook his hand and the two young ladies "Thank god you're ok sweetie! Me and Tony worried sick when we read about the incident on the news… and by "me and Tony", I meant only me! And How did you met these two lovely young ladies?"

Sentry smiled as he said "ehhh… one of them tried to lure me into having sex with her while I'm alseep?" as he jerk his head toward Kirche.

His answer made Pepper and Kirche blushed.

Sentry then continue "Anyway, I need a favor… Can you spare me a couple of your old armors?"

Without a word, Tony shrugged "Meh, Why not?"

Sentry widened his eyes and said "Wait… Just like that? I thought I'm gonna have to answer a bunch of irrelevent questions before you say "I'll consider it" ! "

Tony said "Well, It's Spring cleaning, I've been wanting to find a place to dumb my old armors since I made a new one every 5 months… But, Like you said… I do have a question: Is it about a girl over there?"

Sentry dash his eyes left and right before saying "How did you…?"

Tony chuckled as he turned around and said "JARVIS! Open the Vault!"

...

_**Somewhere in Albion...**_

As Louise and Wardes appoaches an old castle ground, Wardes look around for a bit, there were no guards, he readied his weapon and escort Louise inside. The moment the door open,the two were surrounded by a group of royal knights in armor.

One of the knight stepped up,pointing his weapon at the two and said "Who are you and what are your bussiness here?"

Louise quickly step forward and said "I am Louise Valliere,we're under order from Tristain here to see prince Wales, please let us throught!"

The knight still have doubts as he keep his weapon pointed at the two and said "Any assassins can say that! Do you have any proof?"

Louise continue "Princess Henrietta sent us here for an important mission she..."

The knight seems surprise when he heard that name, he then notice the ring on Louise finger, he then said "Let me see that ring!"

Louise stepped back and said "Wha..what?"

The Knight began step forward and said "Raise Your FINGER so I can see that ring!NOW!"

Louise quickly do what he told, the knight then remove his glove,revealed a identical ring on his finger and raised it up facing directly at Louise's ring. The moment the two jewels face each others, they let out a beautiful aquamarine glow that seems to light up the entire dark hall they're standing in.

The knight quickly lowered his weapon and signal his troops to do the same, he said "My apology, as the situation here progresses... We have to be on our highest alerts... It's very nice to meet you miss Valliere..."

The knight then remove his helmet,behind it was a ridiculously handsome young man with blonde hair and a smile that can burst any girl's ovaries on the spot. Louise is no exception as her face were crimson red from his charm.

...

A while later,in his chamber, Louise gave Wales the letter from Henrietta, the prince read it throughtly before sighed slightly in disappointment, he then smiled and said "I see... Thank you for your trouble to giving me this Louise... You see.. The Reconquista, perharps you already heard of them..." As Louise replied "I thought they're only rumors..." Wales continued "Well, they're still determined to unite Halkegina by means of war and violence... needless to say, innocent people,Commoners and Nobles alike will get hurt... as a prince I cannot allow that to happen to my citizens... I just hope the other kingdom would comes to terms and stand together agaisnt their advancing armies..."

Wales then took another letter out from his drawer and gave it to Louise and said "Could you give this to Henrietta for me? She...She'll understand..."

Louise seems to realized something, the way he called Henrietta by her name instead of "The Princess" must mean that Wales and Henrietta are very very very very very close to each others. Louise look at him sadly as she said "Ye...yes... It would be an honor Prince Wales..."

...

_**New York, Stark Tower...**_

Kirche's jaw dropped as she ran around the massive armor display vault, everysingle one of Tony's Iron Man armor are stored inside this vault. From the tin can he wore back in his time being a prisoner. Sentry walk along the halls of the vault and said "Do you still got that Suit case armor thingy back in Monaco?"

Tony then said "JARVIS! Ultra Centaurian!"

An robotic arms then move along the halls and grabbed the brief case from it's holder and brought it to Tony.

Sentry noticed a lot of changes to the brief case, it's some what bigger but is still the same weight, quite light.

Tony smiled "It modified it since Monaco, I even gave it a name, Still only got Repulsor beam and Unibeam as weapons BUT... The Arc Reactor can charge directly from the sun, which mean if you fly in this thing under the red hot summer sun... it can even take you to France,hit on some chicks,try some frog legs and back with the energy still above 70%!"

Without a word, Sentry quickly place the brief case on the ground,open it, he then step on the boots inside the case under Kirche and Tabitha's curious eyes. Sentry then grab the gauntlets then pull the whole case up, pull it agaisnt his chest and spread his arms.

The armor quickly warp around Sentry's body nicely, then finishes up by closing the face plate over his head and start up the system.

Sentry was excited as he jumped a couple of times to get the feel of the armor before Tony said "I also... asked Black Panther to lend me a cince of Vibranium... That's what this Ultra Centaurian's plating made of..."

Tony suddenly raised his arm, signaling a gauntlet from his MK 43 suit to flew over and wrap around his arm,thanks to the implanted nano chips on his body. Tony then shoot a Repulsor blast at Sentry. The blast only knock Sentry back,but done no damages to the plating whatsoever, it also made Kirche jumped. Pepper's voice can be heard from outside "Don't scare the girls Tony!"

Tony crossed his arms and said "see... Virtually indestructable... but still vunerable to EMP and power down... Not to mention system malfunction due to any EMP shocks... also it lacks misslies and things that can make things went boom boom so... You have to rely on your fists and your aiming, also JARVIS is not avalible on this one so..."

Sentry smiled at Tony behind the helmet and said "What about the Rescue armor?"

Pepper somehow heard it as she said from outside "Of course you can have it sweetie! I've been telling Tony to get rid of it but he just kept telling me "I'll do it tommorow!"... "

Tony rubbed his eyes and chuckled as he command JARVIS to brought the Rescue armor that Pepper once used in her heroic days to him. Sentry then look at Kirche and said "It's for you doll face!"

Kirche were shocked as she jerk her finger at herself and said "M...Me?"

Sentry smiled as the Rescue Armor opens up,welcoming her into it. Kirche slowly approach the armor step by step, once she finally inside, the armor closed, the chest part nice clad over her gigantic chest. However due to her long hair, the helmet opened up a vent gap to let her long red hair down. Technically the only thing that expose on her body right now is her hair.

Kirche move around inside the armor for a bit before she said "The chest is... kinda tight..."

The armor seems to be understand the sentence as it began to expand the chest plating part a little,making space between her chest and the armor's surface thanks to the titanium lacing under the plates. Kirche whistled in awe as she said "Ohhh...yeaa... That's better..."

Tony then said "Ok,now since you're new to this, I can give you some lessons..."

Kirche quickly points her palm toward the window looking out to the city and said "Oh! You mean..." as she said that her "palm" releashed a repulsor blast that flew right out the vault and shattered the window. As Kirche said "Oops..." Pepper's voice once again being heard "Not again Tony!"

Kirche then said as he tap her finger on her helmet "Hey what are these... weird... flashing thingy inside my helmet anyway?"

Tabitha then once again poking Kirche with her stick playfully, Tony and Sentry just stared at the two and said "This might take a while..."

...

_**Albion...**_

As Louise was walking along the courtyard, Sentry's scream still flashing in her mind constantly, suddenly she bumped into Wardes, who gently help her up and said "Now that your,our mission has come to an end! I wish to have our wedding right here in Albion!"

Louise blushed as she fidgeting "Oh! That's so...sudden... I.."

Wardes held both of her hands and said "I will ask prince Wales to conduct the ceremonies for us... my heart just aching for you from the moment we met back in the school after all those years... Please Louise..."

Louise stepped back a bit as she said "I know we're engaged but... Why do you acting like it would kill you if I say no?"

Wardes grabbed her hands again and said "Because I want you by my side when I... when WE finally unite this kingdom and march toward the Holy land with our unrivaled army! This is fate my dear! None of us can deny it!"

Louise began to felt scared, this is not the Wardes she knew when she was a child, however just then she recalled what he said. Louise quickly catch up as she shaking with her eyes glued on him "Yo..You're... Oh my Creator... You're one of them!... Le...Let go of me!"

As she free from his grip, Louise try to make a run for it but,this time she bumped into a shady man, a Noble judging by his looks, he look at her with a seemingly soulless and cold eyes before he raised a mysterious ring facing her. The moment the ring was in front of her, Louise felt something is penetrating her mind, taking over her body,ferociously. She tried her best to fight it off but in vain, eventually her eyes began to darkened and her mind,body is now under that mysterious man's control. Wardes just look at the man and said "Thank you..."

...

_**New York, near the Portal...**_

As Sentry and Kirche were flying toward the gateway inside their new armor along with Tabitha riding on her beloved Sylphid, Sentry asked Kirche "How're you hanging on?"

Kirche mostly get the hang of flying inside the armor but she still a bit unstable,nonetheless she said "Kinda nervous... But it feels great!"

...

Back in Albion, Guiche and Robert are taking a nap on the dock right at the three went out of it moments before it closes, the two guys on the ground shot right up from the ground as they look at the trio landed on the ground next to them in front of the chattering spectators, Sentry opened up his helmet and said "We're come in peace!" playfully.

Robert quickly brohugged his son and said "I'm not very good with words and motivational speech so... Go kick his scrawny ass sonny!" It was quite a dull welcome from his father, but its more than enough for Sentry as he signaled Kirche who was showing off her new armor to Guiche who was looking at her with a dumbfound look on his face. Sentry then asked Guiche "so.. any idea where they might be?"

Guiche scratch his head for a second before he said "Nope, but Veroandi might be able to sniff her out... Remember that ring she wore when we started the trip?" Veroandi seems to understand what it's master said, the giant mole then took a long sniff before dug into the ground and speed toward the source of the smell.

As the three flew off after Guiche's mole. Robert then look at Guiche and said awkwardly "Sooo... ehh... You eh... know where my son lives?"

...

_**The Wedding Chapel...**_

As the "bride" and the groom approaches the prince, Wales noticed something strange about Louise, she was shaking nervously, her body and mind are under control of the ring but, not completely, she can still see what is going on, but she can't really do anything about it, the shaking of her body is due to Louise's will struggling to break free from the ring's power.

Wales asked "Is something wrong Louise?"

Wardes stepped in and said "Oh she's just very nervous, it is a wedding afterall, we all do your highness..."

As Wales proceed with the ceremony, Wardes faintly smiled as his plan was nearly at it's success, suddenly a repulsor blast came right throught the door,smash it open,behind it were Sentry, Kirche and Tabitha were monitoring from above while Veroandi is...hiding under a tree nearby.

Wardes was still confused to who is this armor cladded person, sentry raised his palm and shouted "LOUISEEEEE!" from the top of his lunge, and that somehow miraculously broke Louise out of the ring's grip, she widened her eyes and look at Sentry,now cladded in the Ultra Centaurian and whispered "You... You came for me...", Louise then quickly rip off her veil and scream back "SENTRY YOU MOTTEN HEADDD!"

Sentry then look at Wardes and shout with a challenging tone "YOUR PLAN DIDN'T WORK WARDES! I'M STILL ALIVE MUTHERFUCKAAA!" (see Samuel jackson in the Negotiator for the references)

Wardes said in disbelief "Impossible!", he then angrily shouted at the guards "Arrest that man immidietaly!"

Louise look at Wales and said "NO! Your Highness Don't let the guard do that!"

Wales,still confused by what's happening,turned to Wardes and said "Wardes what is this?"

The moment he finished his question, Wales feel a sharp pain in his stomach, Wardes had stabbed the prince with his weapon. Wales can't even scream,he just whispered "Damn...you...Reconquista, he fell right to the floor right in front of the guard who quickly surrounded Wardes for his action.

Louise rushed to Wales side, held on to his hand and said "Prince Wales...Noo.." The prince then using every last bit of his last breaths and took his ring off and gave it to Louise, he smiled to her for a split second before death finally claims his soul. Louise held the ring in her hand as she screamed "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Sentry crack his armored knuckles as he said "Being a fucking jerk is ONE thing... BUT MESSING WITH MY LO... I MEAN MY MISTRESS's FEELING IS`ANOTHER THING!"

Wardes quickly swing his wand and knock all of the guards unconcious with one powerful lightning shockwave and said "You Fool... A love that can never be... You're nothing but a peasant infatuated with his betters. What a imbecile... I was hoping Fouquet finishes you off but... I guess the wench take my order "to stall you" too seriously... No matter, I'll take care of you myself!"

Sentry grinned behind his helmet "First! You don't know me...where I came from...and what I'm capable of! Second! Time's change mutherfucker! This time I have me some help!"

Wardes snorted "Hah! How good is a fancy armor if you can't even beat me in a sword fight?"

Sentry point his palm forward and said "Who said anything about swordfight?" and shot one repulsor blast right at Wardes, he quickly block it with his wand but got sent flying right into the walls by the sheer force.

Wardes struggling to stand up as he grunted "What sorcery IS THIS?"

Louise were dumbfounded at what Sentry just did. The young man still have his palm pointed forward and said "The kind of sorcery that will give you a SECOND VIGINA!" and blast Wardes one more time, this time he conjured a magical shield, but only managed to block half of the blast's force, Sentry grinned "Not so cocky now aren't ye snowball?".

This time, Wardes was truly angry, he then slam his wand on the ground and create a shock wave that shattered the chapel's foundation, as the building slowly crumbles, Wardes said "If I can't claim you Louise! I'll destroy you!" and quickly disappear behind the smoke,but not before he snatched the letter from Louise.

Louise then grab onto Louise, as a burning collumn collapse behind them, Sentry put his palm back and shot it then look at his mistress and said "Look, I don't know the guy but I'm sure hes a nice guy... Now lets get the heck outta here!" he then blast a hole on the ceiling before flew right throught it and joined up with Tabitha and Kirche above as the church went down in flame.

Louise was once again dumbfound at Kirche who was bragging about her new armor,much to Louise dismay, she is now more concerned about the stolen letter and the fact that her mission had failed and Wales is dead. Kirche look back at the rubbles of what used to be the church and said "I take that things had take turns for the worse?" Tabitha repsond by lowering her head in sadness.

Louise was in Sentry's arms as he carry her while they flew back to the school, the pink haired girl look at her familiar with teary eyes and said "Why... why did you followed me?"

Sentry opened his mask,look at her right in the eyes and said "Because whatever I like it or not...I'm still your servant... and.. also I think this episode should be fine for me to do this..."

He didn't even need to wait for her reaction, Sentry gently kissed her on the lips, and this time...Louise actually closed her eyes and slowly accept it as the three flew into the horizon. Kirche's voice can be heard "Heeeyyyy! No fair! Do I got a turn?"

...

End of chapter 9.


End file.
